Call On Me
by Emma Barrows
Summary: When someone acts strangely, how can you prove that their behavior isn't...human? rated T for language and a love scene.
1. Prologue

Call On Me

Prologue

"Hey, Remus? Can you pass me the Chocolate Frogs?" asked my best friend James Potter, extending his hand out to Remus.

I passed him the chocolate frogs and I shook my head.

"If you eat too many of them you're bound to get hyper," said my other best friend, Caitlin Andrews.

"Hey Caitlin, chill out," said my other best friend Sirius Black rolling his hazel eyes. "You sound like my mother."

She snorted.

"At least _someone_ does," She shot back. "I'm just thinking of his health."

"There is such a thing as 'over' worrying," Sirius replied smirking.

She was about to retort when I held up my hand.

"Knock it off you two," I said. "Caitlin is just a concerned person. It's just her nature. I have to admit though," I looked at James. "Eating too much chocolate isn't healthy."

James nodded and stuffed the rest of the chocolate frogs into his backpack.

"I'll save them for later," he whispered to Sirius and the two of them giggled silently.

"I heard that," I said.

Just then, Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew entered the Gryffindor common room.

Caitlin sat with her arms folded over her chest and scowled at James.

"Let me guess," Lily said looking from me to James. "Sirius is giving Caitlin a hard time,"

"You're psychic!" Sirius exclaimed pretending to be shocked and awed.

"No, you're _always _giving Caitlin a hard time. It's nothing new," Lily smirked at Sirius.

Caitlin gave Sirius a smug look.

"I've noticed," I said raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius raised his hands defensively.

"I'm innocent here," he said. "It's Caitlin who's the one who's coming on to me."

She let out a disgusted cry and jumped to her feet.

"If you were the last guy on the earth I wouldn't even think of you," Caitlin snapped. "Since you're so high on yourself!"

Immediately, Caitlin saw my expression. My eyes were locked on her and my lip twitched.

"If you and Sirius were the last people on earth, I seriously doubt Sirius would even notice you. He'd be too busy staring into his reflection in broken mirrors," I said deadpan.

"Hey!" Sirius cried affronted. "Why the sudden gang up?"

"Because you're always on Caitlin's case that's why," James said suddenly. "Lay off."

"It's probably because he likes her," Lily said grinning and she winked at Caitlin.

She let out another disgusted cry and spun around on the heels of her feet and stormed out of the common room.

My name is Remus Lupin. I'm 16 years old with short, wavy thick dark brown hair and blue eyes. We were all in our 7th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Caitlin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Evans were my best friends. Sirius seemed to be acting a bit differently, more than usual to say the least. It was December. Christmas time was just around the corner…about 3 weeks away actually.

Thick blankets covered the ground and stuck on the window ledges. I decided to follow Caitlin.

I found her leaning against the window sill on one of the outside bridges that connected one side of the castle to the next. It was opened so she had bundled herself up with her robe but our breaths came out in puffs of steam.

She sighed.

"Thinking about how to stifle Sirius?" I said behind her.

She turned around.

I smiled. I was also the Gryffindor Prefect so my badge was pinned on my robe just above the Hogwarts crest on the robe.

My prefects badge shone in the gray light. I stood next to her and leaned against the window sill as well.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Have any ideas?"

I chuckled.

"We could always threaten to fix him,"

"We could do that anyway. Just give me a pair of scissors," Caitlin said darkly.

I chuckled again but then turned serious.

"Sirius doesn't mean anything buy it though," I said. "He and James may seem arrogant and high on themselves, but they've got good hearts and they are good people."

She nodded.

"I know," She said.

"Plus," I continued. "I know they care about you a lot."

Caitlin smiled.

"I know," she said and lightly punched me on the arm. "Thanks Moony."

I offered her a smile. We stared at each other for a bit before someone came running up to us. It was Lily.

"James and Sirius just got into a really big fight," she said nervously.

Immediately, I tore off down the corridor again and Lily and Caitlin followed.

We entered the Gryffindor common room. James and Sirius were inches apart from each other, their faces nearly touching.

"YOU REALLY NEED TO CHILL OUT," James was shouting at Sirius.

"AND YOU REALLY ARE WHIPPED," Sirius replied back.

"What's going on here?" I asked looking from James to Sirius.

"Sirius was saying that he was going to take Caitlin to the upcoming Christmas dance and James said that he was dreaming that he'd better come back to reality and that's what set them off. I told Sirius that he was going to have to ask Caitlin first that he couldn't just assume he was taking her. James agreed and that's what set them off," Lily said quietly.

"You really are a scum bag," Caitlin said narrowing her eyes at Sirius disgustedly. "How dare you insinuate that you were taking me! I wouldn't go with you now even if I couldn't get a date!"

Sirius stepped away from James and came over to her.

I watched apprehensively.

Sirius got into her face.

"What's your problem, babe? Not good enough for you?" he asked.

"It's your whole attitude that sucks," she retorted.

Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," she said trying to wrench it from his grasp.

"Sirius," I growled sounding a bit like the wolf. I was also a werewolf. I came up beside Sirius and kept my eyes on him. Caitlin glanced at me before returning her eyes onto Sirius.

"I'm too good for you anyway," Sirius replied smirking. "You don't deserve me or anyone."

With that, he let go of her arm and stormed out of the common room.

She rubbed her arm.

"You okay?" I asked nervously and worriedly.

She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "What got into him? He never acted like this! This isn't him!"

"I'm not sure," James said shaking his head. "Totally weird. I'll go and follow him."

He too left the common room.

Lily, Caitlin and I sat down on the couch.

"What he said is wrong, Caitlin," Lily said gently. "You deserve someone sweet, kind, caring and understanding. You know that right?"

She sighed.

"Yeah I know that," she said softly. "The problem is no guy has asked me out yet. I'm beginning to doubt that."

"Don't think like that," I scolded. "You're a pretty girl. There's someone out there for you you'll see."

She gave me a halfhearted smile.

"It's time for Charms," I said. "Let's go."

We got up and left the common room, heading to classes.

We entered Charms class and took our seats. Caitlin and I were sitting next to each other and behind us were Lily and James. Behind them was another Gryffindor named Ellie Hanson. She was the prettiest girl in our house. I heard the door opening to the classroom. We turned around in our seats and Sirius entered. He took a seat next to Ellie and muttered a quick apology to Professor Anicks. Caitlin turned around in her seat and looked at Sirius and Ellie.

She continued to watch Sirius. He and Ellie began whispering to one another. She giggled flirtatiously.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He caught her eye and gave her a wink before returning to Ellie. She had long auburn hair and green eyes.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and turned around quickly in her seat and returned her attention back to the lesson.

When the lesson was over, she quickly gathered my things up and stuffed them into my bag.

Caitlin, Lily, James and I waited for Sirius but he continued to flirt with Ellie.

"How long before Ellie finds out that he's a real _dog_?" Caitlin said, emphasizing the word 'dog'.

At that, Sirius looked up and glared at us.

"'Scuse me babe," he said to Ellie.

Ellie got up and left the classroom.

Sirius came up to Caitlin and got in her face again.

I let out a low warning growl at Sirius, as if warning him not to start.

"Shut up, wolf boy," Sirius snapped at me.

Lily and James were shocked at Sirius' tone. Lily stayed close to James.

"You've got a really big mouth, girl," Sirius smirked his hazel eyes flashing. "And you need to learn to keep it shut."

"What's going on with you?" Caitlin asked, totally unafraid of him. "You're acting so nasty."

Sirius shrugged.

"Just feel like it I guess," he smiled.

"Well, I feel like putting my foot up your ass," Caitlin retorted. "Knock off the attitude."

At that, Sirius grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. He flung her.

She crashed onto several desks and breaking them in half before rolling off them and landing on her back. One arm was draped across her stomach and her right wrist was resting by her ear. She had a thin ribbon of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. She wasn't moving.

"CAITLIN!" Lily screamed.

James immediately rushed over to Caitlin. Lily followed him.

James crouched down beside Caitlin and I saw him feel her neck for a pulse.

"Is she okay?" I demanded swallowing, my Adams apple moving up and down.

James slowly raised his head and from the tears in his blue eyes, I knew she wasn't okay. Just then, Sirius took a swing at me. His fist connected with my abdomen. I was doubled over, gasping for breath.

Lily fled from the classroom, obviously going for some help.

James was staying with Caitlin as if protecting her.

I tackled Sirius and he landed on his back, me straddling him.

I gave him a good punch in the side of the face before Sirius, with what seemed like inhuman strength, pushed me off of him. I landed on my rear-end and looked up in time to see Sirius change into the black dog and his ears were pinned back. His canines and incisors were bared as he charged at me.

I scrambled to my feet and leaped out of the way. The dogs' paws skidded on the floor as it regained traction and continued to come at me.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" James cried stunned.

"I don't know!" I cried, pre-occupied with keeping Sirius' jaws from clamping on me.

The big dog stood over me and tried to get his jaws around my throat. I put my hands on either side of the dogs' neck and tried to keep him away, but it was strange. The dog seemed ten times stronger than me, but I used all of my werewolf strength in me.

The dogs' jaws snapped, sending clear saliva all over the front of my uniform.

I cringed, struggling to keep Sirius from biting me or tearing my throat out.

"JAMES HELP!" I cried wincing.

James immediately rushed over to help and went to wrap his arms around Sirius' mid-section to lift him off of me, but the dog arched his neck around and clamped his jaws on James' wrist.

The teeth sank into the skin.

James let out a cry as blood began flowing.

He fell backward clutching his wrist. The dog turned his eyes onto me next. The normally gentle and kind brown eyes had a maniacal look to them. James scooted away from us still clutching his wrist. If the wound wasn't healed soon, he would certainly bleed to death and already he was looking pale. The dog continued to try and get at me.

Just then, someone burst into the classroom. It was Lily, followed by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dawes and Professor Anicks.

The dog turned his head around and saw Professor Dumbledore and charged at him. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The dogs' paws hit the ground in rhythm as I galloped toward him, the eyes locked on Dumbledore and the teeth still bared.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and aimed it at the dog.

The dog continued to gallop toward him.

Lily screamed and rushed over to James. She dropped to her knees beside him and cradled his head against her chest. She was sobbing hysterically.

I propped myself up onto my elbows. Lily was shrieking hysterically that James was gone. I scrambled over to him and felt his neck. There was no pulse and an extremely large pool of blood was by his thigh from his wrist.

I raised my eyes to Professor Dumbledore. The dog was inches from him now.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Professor Dumbledore said.

A jet of green shot out from the tip of Dumbledore's wand and hit the dog directly in the chest. It froze in mid-stride and then fell to its side dead.

Lily screamed and sobbed even more hysterically. I was even in shock and felt my body trembling. Professor Dawes came over to Lily and began comforting her. I got to my feet and went over to Caitlin. I hovered above her and put a hand under her head. Her eyes were closed and there was a thin ribbon of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. I gently pulled Caitlin's body against mine and cradled her. I buried my face into her hair and sobbed uncontrollably myself.

I pressed my face deep into her hair, inhaling the scent of raspberry from the shampoo she used. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I held her tighter against me.

"It wasn't Sirius," Dumbledore's voice said quietly and softly.

"What do you mean? It was him! I saw him!" Lily shrieked.

"I mean it wasn't him really," Dumbledore said.

I didn't raise my head for anything. All that mattered was Caitlin, James and Sirius was dead.

Professor Dawes gently but firmly pulled Lily out of the classroom with much protesting.

I heard Dumbledore exhale loudly and then a bright flash went off before my eyes.


	2. Hogsmeade

Call On Me

Chapter One-Hogsmeade

I awoke in the boys' dorm, in my bed in darkness. I quickly tossed off the covers and switched on the light. I saw James and Sirius sound asleep in their beds. I quickly scrambled to my feet and flew into the common room, pacing back and forth. I was in a pair of gray jogging pants and a white tee-shirt.

I quickly ran a hand through my hair as I paced the common room trying to figure out what had happened.

_Was it a nightmare? Or something else? _

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" a familiar soft female voice asked from behind me.

I turned around. It was Caitlin. She was dressed in pink flannel pajama pants and a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. Her hair had been pinned up in a sloppy ponytail and some strands had come loose, hanging down against her shoulders. Her honey brown eyes were locked on me.

She was grinning, yet looking concerned at the same time.

I felt my throat aching at the sight of her, remembering what Sirius did to her.

I just dropped onto the couch and leaned forward, my elbows resting on my thighs. I buried my face into my hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, suddenly her voice becoming alarmed as I felt her sit next to me.

I felt her arm wrap around my shoulders. I slumped sideways against her. She was warm, solid and alive.

I had my head resting against her chest.

"Remus? Talk to me," she said becoming more frightened and concerned. "You're scaring me."

CAITLIN.

Remus had his head resting against my chest. I kept my arm around his shoulders.

He quickly sat up again and peered into my eyes.

"I-I had some kind of nightmare I guess you would say," he began slowly. "I dreamed that Sirius was acting nasty, turned into the dog and killed you and James and then Dumbledore came in and killed Sirius before he attacked Dumbledore himself."

He was shaking and sweaty at the same time.

"Oh," I said softly. "It was just a nightmare. Don't worry about it. We're all okay now."

Remus' blue eyes never left mine.

"It was horrible," he whispered.

Just then, Sirius and James entered the common room.

"Hey," Sirius asked, looking concerned. "What's going on? Everything alright?"

"Remus had a horrible nightmare," I explained to them and began telling them what Remus had told me.

"Whoa," Sirius said looking upset. "I would never turn on you guys like that."

"Yes but what if you couldn't help it?" Remus asked jumping to his feet.

Sirius studied him with his hazel eyes. His black hair was standing on end just like James'.

"Moony, relax okay? I'm fine. I'm my old witty self," Sirius said earnestly. "Watch."

He pulled out his wand and aimed it at James backside.

He whispered something and James' rear inflated.

"Hey!" James cried, turning around in circles, trying to see just how big his backside had gotten. "Shrink it!"

I had to laugh. It was funny.

Remus shook his head as if trying to clear it of the horrible dream and then he too joined in on the laughing.

Finally Sirius shrank James' backside to normal size and tucked his wand back into the waistline of his Pj's.

"We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow okay?" James said. "A good butterbeer will cheer you up. It was only a dream okay?"

Remus nodded then froze.

"Wait," he said suddenly. "Hogsmeade? Didn't we already go?"

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"No man," James said shaking his head. "This is the first trip of the year. I think you might've fallen out of bed and hit your noggin there pal."

He headed back to the boys' dorm and Sirius soon followed.

Remus was still looking confused.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked curiously getting to my feet and heading over to him.

"It feels like I've been to Hogsmeade before," he said slowly.

"Well sure," I said brightly. "Last year silly."

This was our 7th and final year. We graduated at the end of the year.

Remus shook his head.

"No," he said slowly. "Like last week."

I smiled.

"I think you're finally feeling the stress," I said. "All this extra work is getting to you."

Remus raised his eyes to mine.

He shook his head as if trying to shake a memory or something and then shrugged.

"You're probably right," he said exhaling loudly.

I beamed.

"Try and go back to sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning," I said as I headed back to the girls' dorm.

REMUS.

I watched Caitlin go and felt myself smiling. It was so good to see her, James and Sirius alive. I loved them so much and I would hate it if anything ever happened to any of them.

Sighing, I returned to the boys' dorm.

The next morning, I met everyone down at the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. Caitlin was talking with James and Sirius and Lily were engaged in conversation. Peter however was quietly eating his breakfast.

"Hey Moony," James said looking up with Caitlin. "Sleep better?"

I took a seat beside Peter and began helping myself to some pancakes.

"Actually yeah," I admitted. "Much better."

"Good," Caitlin said earnestly.

"Oh no! Sirius put down the fork!" James cried mockingly as Sirius pretended to jab James with the fork and then strangle him.

Peter rolled with laughter.

I sat there, and raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Guys knock it off," Caitlin snapped.

"Yeah," Lily chimed in. "That must've been a horrible dream Moony had."

Chuckling, James and Sirius stopped fooling around.

"That wasn't funny," I said angrily. "That dream really upset me."

"Moony, we were just teasing you," Sirius said tilting his head.

"Still," I said. "It wasn't a pleasant dream and I never want to have another one like it ever again."

"You guys have the mental capacity of a rock," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Not to mention the IQ," Caitlin added dryly.

Sirius put his arm around her and pulled her close. He gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"That's why we have you two to help us raise our IQ's," he said smirking.

"That's not all we help raise," Lily said darkly.

Caitlin just shook her head.

"That's too easy…let it go,"

We laughed good-naturedly at the joke.

"I'm already getting mental pictures, Lily!" Caitlin moaned. "Why'd you have to go and say that?"

We laughed again.

Caitlin let her forehead hit the table with a 'thud' and I saw her chuckling regardless.

My eyes lingered on her for a moment before moving on to Sirius.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I asked scrutinizing him.

"Yes," Sirius said exasperatedly. "Relax mate. The minute I start getting the craps and puking I'll let you know."

Caitlin moaned again.

James laughed and gently reached over Sirius to give her a prod.

Caitlin raised her head and grinned at James.

We headed back to the common room to get our hooded cloaks as we prepared to head to Hogsmeade.

CAITLIN.

I grabbed my navy blue hooded cloak and tied it around me, pulling the hood up over my head. The snow still kept falling and the blankets got thicker.

Remus had his cloak on, but he didn't pull the hood up. James, Lily and Sirius were standing in front of us on the line in the Great Hall, waiting for the carriages to come and get us. Remus and I were standing behind them.

"You seem quiet," I said softly looking up into his face.

He was a bit taller than me. He had to be at least 6"1'. I was 5'5.

"I'm just thinking of that dream," he said. "It was so vivid and lifelike."

I linked arms with him and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Forget it okay? We're all okay and it was nothing more than a dream," I said reassuringly.

He looked down at me and smiled, nodding as well.

The carriages arrived and we piled into them.

The Threstrals began leading us away from the castle and to Hogsmeade.

Once we hit Hogsmeade, the students began heading in different directions. We immediately hit the Three Broomsticks.

Lily and I nabbed a table and took off our cloaks, shaking the snow flakes off them and we hung them around the back of our seats.

I sat down and so did Lily. Remus sat down across from me and on my left was Sirius and James was on Lily's right.

James carried the butterbeers over to the table and we handed them out. I wrapped my hands around the warm mug and took a sip of the frothing liquid.

"Mmm," I said sighing. "That warms you right up."

"Much like your boyfriend huh?" Sirius cracked.

I was dating this 7th year Slytherin named Sam Wilson. He was nice compared to the rest of them.

"I bet he warms her up even more," James teased winking at me.

I scowled at him.

"Shut your pie holes," I muttered taking another sip of butterbeer.

"I can't believe for a Slytherin, he's an angel," Sirius continued. "Normally, they've adapted to the Slytherin way: To Torment and Keep Attitudes."

"I have to admit, I was shocked as well," James admitted seriously.

"You love picking people apart, don't you?" I asked angrily.

"No, Caitlin," Sirius said shaking his head. "We're just looking out for you okay? We just don't trust the Slytherins as far as we can throw them. I'm just saying he may have a hidden agenda."

"And what would that be?" I argued. "The fact that someone actually likes me? You two can't stand it so you start acting like my parents? I don't need parents here…I need best friends."

James had a remorseful expression on his face and so did Sirius.

"Lin, we're just looking out for you okay? We are your best friends. We just don't want to see you get hurt incase Sam's feelings are false," Sirius said earnestly.

His hazel eyes were filled with remorse and hurt.

"Then act like my best friends," I retorted. "I can handle myself okay?"

Remus was carefully observing the conversation but said nothing.

I saw Sirius give Remus an irritated glance but he said nothing more.

"Ooh! They've got a new drink out called 'Manehiem'," Sirius said breaking the silence. "I think I'm going try it."

"It's supposed to come from Romania or something," James offered. "I'm passing."

"You're passing gas?" Sirius cracked. "Eww James."

Sirius finished off his butterbeer and got up again.

I rolled my eyes.

"That guy is seriously oxygen deprived at times,"

Lily chuckled.

"Yeah," she agreed.

A few moments later, Sirius came back with a glass bottle filled with a light purple liquid with bubbles.

Remus carefully peered at the drink.

"Looks strange," he commented. "And there's something on the bottom of it," he continued.

We all squinted at the small round bottom of the bottle. A tiny little object was just sitting there. I couldn't make out what it looked like, but it looked like a baby worm or something.

"Eww Sirius," Lily said frowning. "I don't think you should drink this."

"I've got a bad feeling about it," Caitlin added.

"Guys chill out," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "It's just a drink. Nothing bad can come from a drink can it?"

We all raised our eyebrows at each other.

Sirius began drinking it.

"Taste's like grape soda," he said. "Not bad."

He continued to drink it until it was all gone.

"That was great," he said grinning. "Why don't the rest of you try it?"

We all shook our heads and finished our butterbeers.

I checked my watch.

"We've got about 10 minutes before we head back to school," I said.

We talked for a bit more and then grabbed our cloaks and put them on. I pulled the hood up on my head and we left the Three Broomsticks.

We climbed into the carriages and we began heading back to school.

When we arrived back at school, it was just about time for dinner.

Sirius began hungrily diving into the mashed potatoes and roast beef.

"He's definitely got a bottomless pit," Remus said shaking his head.

We helped ourselves to dinner and continued to talk more.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked up.

It was Sam.

"Hey," I said brightly. "What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to know if it would be alright to sit with you guys?" Sam asked.

He has short, light brown hair and the most amazing green eyes. He was dressed in the Slytherin colors on his robe and uniform.

"Aren't you afraid of what the 'others' might say?" James asked raising an eyebrow at him, gesturing to the Slytherin table.

Sam shrugged.

"Naw," he said.

James and Sirius shrugged as if to say 'suit yourself' and Sam took a seat next to me.

"So what did you guys do in Hogsmeade today?" Sam asked.

"Didn't you go?" Remus asked.

Sam shook his head.

"No," he said. "I had to take a make-up exam for Professor Aris. I had left the class yesterday because I was sick to my stomach."

"Why?" Lily asked curiously.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know," he said. "I think it was because of something I drank or ate. But I'm feeling much better now."

I grinned.

Sam grinned back and gave me a quick kiss.

"I've got to jet," he said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

He got up and left.


	3. The Brawl

Call On Me

Chapter Three-The Brawl

The next morning, I awoke feeling happy, refreshed and just peaceful.

I quickly grabbed my uniform and robe and headed to the shower room just down the hall from the common room.

I entered the shower room and eagerly began showering.

Once I was done, I pulled on my robe and uniform and dried my hair. I left it down and it hung around my shoulders in gentle waves. I headed down to breakfast.

I was happily shocked to see Sam sitting with Remus, Lily, James, Peter and Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

I sat down next to him and gave him a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I asked helping myself to some porridge and crumpets.

"Can't I sit here without explaining?" Sam asked pretending to pout.

"We just thought normally you sit with the other beasts," Sirius muttered.

I threw Sirius a warning look.

Sam pretended he didn't hear Sirius.

"Yes of course," I said smiling.

REMUS.

James leaned close.

"Why didn't you say anything to her yesterday?" James whispered.

"Oh that's why I got the irritated look?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Because Caitlin isn't going to stop seeing Sam just because _we _say so. Unfortunately, she's got to learn on her own. That and we really should be more supportive even if I myself don't have a good feeling about him. We should trust her judgment."

James went back to his breakfast as well.

I watched Caitlin talking with Sam. Sam was gently tucking her hair behind her ear as she was laughing at something he had said.

I suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through me. I just shook my head and the feeling vanished.

We've known her for 7 years now. We met during our first year. All of us had become really close friends.

But still, this new feeling began surfacing every once and a while.

After breakfast, we headed to classes.

Our first class was History of Magic taught by Professor Erwin. Sirius and Caitlin were sitting in front of me. I was in the middle by myself and behind me were James and Lily.

We began the lesson.

About an hour into the lesson, the classroom door opened up and we all turned around in our seats.

It was Sam.

"Sam? What on earth are you doing here?" Caitlin asked surprised as she got up from her seat.

Immediately, I picked up the scent. He wasn't well.

"He's sick," I said getting up also.

Sam was leaning against the doorframe, looking pale and sweaty and as if he had no strength.

"Get him to Madam Elkins," Professor Erwin said.

So, I swung one arm around my shoulders and Caitlin swung his other arm around hers and we led him off to the hospital wing.

Madam Elkin checked him over.

"Seems like it's some kind of virus," she said. "With some fluids and an Athol Potion, he'll be good as new."

Caitlin seemed relieved and leaned down to kiss Sam on his forehead.

"Feel better okay?" she whispered.

We left.

"Weird," I mused.

"What's weird?" Caitlin asked as we headed to class again.

"That was the second time he felt ill, remember? He said he missed Hogsmeade because he felt sick to his stomach," I said.

"Probably one of those Muggle 24 hour viruses," Caitlin said shrugging. "We can catch them you know. We're not super humans."

I nodded.

"I know," I said.

We entered the classroom again and continued on with the lesson.

When the first two classes were over, Sirius and Caitlin headed back to the hospital wing to check on Sam.

I told James, Peter and Lily what I had said to Caitlin about this being the second time Sam felt ill.

"Hmm," James mused. "Maybe it was the beginning of whatever he's got now?"

"That could be," Lily said nodding.

"True," I agreed.

But something in my gut was nagging at me.

Sirius and Caitlin came back.

"Madam Elkin says Sam is doing much better now," Sirius reported. "He'll be okay by dinner time."

"Good," Lily said relieved.

By lunchtime, Sam seemed to have made a miraculous recovery and wanted Caitlin to meet him in the library.

She left the Great Hall when she was done eating and headed off.

CAITLIN.

I eagerly entered the library and saw Sam standing half hidden in the shadows. Madam Pince was not in the library.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked beaming. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Sam replied. "Where are your friends?"

I leaned forward to give him a kiss and pulled back stunned.

"Huh? They're eating lunch down in the Hall," I said shocked. "Why are you asking?"

"They always seem to be with you," Sam replied, his tone stiff and cold.

"Well, they are my best friends," I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well, I don't want you hanging around them anymore," Sam replied sharply. "You never seem to have enough time for me."

"Sam, that's not true!" I protested. "I've got a lot of school work as well! This is our final year you know."

"Either them or me," Sam continued as he grabbed my arm hard and pinned it behind me.

"Ow!" I cried in pain. "Sam let go!"

Sam pushed me back against a table and pressed himself against me.

"Sam! Let me go! What are you doing?" I cried struggling to break free.

"CHOOSE!" Sam roared.

"How dare you tell me to choose!" I cried.

With Sam's other free hand, he loosened my tie and pulled my robe and gray vest off my shoulders exposing the skin.

"Sam! Let me go!" I cried still struggling to get free.

He punched me in the face. I felt a cut on my lip beginning to bleed and I knew I had a bruised black and blue cheekbone.

His hands began sliding up my inner thighs and unbuckled the belt to his slacks.

"NO! SAM LET ME GO!" I screamed pounding on his chest, but it was no use.

He pressed his hips against mine and I screamed.

REMUS.

I picked up screaming in the library and recognized it as Caitlin.

"Caitlin…she's in trouble," I said quickly and jumped to my feet.

James immediately followed me.

I tore up to the library and entered it. Sam had Caitlin pinned against the edge of the table and he had his hips pressed against hers.

"HEY!" James roared as he took off and pulled Sam off of Caitlin. James had a hard time restraining Sam. Caitlin just slid to the floor in a heap on her backside and her legs were stretched out. I dropped to my knees beside her, my knees skidding on the surface of the floor a few inches.

"Caitlin?" I demanded alarmed.

I gently took her chin and turned her head to the side.

"Shit," I swore.

She had a nice black and blue cheekbone and her lower lip had a cut on it and it was bleeding.

She just seemed completely out of it. She let out a small moan.

I looked up. James' attempt to restrain Sam had failed and Sam had broken lose and went to come toward Caitlin again, but I pulled out my wand and aimed it at him like a knife.

"Stand back," I snarled angrily. "What did you do to her?"

"I got a little 'me' time," Sam smirked.

At that moment, Sirius appeared, followed by Lily and Peter.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" James roared.

"What happened?" Sirius asked looking from me, to Caitlin, to James and then to Sam.

"I think he raped her," I said quietly.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Sirius roared and sprang into action.

He tackled Sam to the floor and began punching him.

"I'm getting help!" Lily cried as she and Peter took off.

James joined in on the fight.

I turned my attention back to Caitlin. I wasn't about to stop James and Sirius when Sam totally deserved everything he got.

I cupped her chin in my hand and with my free hand I gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Remus," she moaned softly.

"I'm here," I said gently.

A few moments later, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Aris and Professor McGonagall arrived.

"STOP!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

James and Sirius ignored her.

Professor Dawes and Professor Aris went over and pulled James and Sirius off of Sam.

"What on earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Sam raped Caitlin," Sirius spat.

"WHAT?" Professor Aris cried. "Is this true?"

"I wanted a little 'me' time, Professor," Sam said. "She never had enough time for me anymore."

"Oh my God," Professor McGonagall said. "Deal with him."

Professor Aris and Professor Dawes pulled Sam from the library. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came over to Caitlin. Sirius and James both had bleeding lips and black eyes.

They also came over.

"Is she alright?" Sirius demanded anxiously.

"She'll have to get checked over by Madam Elkin though," Professor Dumbledore said gently, putting a hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

At his touch, Caitlin seemed to come alive. Her body jerked backward slightly and she eyed us wildly.

"Caitlin?" James asked worriedly. "Do you know what just happened?"

"Of course," Caitlin replied. "Sam raped me."

"Come on," Sirius said as he bent down to help her up. "We're taking you to Madam Elkin to get checked over."

But the minute Sirius touched her arm she had the same violent reaction and pulled away.

"I expected this," Dumbledore said kindly. "Her body's had a trauma inflicted on it and she' afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" James asked concerned keeping his eyes on Caitlin.

"You three," Dumbledore said gesturing to me, James and Sirius.

"Caitlin, it's just us. We would never hurt you," I said soothingly as I went to gently touch her chin.

She scrambled to her feet and immediately went over to Professor McGonagall.

"S-stay away from me," Caitlin stammered.

"I'll take her," McGonagall offered as she led Caitlin out of the library next. Lily and Peter went with them after they had returned with the teachers.

I got to my feet. My heart was aching to see Caitlin like this and I wanted so badly to hurt Sam the way he hurt Caitlin.

I swallowed, feeling my anger starting to get the better of me.

"I'm not finished with him," Sirius growled angrily, clutching his fist and slamming it into his opened palm. "I want to _kill _him for what he did to Caitlin."

"I agree," James said quietly. "He deserves whatever he gets."

"And we're the ones who are going to give it to him," Sirius replied bitterly.

"You didn't stop Sirius and I," James said peering at me. "Why? We thought for sure you'd be the first to stop a fight."

"Because Sam deserved it," I replied. "Why would I stop something that he deserved?"

Sirius grinned.

"Moony's turning!" he grinned.

"No," I said shaking my head. "That doesn't mean if I don't see a fight elsewhere that I'm not going to stop it…it just means that the fight you two were engaged in was different. I wanted Sam to get into trouble."

"But what about us?" Sirius asked. "We were the ones fighting as well."

I nodded.

"But knowing Dumbledore he won't see that,"

Sirius' lip twitched at that.

"Let's go," I said.

We left the library and headed to the hospital wing.

Caitlin was sitting on a cot and Madam Pomfrey was examining her.

Professor McGonagall was standing nearby.

"How is she?" James asked worriedly.

"She's alright. Nothing was torn or anything," Madam Elkin said meaningfully. "She was able to tell us what exactly happened and from the sound of it, it was forced and nothing was damaged internally."

Sirius swore.

"Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry," Sirius said grinning with mock sweetness. "Shoot."

McGonagall eyed him, but said nothing more.

"How are you feeling?" James asked softly as we stood around the cot.

"Scared and confused," Caitlin admitted hugging herself.

"She's set to leave," Madam Elkin said. "I would advise however no sex for a while and help her to get through this."

She looked at us.

I moved my eyes onto Caitlin's.

James and Sirius immediately went to help Caitlin, but she pulled away.

"Lemme try," I said and stepped forward.

I held out my hand.

Caitlin stared at me and my hand.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

After a few moments, Caitlin slowly placed her hand in mine and I closed my hand around hers. I felt her tense up immediately, but she still continued to hold it.

"Well I'll be," Madam Elkin said smiling. "Work with her okay?"

I nodded as we led Caitlin out of the hospital wing.


	4. The ME's Report

Call On Me

Chapter Four-The ME's Report

We led Caitlin back to the Gryffindor common room.

She sat down on the couch and continued to hug herself. Lily sat down beside her and stroked her hair.

James and Sirius said they were going to 'give Sam a talking to', but knowing them, they weren't finished with him yet, even though we had learned that he was going to be expelled for good and that Caitlin's parents were going to press charges against him through the Ministry of Magic. He was in real, deep trouble.

The Ministry has a jail section for crimes like this…like the Muggles do.

"We're here if you need us," Sirius said peering at Caitlin with real concern.

Caitlin smiled.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Sirius slowly sat down beside her. She cautiously watched her and I saw her body tense up when his shoulders lightly touched hers.

"I know you guys won't hurt me," she continued softly looking at Sirius, James, Peter and I. "But I can't help it."

"You don't have to explain, Lin," James said kindly and softly. "We totally understand. You let us know when you're ready for a hug okay?"

He gave her a wink.

She smiled and nodded.

"She let Moony take her hand," Peter chimed in.

"Probably because he was the first to help her," James suggested. "Little by little she'll come around. We can't go picking at her because she let one of us near her more than the others."

Peter began blushing and apologized. He avoided Caitlin's gaze.

"Okay," Sirius said exhaling loudly. "What the hell was up Sam's ass? Why on earth did he act like that?"

"I don't know," Caitlin said shaking her head. "He just seemed nasty. I don't know what had gotten into him. He never acted like that and it was like he wasn't himself."

"He felt sick earlier," Lily said. "Remus and you helped him to the hospital wing. Did Madam Elkin find anything wrong with him?"

Caitlin shook her head. "No, just that he had a slight virus and that he was going to be okay,"

We fell silent.

"It's really strange," I said slowly. "No one could just arbitrarily act like that."

"Did he ever show signs of aggression or anything?" James asked.

Again, Caitlin shook her head.

"We've been alone many of times and he never…"

Her voice trailed off.

"That's enough questions for now," I said shortly. "We need to go to class. I'm sure Dumbledore told the rest of the Professors what had happened."

Sirius gently extended his hand for her to shake.

"We'll see you later okay?"

Caitlin slowly shook it.

"I don't really feel like being alone right now," Caitlin admitted.

"One of us can stay with you then," Lily said brightly.

All eyes immediately landed on me.

"Sure," I said. "I'll stay with her."

Lily got up and as she passed me, she gave my shoulder a squeeze. I was sitting in the chair. James winked at Caitlin before he, Sirius and Peter left the common room.

I stayed seated in the chair.

"Would you like something to munch on or to drink?" I asked.

Caitlin laid down on the couch on her back, and stared up at the ceiling. She tucked her hands behind her head and her feet dangled over the arm.

"No thanks," she said.

Her vest and robe still hung a bit off her shoulder. I saw four scratch marks on her skin. I got up and stood over her and then leaned down slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice becoming tight with panic.

"Easy," I said in a soothing tone. "I just noticed some scratches on your shoulder. Did Madam Elkin see them?"

I gently pulled back the torn robe and vest so I could see the scratches better. She involuntarily lashed out and ended up kicking me in the groin.

I was doubled over in agony and leaned against the fireplace. I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh Remus," Caitlin said as her voice filled with guilt and remorse. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I wheezed.

She still looked completely guilty and upset.

Just then, Sirius came back into the common room.

"Heh. Forgot my Potions textbook," he said sheepishly, then paused when he saw me and Caitlin.

"What. Just. Happened?" he asked slowly looking from me to Caitlin.

"I've noticed she had four scratches on her shoulder and I went to pull back the vest and robe and she lashed out at me," I said finally able to shake it off.

Sirius cringed.

"Ouch. Not a good spot to get hit,"

He scanned the common room.

"Ah, there's the book," he said as he rushed over to the table and picked it up. He then left the common room.

"Remus I'm really, really sorry," Caitlin apologized again.

"Forget it okay?" I said earnestly.

I sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah Madam Elkin did see the scratches," Caitlin continued. "She put a Hadron salve on it."

I nodded.

We talked for a bit about her parents. They worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Law Enforcement section. We continued to talk until dinner time rolled around. We headed out of the common room and began walking down the corridor.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore approached us.

"Hello Miss Andrews," he said pleasantly. "How are you doing?"

"Been better," Caitlin said.

"I understand," Dumbledore said. "I must ask you two to come with me for a moment. I need you to take a look at Mr. Wilson."

Caitlin and I looked at each other before we followed Professor Dumbledore.

He led us to a room that was guarded by Professor Anicks.

Dumbledore nodded to Professor Anicks and she stepped away from the door, heading down the corridor. Dumbledore waved his wand against the door and immediately, the door vanished.

Sam was pacing the room. I felt Caitlin's hand close around my arm and her fingers dig into my robe.

"Don't worry. This is a Spy Charm. We can see him but he can't see us or get to us," Dumbledore explained.

Caitlin's grip on my arm didn't release and she hugged my arm as if afraid to take one step toward the invisible door.

We turned our attention back to Sam. He had a cut on his forehead and blood trickled down the side of his face. He threw himself against the door.

Caitlin screamed and grabbed a handful of my robe and pressed her face into it.

"Has he ever acted this way before?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"No," I said. "Caitlin was telling us before that he never expressed any behavior like this before."

"Hmm," Dumbledore said thoughtfully stroking his beard. "Most unusual. Did he have anything different in his diet or if he took any particular potion?"

"No," Caitlin said, slowly peeling her face away from my robe. "Nothing that I know of."

Sam threw himself against the door again, and Caitlin returned her face to my robe.

His face was becoming even more mangled and cut from the wood on the door.

"Although," I said suddenly. "He was sick earlier for the second time. He said the other day he skipped Hogsmeade because he was sick to his stomach and that it might've been something he ate or drink, but he didn't give more information."

"So he stayed here at the castle?" Dumbledore asked becoming alarmed.

"I think so," I said.

"I'm going to have a word with the elves and see if they know something out of the ordinary," he said.

Sam once again threw himself against the door, this time he swayed on his feet and then fell to his side. He wasn't moving.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said. "Stay here. Do not open the door or move."

I nodded as he hurried off down the corridor.

"It's okay, Caitlin," I said looking down at her. "Sam can't hurt you anymore."

She looked up at me, our faces several inches apart. She offered me a weak smile.

A few moments later, Dumbledore came back with Professor Anicks and Professor Erwin. They opened the door and Caitlin scooted behind me, peering around me. Professor Anicks crouched down beside Sam's body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead," Professor Anicks said shocked looking up at us.

"Impossible," Professor Dumbledore said shocked.

"I'm afraid she's right," Professor Erwin said looking from Dumbledore to Professor Anicks. "He is dead."

Professor Dumbledore turned to Caitlin and me.

"Miss Andrews," Dumbledore said suddenly. "With your permission, I'd like to send Sam's body to the Ministry of Magic's ME Division."

"ME division?" I asked tilting my head.

"It's sort of like the Muggle morgue but they do autopsies. We will know for sure what was going on with him. It's up to Miss Andrews and Mr. Wilson's parents naturally,"

"Sure," Caitlin said in a small voice.

"I'll go contact the Wilson's as well," Dumbledore said.

Professor Anicks and Professor Erwin stepped out of the room and Dumbledore waved the wand at the door again so that it re-appeared.

"Why don't you two head down to the Great Hall?" Professor Erwin said kindly, his green eyes were filled with concern.

Caitlin finally released me as we headed down to the Great Hall.

James, Sirius, Lily and Peter were already at the Gryffindor table, helping themselves to food. We took a seat and filled them in on what happened.

"Whoa," James said.

"I don't believe it," Sirius said wide-eyed.

"It's probably the only way to tell why he suddenly turned," Caitlin said sighing. "Because all answers don't seem to add right and it doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't," Lily said shaking her head.

We were silent for a bit as we ate our dinner.

After dinner, we headed back to the common room.

We were all deep in thought at this point and very confused.

We headed off to bed.

The next morning, we awoke and James, Peter, Sirius and I headed into the common room. Lily and Caitlin were already up but they had a strange expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked sitting on the chair across from them.

James took a seat next to Caitlin and I was glad to see that this time she didn't involuntarily flinch or anything.

"Professor McGonagall was just in to see us," Lily said slowly. "She told us the results of the ME in the Ministry on Sam."

We waited.

It was a while before she spoke again and she took a shaky breath.

"It seems, Sam had a toxin in his blood," she said looking around at each of us. "A toxin called Adrenalis Morimun."

"I've heard of that," I mused. "It is supposed to hype up the adrenalin in the body."

Lily nodded.

"But that isn't the strangest part," she said swallowing. "They also found a parasite attached to Sam's spine."

Startled gasps went around.

"A _parasite_?" Sirius asked shocked.

Lily nodded.

"What's a parasite?" Peter asked.

"Sort of like you," Sirius said wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders. "You suck the life out of us by hanging around."

He winked at Peter to show he was joking, but I seriously doubted it.

"It feeds off the host," Caitlin explained swallowing. "Much like a leech."

"How on earth did a parasite get into his body?" James asked scratching his head.

"That's the mystery," Lily said. "They don't know. I mean it could've bitten him, or got into a wound he had…they just don't know."

We all sat around, pondering.

Suddenly, a horrible thought entered my mind.

"Could it have been ingested?" I asked suddenly.

They all looked up at me.

"Yeah!" Sirius said nodding eagerly. "That sounds like a plausible explanation."

"He willingly ate a parasite?" Caitlin asked, tilting her head.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Suppose it was in the food or a drink? He would've ingested it without even knowing."

"I think Moony's right," James said. "We should tell Dumbledore."

"Good idea," Sirius said. "Let's head down to the Great Hall."

He suddenly coughed.

"You okay?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yeah, probably just a cold," Sirius said shrugging. "I'll go to Madam Elkin if I feel any worse."

We headed down to the Great Hall and began eating.

Caitlin said she felt well enough to go to class.

CAITLIN.

I still felt a bit shaken up about what happened, but I found I was coming around little by little. I couldn't believe the ME's report on Sam. It made sense and yet it didn't. First, if it was in the food or drinks, wouldn't the house elves sense something was wrong? Or was this in something completely different that the elves would have no knowledge of how it got there?

I sighed and took a seat next to Sirius in Transfiguration. Today we were learning how to transfigure a rabbit into a hedgehog.

Remus and Lily were sitting in front of us. James and Peter behind us.

Remus turned around in his seat to glance back at me. I gave him a smile and he smiled back before turning around in his seat again.

I felt a jab in my ribs that almost caused me to leap completely out of my seat.

"Whoa," Sirius said looking upset. "Sorry Lin. Forgot."

"It's okay," I said settling down again. "What is it?"

"Are you still going to the Christmas dance next week?" Sirius asked as he copied down the notes Professor Jennings wrote on the blackboard.

I sighed. "I'm not so sure. I wouldn't know who to go with,"

Sirius snorted. "You could come with me,"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me formally? Or informally?" I grinned.

"Informally I think," Sirius grinned.

"Well, I accept," I said.

Sirius continued to beam.


	5. Jealousy

Call On Me

Chapter Five-Jealousy

REMUS.

I heard everything behind me.

Sirius had asked Caitlin to the upcoming Christmas dance next week. I had been writing the instructions down from the board but now my quill had stopped at one spot, black ink pooling on the parchment.

"We don't have to dance or anything," Sirius continued. "I know you're probably not ready for that just yet."

"Remus? You okay?" Lily whispered beside me.

"Huh? Oh yeah," I said coming out of the stupor I had gone into. I glanced down at the parchment.

"Oh no," I said without emotion. "Lily? Do you have another parchment? This was my last piece. I've got to go back to the dorm later and get some more."

"Sure," Lily said eyeing me warily as she handed me two more pieces of parchment.

I continued to write the instructions, not really paying much attention to it.

Throughout the rest of the day, I had a hard time concentrating on my work and it showed as in Charms, I had accidentally set the bottom of Professor Aris' robe on fire resulting in him sending me to Dumbledore.

I trudged up to Dumbledore's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called and I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, stepping into his office.

"What can I do for you?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes sparkling behind his half moon spectacles.

"Professor Aris sent me here because I accidentally set the bottom of his robes on fire," I muttered plopping down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore's lip twitched.

"That doesn't sound like you, Remus. What's going on?"

"I don't know," I grumbled.

"Something is obviously bothering you," Dumbledore said kindly. "You have never had any problems with school work before."

I paused.

"Is it what happened to Caitlin?" he asked softly and quietly. "Because Madam Elkin said she is just fine and she's going to be okay. Thanks to your quick action, Sam couldn't have hurt her more than what he did thank God."

"It has to do with Caitlin, yes," I said quietly. "You see, I overhead Sirius asking her to the Christmas dance next week."

"Ah," Dumbledore said wisely. "And you're feeling a bit jealous, right?"

I looked at him.

"Is that what I'm feeling?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Listen," he said kindly. "I may be old but I certainly know when someone cares very much for their best friend."

I fell silent, thinking about what Dumbledore had said and he was right. I guess I was feeling jealous.

"You want to go with Caitlin…don't you?" Dumbledore asked gently.

I nodded.

"So talk to Sirius," he continued. "Tell him."

I didn't respond and kept silent.

"As for setting Professor Aris' robe on fire, try not to do it again," Dumbledore winked.

I gave him a halfhearted smile before leaving his office.

CAITLIN.

Charms was over and we were now sitting in the library just enjoying the peace and quiet and talking about Remus.

Poor Remus had set Professor Aris' robe on fire and he got sent to Dumbledore's office.

"He's been acting funny all day," James said worriedly. "I hope he's alright."

"Maybe he's got a parasite," Peter said in a squeaky, nervous tone.

"No," I said shaking my head. "This is something completely different. He seems…sad almost."

"Poor guy," Sirius said. "Maybe all this work load is getting to him now."

At that moment, Remus entered the library.

"Hey," Lily said brightly. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"Try not to let it happen again," Remus said his lip twitching as he took a seat next to James.

"Bless him," Sirius said with mock emotions. "Bless his little heart."

Peter giggled as Lily smacked Sirius up the back of the head.

"Are you alright? You seem upset or something?" I asked studying him.

"I'm fine," Remus said. "But Sirius? Can we talk?"

He turned serious as he looked at Sirius.

"Sure mate," Sirius said as he and Remus got up from the table and went to the back of the library, clear out of earshot.

"Hmm," James mused. "Wonder what that's all about?"

"Dunno," I said shrugging.

After a few minutes, Remus and Sirius returned.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked.

"Yup," Sirius said nodding.

Sirius turned to me.

"Caitlin? Change of plans babe for the Christmas dance,"

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't go…just remembered I had to be somewhere," he said.

"Oh," I said my heart sinking. "Okay. No problem."

"But Remus is taking my place," Sirius continued. "You are still going."

I brightened a bit.

"Ellie huh? When did you corner her?" James asked grinning slapping Sirius on the back.

"I just can't go alright?" Sirius said shortly and got up, leaving the table and heading out of the library.

"What's gotten into him?" Lily mused.

Remus avoided eye contact with me.

"What did you and Sirius talk about?" I asked intrigued.

"Nothing much really," Remus said shiftily.

"Spit it out mate," James said.

"I asked Sirius if it would be alright if I took Caitlin to the dance instead," Remus muttered.

"Remus," Lily said in a scolding tone. "Sirius was originally going with her. Why'd you ask him?"

I watched Remus' expression. He seemed totally embarrassed and put on the spot.

"It doesn't matter, Lily," I said interjecting. "As long as I'm going it doesn't matter to me who I go with."

Remus threw me a grateful look.

Lily and James then gathered their things and got up.

"We're off to Potions," Lily said. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a moment," I said.

Lily nodded and then she and James left. I too, gathered my things up and swung my bag onto my shoulder.

"You're not angry with me…are you?" Remus asked quietly also standing up.

"No," I said softly. "I just want to know the real reason why you asked to switch."

Remus hesitated.

"I can't tell you just yet," he said.

"That's fine," I said. "Come on. We're going to be late."

With that, we headed out of the library.

In Potions, I was sitting next to James. Behind me was Remus and Lily and behind them Sirius and Peter.

"I tried to see what the real reason was but he said that he couldn't tell me just yet," I whispered to James.

"He'll tell you when he's good and ready," James replied adding a Troeng to the potion.

About an hour into the lesson, Sirius suddenly cried out.

Immediately, we whirled around to look at him with concern.

"Sirius? What's wrong mate?" James demanded anxiously.

"My stomach," Sirius moaned. "I feel sick."

"Get to the hospital wing," Professor Ryken said.

Sirius got up and then so did Remus.

"I'll take him," Remus offered as he and Sirius left the classroom.

I was worried about Sirius now.

"Probably ate too much at breakfast," James suggested. "He wash shoveling down those sausages."

"With our luck he'd fart and that would be the end of Hogwarts as we know it," Lily said.

I had to laugh and so did James.

But I was still concerned for him.

REMUS.

I led Sirius down the corridor to the hospital wing.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"My stomach hurts," Sirius cringed as I helped him.

I was silent for a bit before I asked him something I had hoped the answer was 'no' to.

"Do you like Caitlin?" I asked quietly.

Sirius didn't reply right away.

He exhaled loudly before replying.

"Yes, I do," he said softly. "But I see that you also like her as well."

"We're best friends," I said.

Sirius looked at me smug.

"I'm not blind," he said. "I see the way you look at her. Moony, it's fine okay? I don't mind not going to the dance with her okay?"

I was stunned. I didn't know how to reply.

"S-sure," I stammered out finally.

We arrived at the hospital wing and Madam Elkin gave him a Trubinlo potion for his stomach. Shortly after that, he seemed much better.

We headed back to the classroom.

Sirius sat back down at his desk and picked up the lesson from where he left off. I took my seat and began thinking.

_So, Sirius did like Caitlin. How could I have not seen it myself? Sirius said it was okay that I went with her to the dance, but for some reason I still picked up his sadness. What am I going to do?_

I sighed.

Caitlin turned around in her seat to look at me.

"Are you okay, Moony? You seem distracted," she asked concerned.

Her honey brown eyes were locked on me.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just worried about Sirius. He seems better now though."

"Good," Caitlin said winking at me before turning around back in her seat.

After class, we headed to dinner and then sat around the common room for a bit.

Caitlin was laughing and joking around with James and Lily. Sirius was watched her with a wistful expression on his face.

I knew what I had to do.

"Sirius? Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked suddenly, standing up.

"Sure," he said.

I pulled him aside.

"Listen," I said dropping my voice down to a whisper. "I know and can see how much you like Caitlin. Why don't you go to the dance with her then? I don't want to make you upset or sad."

Sirius smiled.

"Relax, Moony," he said softly. "I want you to go with her."

"No," I said shaking my head. "I shouldn't've asked you to trade places. I had no idea you liked her but I'm backing off. You go."

"NO," Sirius said firmly. "You are going and that's it."

"Sirius, I can't let you do that," I said just as firmly. "You go with her."

"NO,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"NO!" Sirius shouted. "Dammit Moony! Just go alright? I'm fine. Don't worry about me okay?"

With that, he brushed past me and headed into the boys' dorm.

Lily, James and Caitlin had looked up to see what the problem was.

"Everything okay?" James asked softly and concerned.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Are you sure? We could hear you arguing from over here," Caitlin said, her lip twitching. "Something about taking me to the dance?"

I went over to her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Sirius likes you and I should not have asked him to trade places. But I had no idea that he did. I want him to go since that was the original plan."

Caitlin was silent.

"I'm not anyone's property, Remus," she began. "He never said anything to me about liking me, so I'm not exactly 'committed' if you will."

I nodded.

"Stop worrying okay? We're going to have a good time," she beamed.

I had to smile back.

"He never made a move yet," James added. "So you really had no proof. Relax. Sirius will be fine."

I began feeling much better now.

Then we all headed to bed.

I climbed into bed, feeling a bit better about the whole situation.

Around midnight, I sensed someone standing over me. I groggily opened my eyes and switched on the light.

It was Sirius.

"Padfoot? What are you doing?" I asked, my voice coming out dry and cracked from sleep.

Sirius didn't reply.

He suddenly lashed out and grabbed me around the throat and began squeezing tightly.

I began wheezing.

"Sirius," I croaked out as his grip tightened even more on my throat.

I was having a hard time breathing and I began wheezing badly.

I struggled to break his grip but it was no use. It was almost inhuman.

I thrashed around, hoping to knock something on the floor. Sure enough, I knocked over the glass pitcher of water. It shattered on the floor and water spilled.

By now, I was lightheaded.

"SIRIUS!" I heard James' cry from somewhere in the darkness.

At that moment, I passed out.


	6. The Christmas Dance

Call On Me

Chapter Six-The Christmas Dance

CAITLIN.

I heard commotion in the common room. I switched on my light and tossed off the covers. Lily was also awake.

"What on earth is going on out there?" Lily mused.

"Let's go see," I suggested.

We hurried as quietly as we could out of the girls' dorm.

We stepped into the common room and I grabbed Lily's arm, frozen in shock.

Remus was lying unconscious on the couch and James was talking to Sirius, who was crying. He was sitting on a chair.

"What happened?" I cried wide-eyed.

Professor McGonagall was standing beside Sirius on the chair.

"Miss Andrews? Head on back to bed," she said softly. "Everything is okay."

"Like hell it is," I replied. "What's going on? Why is Remus unconscious?"

Lily headed over to Sirius and James while I crouched down beside Moony on the couch. He had red marks around his throat.

"Sirius attacked Moony," James said swallowing. "He doesn't even remember doing it."

"What?" I cried.

"He was choking him," James continued. "He doesn't even know why he was doing it."

I turned to Remus and gently shook him.

After a few moments, he awoke.

He coughed and was wheezing slightly.

"How'd I get out here?" he croaked.

"James carried you out," Sirius said swallowing as tears slid down his cheeks. "I don't even know why I attacked you."

Remus rubbed his throat tenderly and swung his feet off the couch, pulling himself into a sitting position.

I gingerly sat down beside him.

"Could you have been sleep walking?" Lily suggested.

"I don't think so," Sirius replied shakily. "Because I remember everything and I know what happened afterwards."

"You okay?" I asked Moony concerned.

"My throat," he croaked out. "I can barely talk."

His voice went out for a bit and he cleared his throat.

"I want everyone to go back to their dorms," Professor McGonagall said. "I will deal with Mr. Black now. Please come with me."

Sirius gave Remus a guilty look and I knew he was upset as he followed Professor McGonagall out of the common room.

Suddenly, a thought entered my mind.

"Does anyone realize that this is similar to Sam?" I asked quietly.

Lily, James and Remus were silent.

"You mean the sudden random acts of violence?" James asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said. "Both Sirius and Sam had stomach problems and then they acted out violently."

"My God," Lily said wide-eyed, her emerald green eyes filled with fear. "You're right!"

"Hold on," James said. "Sam may have been a time bomb waiting to go off. But Sirius would never intentionally hurt Remus or anyone. He might've very well been sleep walking, but a lighter form."

"How is there a lighter form?" I asked. "Either your sleep walking or awake?"

"Trance," James said simply.

We were silent.

Realization dawned on us.

"Right," I said. "Okay that's a possible explanation. But who would want to put him into a trance and hurt Moony?"

"Dunno," James said. "But it is a reasonable explanation."

We nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked Remus.

He nodded.

"Okay. I'm heading back to bed," she said and gave James a kiss before getting up and leaving the common room.

"Coming mate?" James asked him.

"In a few," he said.

James nodded and gave me a wink before heading back to the boys' dorm.

"I have a theory on why Sirius attacked me," Remus said quietly.

"Why?" I asked leaning close to him so I could hear him easily.

"Because of you," he whispered. "I know it."

"Remus," I said sighing. "Let it go okay? I've known Sirius for nearly 7 years now…the same as I've known you, Lily, James and Peter. Sirius isn't the jealous or violent type. He would never do anything like that. You should know that in your heart."

"But he seemed upset," Remus continued. "Like I'd stabbed him in the back or something."

"Remus," I said softly, putting my face close to his. "Like I said earlier. He made no gesture that he likes me. You had no idea either. So how would you have known?"

He looked at me. His blue eyes were locked on mine.

"Stop worrying about it okay?"

He offered me a weak smile.

"How about I try and talk to him?" I suggested brightly hoping that Remus would stop worrying about it.

Remus smiled now in a genuine way.

"No, it's okay. Your right. I'm okay now,"

"Good," I said grinning. "'Cause the Christmas dance is next week."

I gently pressed my forehead against his and continued to smile.

"Try going back to sleep," I said.

I gave his hand a squeeze before getting up and heading back into the girls' dorm.

REMUS.

Caitlin had pressed her forehead against mine. Our faces were extremely close at that point so that my heart had been pounding.

I too, decided to head to bed next to try and go back to sleep.

The next morning, Sirius was sitting at the Gryffindor table with James and Peter.

Lily and Caitlin were talking to each other. I took a seat next to Caitlin.

"Morning, Moony," Sirius ventured in a hopeful tone.

"Morning," I said in a polite tone. "How'd everyone sleep last night?"

"Well," Lily said. "What happened with McGonagall?"

"She reckoned I was sleep walking so I got detention for the next week and lines,"

There was a silence.

"Hey Moony," Sirius said in a bright tone. "At lunch, why don't we all go under the oak tree and just take a breather?"

"Sure," I said nodding. "That sounds good."

I knew Sirius was trying to act like everything was normal, but in reality it wasn't.

My trust had been shaken slightly for him.

So during lunch we headed outside. The snow was sticking in several spots creating pockets of white on the ground. I didn't feel the cold, so I left my robe opened.

"Brrr," Lily said hugging her robe against her. "Aren't you cold?"

I shook my head.

"I don't feel the cold like you think,"

Lily and Caitlin got into talking about their dresses they had bought from home for the Christmas dance. Professor Dumbledore had allowed everyone to dress in Muggle dresses and suits for the dance.

James, Peter and Sirius began talking as well. I stood beside Lily and Caitlin, just listening to their conversations.

Finally, it was time to go in and head to the rest of the classes. I had no idea things would get worse.

THE FOLLOWING WEEK.

CAITLIN.

I eagerly got into my dress. It was a silver color with spaghetti shoulder straps and a little bit of embroidery along the hemline.

Lily had pinned my hair up into a side pony-tail and curled the hair. It hung over my right shoulder in gentle curls. She had applied light blue eye shadow and clear lip-gloss on me. In my ears were small gold hoops with a little diamond charm hanging from them. Around my neck was a pearl necklace.

"You look H.O.T," Lily smirked squealing.

She showed me a pocket sized mirror. I looked into it. I had to admit, I did look pretty nice.

I grinned.

Lily was dressed in a royal blue dress that hung off her shoulders slightly. Her auburn hair was pulled into a pony tail. Around her neck was a diamond pendant. In her ears were pearl earrings.

"Let's go make the guys drool," she grinned.

I grinned back.

We left the girls' dorm and entered the common room where the guys were meeting their dates.

The guys were all in suits and ties.

"There's my girl!" James cried happily as he spied Lily. "Hot, hot hot! And Caitlin! Whoo girl!"

Remus' eyes landed on me as I approached him.

"You look nice," he said softly.

"Why thank you," I said linking arms with him.

Sirius smiled at me. He and Peter were the only ones not dressed in suits and ties.

"You're not going?" Lily asked Peter and Sirius.

"Couldn't get a date," Peter squeaked out looking embarrassed.

"Well, the girls don't know what they're missing," I said kindly. "What about you Sirius?"

"Naw, I just didn't feel like going," he shrugged one shoulder. "I've got a lot of work to finish anyway. Peter and I were heading to the library. See you guys later and have fun."

With that, he and Peter left the common room.

"Let's go," James said as we left the common room and headed to the Great Hall.

We entered the Great Hall. It was completely transformed into a winter wonderland almost.

Warm snow fluttered from the ceiling and Christmas decorations filled every wall. Tables were set up. Couples were already sitting talking happily and laughing. We found a table and sat down.

"This is really nice," Lily said softly, snuggling up to James.

"Yeah," Remus admitted.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten a band called "Magic Wishes". They were really good.

The couples began dancing now to the slow music. Lily pulled a protesting James to his feet and led him onto the dance floor that had been cleared in the center of the Hall.

"Um," Remus said looking nervous. "Do…I mean, would…"

"Are you asking me to dance?" I asked, grinning and I raised an eyebrow.

Remus nodded.

"I'd love to sure," I said.

Relief spread over his face and he extended his hand out. I took and we walked onto the dance floor.

We faced each other. I took his left hand in my right and he placed his right hand on my hip. My left arm draped over his shoulder. We began slowly rotating on the spot.

Remus cleared his throat about 10 minutes later.

"Are you having a nice time?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said softly.

He looked pleased.

"I thought maybe you'd have a lousy time,"

I stopped dancing and looked at him startled.

"Why on earth would you think that?" I demanded.

Remus shrugged.

"I just thought you'd imagine dancing with the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team or someone handsome,"

I looked at him completely shocked.

"Remus," I said. "I'm having a lovely time okay? And just for the record, _you_ are handsome, smart, caring, gentle, and a great person. I can't understand why you didn't ask a girl before hand."

"I kind of wanted to go with you," he said quietly. "No one else."

I smiled.

"Well, you got your wish,"

He looked at me.

I then stepped closer to him and threw my arms around his neck. I drew him close and just rested my chin on his shoulder. I felt his arms slowly wrapping around me as we continued to rotate on the spot.

I closed my eyes, just enjoying his embrace and the overall atmosphere. I wasn't afraid anymore either…after what Sam had done. I trusted Remus and knew he wouldn't hurt me.

REMUS.

Caitlin didn't flinch at all. Maybe she was okay now. I knew she would never be her normal self again, but she'd be somewhat normal. I had my arms wrapped around Caitlin as well. My chin was resting on her shoulder. I could smell the shampoo in her hair and the faint scent of perfume. I lightly squeezed her. She responded by snuggling up against me more. I had briefly shut my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Lily and James smirking at me.

When the dancing was over, the food appeared.

We just looked down at our plates and said what we had wanted. We began talking and laughing and I was really enjoying myself. We were laughing over some of the pranks that James and Sirius had done in our 3rd year. Sirius had glued a 1st years rear-end to a toilet seat and James had dressed up like a girl and tried to get into the girls' bathroom in an emergency since the boys' bathroom had been flooded for the few hours by Peeves.

Caitlin really looked lovely. I felt a poke in my ribs and turned. It was James.

"I saw you two dancing," he whispered, his hazel eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"So?" I asked slowly.

"I'm not blind," James whispered. "I see the way you two are together."

"We're just best friends," I insisted, but even then, I began realizing new feelings toward Caitlin.

"Mmmhmm," James mused slyly.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to eat my spaghetti and meatballs.

Just then, there was a yell coming from the entranceway.

"HELP ME!" a voice cried.

Immediately silence fell across the Great Hall as all heads turned toward the double doors.

Someone staggered in.

"Peter," James said as his voice became filled with alarm and panic.

Peter staggered in like he was drunk. Blood was staining his shirt. He spied us and staggered over to us. He momentarily collapsed in Caitlin's lap before getting up and collapsing in Lily's.

Some of the blood had gotten onto Caitlin's dress. Peter didn't get up again.

Caitlin raised both hands to her mouth in horror.

James gently pulled Peter off of Lily's lap and laid him on the floor on his back.

"He's been stabbed," James said shocked.

Lily began sobbing and hugging herself.

Caitlin jumped to her feet and I could see her shaking badly. I went over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"By whom?" I asked.

We raised our eyes. Standing in the entranceway, holding a letter opener, was Sirius.


	7. Not Okay

Call On Me

Chapter Seven-Not Okay

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Aris came rushing forward.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Aris rushed to Sirius while Dumbledore crouched down beside James.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore whispered quietly.

Dumbledore magicked Peter's body onto an invisible stretcher and told the rest of the students that the dance was over. They all scattered to their common rooms.

Professors McGonagall and Aris had brought along Sirius as well.

Madam Elkin looked over Peter but we knew the awful truth…he was dead.

"What happened?" Lily screamed at Sirius. "What did you do this time?"

Sirius was looking pale.

"We got into an argument and I picked up the letter opener," he said slowly as tears formed in his eyes. "I stabbed him 12 times."

Caitlin was staying close to me. She had tears in her honey brown eyes and they streaked down her cheeks.

Dumbledore exhaled loudly.

"I'm afraid that you've become dangerous, Sirius," he said quietly. "It pains me to do this, but you're going to have to be locked up even though I'm thinking this isn't your fault."

"Not his fault?" James said now turning on Sirius. "He just told us he picked up the letter opener flat out!"

"He might not be aware of his actions," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Still betting on that trance theory?" Lily sobbed.

"No," Dumbledore said shaking his head. "I don't think he is in a trance…I think it has to do with Sam."

"Sam?" Caitlin asked suddenly. "What about Sam?"

"Not Sam in particular, but what we found,"

"The parasite?" James asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Sirius? Did you drink anything unusual?"

Sirius paused, deep in thought.

"Just the Manehiem drink in Hogsmeade," he said at last.

"There was something at the bottom," James said. "But how could that…whatever it is, be controlling Sirius actions? He just admitted to murdering Peter."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't know what this parasite is exactly. I'm going to have the same ME that autopsied Sam give me more details on this 'parasite'. For now, Sirius is going to have to be locked up. For his own safety and everyone else's. You will be allowed to see him of course,"

"Like I'd want to see a murderer," Lily said her voice shaking.

She turned and left the hospital wing. James eyed Sirius before following her.

"You guys hate me too," Sirius said quietly.

"Well," Caitlin said. "You did just admit to stabbing Peter. I'm not saying you wanted to or anything, but something is going on with you and we need to find out what."

I nodded.

Professor McGonagall and Aris led Sirius out of the hospital wing.

Caitlin turned to me.

"Suppose this 'parasite' is responsible?" Caitlin asked. "How will we know who has it and who doesn't?"

"I think by looking for the symptoms," I said. "Stomach problems and then aggressive behavior."

She nodded and hugged herself.

"It's scary," she said. "Not knowing if you ate this thing."

"I have a feeling it has to do with that new 'drink' in the Three Broomsticks" I said. "I don't think it's here at Hogwarts."

We headed out of the hospital wing and to the common room.

Caitlin had changed out of her dress but she wasn't sure what to do with it because of Peter's blood on it.

I told her to have the elves discard it.

Lily was so upset and shaken that she didn't leave James' side at all. We all sat in the common room just before dinner.

Caitlin had changed into a pair of red flannel plaid lounge pants and a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. Her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail. Lily had changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a navy tee-shirt.

James and I were still in our robes and uniforms and I think Caitlin and Lily didn't care if they showed up for dinner dressed that way. I didn't blame them one bit.

"I wish we had never gone to Hogsmeade," Lily said quietly pressing her face into James' shoulder.

"I know," Caitlin said drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "But we can't go back and fix it."

She pressed her face into her thighs. I was sitting across from Caitlin on a chair. She was on the couch. Beside her were Lily and James.

"I'm getting hungry," Lily said as she got up and left the common room.

"We'll see you downstairs," James said softly as he followed Lily out of the common room.

I moved my eyes onto Caitlin. She was sobbing quietly and her shoulders trembled with each sob.

I got up and stood in front of her. I hefted the legs of my slacks up and crouched down in front of her.

"Hey," I said softly. "Things'll be okay. Don't worry. Sirius will be fine."

She continued to sob.

I slowly reached out and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Please don't cry," I said quietly and softly. "It's making me upset."

I hated seeing her upset.

Caitlin slowly raised her head off her thighs and looked at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. I gave her a smile. She smiled at me back weakly.

"I just don't understand why this is all happening," she said keeping her eyes locked on mine.

"I'm not sure either," I said quietly. "But if I know Dumbledore, he'll get to the bottom of this and Sirius will be as good as new."

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Are you okay now?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Thanks."

She leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up. I stood up also.

"Let's go eat," she said.

CAITLIN.

Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen Remus blush when I had given him a kiss on the cheek.

We headed down to the Great Hall. I was starving and couldn't wait to dig into the food.

We entered the Hall and took our seats at the table. I sat down next to James. Lily and Remus were sitting across from each other. I was in between Lily and James.

I looked up at the Head table. Professor Dumbledore caught my eye and nodded. Then, his eyes moved onto Lily. He nodded again. I guess he was letting us get away with not being dressed appropriately for dinner since we have been through a lot.

I began ladling some chicken pot pie onto my plate. Just then, Professor Paris walked up the aisle. She taught Divination, a subject that we had all dropped last year.

Her eyes landed on Lily and I and she stopped by the table.

"Why are you two dressed in pajamas?" she asked sternly.

"They're not pajamas," James offered. "They're lounge wear. Different."

"I'm not speaking to you, Mr. Potter. I'm speaking to Miss Andrews and Miss Evans," she said stiffly.

I felt Dumbledore's eyes on us.

"Because, our dresses had blood on them," I replied in a cold tone. "Or did you forget Peter Pettigrew was stabbed and landed on Lily and I's dresses."

I felt Remus' eyes on us as well.

"Why didn't you change into your robe and uniform?" Professor Paris replied raising an eyebrow.

"Because we were so upset we didn't think," I replied narrowing my eyes.

"You two are dressed inappropriately,"

"It's fine, Alex," Dumbledore's voice boomed suddenly across the Hall, making Professor Paris jump from being startled. "Leave them be."

She eyed us before continuing up the aisle. I glared at her retreating back.

"Thank God we dropped her subject," James whispered shaking his head. "She's a nightmare!"

I dug into my pot pie.

We all headed back to the common room after that.

We just sat around, staring into the crackling fire. It omitted a warm, orange glow over us. Lily was curled up against James, fast asleep on the loveseat section across from the couch. I was lying on my back on the couch with my feet dangling over the arm. Remus was sitting on the chair.

"I think we should head off to bed," James suggested as he gently moved. Lily immediately opened her eyes. "Bed time."

"'Night," Lily yawned as she headed off to the girls' dorm.

"'Night," we chorused in unison.

James headed off next, and then I did.

REMUS.

I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over me. I dozed off shortly into a restless sleep.

Around 2 AM, I awoke to the sensation of being watched. I sat up in bed, and scanned the darkness.

I saw a pair of eyes reflecting the crescent moonlight that poured in from the window. The eyes stepped into the light.

"Sirius," I said relieved. "What on earth are you doing?"

The black dog stepped closer to my bed. There was something odd about the dogs' behavior. It seemed almost sinister and it had a cool lust in its brown eyes.

"You're supposed to be locked up," I said as panic began settling into my voice now. "How'd you get out?"

The dog kept coming at me and finally jumped onto my bed.

The dog snarled and tried to bite at my neck.

"SIRIUS!" I yelled struggling to keep the dog away from my neck.

The dog was snarling and violently jerking around. The lights switched on and James woke up.

"Oh man!" James cried.

He tossed the covers off of him.

"Hang in there, mate! I'm going for help," James yelled as he tore from the dorm.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have a 100 pound dog trying to tear into your neck," I muttered wincing as the dog's jaws clamped down on my arm, in the middle of my forearm.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore entered the dorm along with Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore stunned Sirius.

"How on earth did he get out?" Dumbledore mused as he magicked Sirius onto an invisible stretcher.

"Don't know," I said cradling my arm against my body.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the wound. Immediately it had begun healing.

"We're going to have to take drastic actions now," Dumbledore said seriously. "He managed to escape once. I have some good news though. The ME that autopsied Sam says he found out what that 'parasite' was. It's called Trangerus. It's found in Romania and it attacks the central nervous system."

"So," I said. "It induces aggressive behavior?"

"Sort of," Dumbledore said. "It completely takes over the host and controls him or her. The only way to rid the host of the parasite is to have him or her drink a Vocis Potion."

"Can you make it?" James demanded looking at Sirius' stunned body sadly.

"Yes, but it will take several weeks to brew," Dumbledore said. "Until then, Sirius will be in lockdown in the dungeon."

He left the dorm.

In the morning, we told Lily and Caitlin what had happened.

"Wow," Lily said wide-eyed. "He's not okay."

"No," James said. "But we might have a cure for it."

Caitlin's head popped up.

"Really?" she asked eagerly. "What is it?"

I began telling her what Dumbledore said about the parasite and the Vocis Potion.

"The only thing it takes several weeks to brew," I finished.

"Sirius is in lockdown in the dungeon now," James continued. "We still don't know how on earth he managed to get out the first time."

After breakfast, we decided to take a look at where Sirius had been held the night before. The wooden door had a huge hole in the bottom of it.

"My God," Lily said raising a hand to her mouth. "Sirius chewed right through it!"

"The doors in the dungeon are much stronger than these," I said. "He won't be able to get out at all."

We headed back to our classes.

During the lunch break, Dumbledore allowed us to see Sirius, but he had stayed with us.

He did the same thing with the door as he did with Sam. We could see Sirius, but he couldn't see us.

"Professor Cantor has started the potion," Dumbledore said. "It should be ready in 3 weeks."

"I hope Sirius will behave until then," James said deadpan.

"I think so," Dumbledore said. "He's much calmer now."

Sirius was just sitting in the room, toward the back with his legs drawn up to his chest. He then fell sideways and curled into a fetal position.

CAITLIN.

It was bothering me to see Sirius in such a state. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore said putting a hand on my shoulders. "He'll be fine. Good as new."

He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before waving his wand over the door again and it returned back to normal.

He steered us upstairs.

"Potions classes will be held on the second floor from now on until he's better," Dumbledore said.

We nodded and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"He'll be fine," Remus said reassuringly. "Don't worry."

I smiled. Remus looked at me sympathetically.

"I know," I said quietly. "I just hate seeing him not okay."

I sighed and crossed my arms on top of the table and rested my chin on top of them. Remus fell silent.


	8. Cured?

Call On Me

Chapter Eight-Cured?

I picked at my breakfast and realized my appetite was gone. Remus was unusually quiet now as he ate his breakfast.

I decided to go for a walk and I excused myself from the table and stood up. Lily decided to come along with me.

JAMES.

Lily and Caitlin had left to go for a walk. Caitlin didn't seem to have much of an appetite.

Remus was really quiet as he ate.

"Moony? What's wrong mate?" I asked softly turning to him. "You're too quiet."

He didn't answer right away.

"She loves him doesn't she?" he whispered.

"Who? Caitlin? Loves who?" I asked confused.

"She loves Sirius…doesn't she?" Remus asked raising his eyes to mine.

I looked at him for a moment before what he was saying registered.

"You love Caitlin…don't you?" I asked quietly and gently.

Remus lowered his eyes to his plate but didn't reply.

"Moony, you can tell me pal," I said. "I'm not going to say anything I promise. Not unless you want me to."

Remus took a deep breath. "Yeah,"

"So why don't you tell her how you feel?" I asked softly.

"Because she loves Sirius," Remus replied a trace of irritation in his voice. "And why not? Sirius is a great guy. Handsome, witty, and charming."

"Remus…" I began but he irritably tossed his napkin onto the table and stood up.

"I'm going back to the common room," he announced. "Just tell them that I wasn't feeling well."

With that, he turned and left the Hall.

A few minutes later, Caitlin and Lily returned from their walk.

Caitlin sat down beside me.

"Where's Remus?" she asked.

"Not feeling well," I said.

Immediately, concern filled her expression.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding fearful.

"He just said he wasn't feeling well," I said shrugging. "He went back to the common room."

Lily looked at Caitlin.

"I'm sure it's just all the stress," she said reassuringly to her. "It's probably nothing to worry about."

But I could see the concern still in her expressions.

"Are you worried about Sirius?" I asked, hoping to see if she'd give me a hint as to what her feelings were.

"Of course," Caitlin said. "But I'm also worried about Remus now too."

_Hmm…not much of a hint. I'm just going to have to come out and ask her._

"Caitlin? Do you love Sirius?" I asked curiously, trying to make it seem like a casual question.

She looked at me.

"Yeah," she said softly.

_Okay, so Remus was right. Poor guy. I wonder what he's going to do now?_

"Why are you asking?" she asked curiously.

"Just wondering," I grinned.

She ate a few bites of her pancakes and then we headed to classes.

REMUS.

I was lying on my back on the couch with a cold compress across my forehead. I had a headache and the cool rag was helping. I shut my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet of the common room.

I knew Caitlin loved Sirius. I could sense it. My heart felt like it was ripped out and stomped on. He always gets the girl. He's so handsome, charming, witty and dashing. Any girl would love him.

And then there was me. Good 'ol Remus. Dependable, plain and ordinary…a rule follower and a goody-two shoe…not to mention a werewolf.

I wasn't angry at them or anything. I was angry more with myself. No girl would want to go out with a werewolf. We have been labeled evil, tricksters and vile.

I shut my eyes and tried to take a nap.

I heard the portrait opening a while later and then I heard James, Caitlin and Lily's voices as they entered.

"Moony, how are you feeling mate?" James' voice asked concerned.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked next.

"Headache,"

I heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

"We thought you were feeling _sick_," she said emphasizing the word 'sick'.

"No, I just have a headache,"

With that, I pulled off the cold rag and pulled myself up into a sitting position. Caitlin was watching me anxiously.

"I'm fine okay?" I said throwing the rag onto the table. "If you'll excuse me, I need to look up something in the library."

I got up and abruptly left the common room.

JAMES.

Caitlin looked at me startled.

"Um, Lily? Why don't you go and join Moony? I want to talk to Caitlin for a moment," I suggested.

Lily nodded and she too, hurried off after Moony.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked. "Why is he so upset?"

"He knows you love Sirius," I said softly.

Caitlin paused for a moment.

"Oh God no!" she said shaking her head. "Not that way! I love him like a brother!"

I looked at her stunned.

"But when I asked you if you loved him…"

"I thought you meant otherwise!" Caitlin said.

I smiled.

"I think you'd best go and talk to him. Send Lily back okay?"

She nodded and flew out of the common room.

CAITLIN.

I entered the library a few minutes later and found Lily and Remus sitting at the table talking.

"Hi," I said walking up to them. I looked at Lily. "James said to head back."

Lily smiled and got up leaving the library.

I took her seat across from Remus. He was intently studying a book.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked curiously gently turning the cover up so I could see what was written on the cover.

"Something on werewolves," he muttered as I returned the cover to lying flat on the table.

"Listen," I said taking a deep breath. "I love Sirius, but like a brother okay?"

He didn't take his eyes off the book.

I put a hand on his.

"So there's still a shot for Mr. Right out there,"

I gave his hand a squeeze. He still kept his eyes on the book and didn't reply.

I got up and left.

I headed back to the common room. A half an hour later, Remus returned.

"Hey," James said to him. "Find what you're looking for?"

"Yeah," Remus said nodding.

He seemed a bit more cheerful now.

3 WEEKS LATER.

Professor Dumbledore had called on us Tuesday to tell us that the Vocis Potion was complete and it was time to give it to Sirius.

We all eagerly headed down to the dungeon and Dumbledore opened the door to the room. I stayed next to Remus and watched.

Sirius was still lying in the fetal position. The elves had been bringing him food and water. The room smelled of old food and not to mention Sirius hadn't showered in 3 weeks.

Dumbledore approached Sirius and even though Sirius had been eating, he almost seemed weak. Dumbledore gently tilted the small glass tube against Sirius' lips and poured the light pink liquid down his throat.

After the liquid was gone, Dumbledore stepped back and we watched.

Sirius' body twitched for a bit violently before finally relaxing.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore asked in a gentle tone.

Sirius pulled himself into a sitting position and looked up at us.

"What's going on?" he asked confused. "Why was I locked up in here?"

Dumbledore began explaining everything to him.

"Are you okay?" James asked tentatively.

Sirius looked down at himself and sniffed at his clothes.

"Oof," he winced. "I smell like I'd been rolling in manure!"

"He's fine!" Lily said ecstatically.

Laughing, Lily and Caitlin hugged each other happily.

James stepped forward and punched Sirius hard on the arm.

"Ow," Sirius cried rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Just wanted to make sure," James said grinning. "Welcome back mate."

Sirius grinned too.

Lily and Caitlin rushed forward and hugged Sirius, and then I did too.

Sirius was back to normal. We were so happy as we sat around the fireplace that night laughing and talking with Sirius.

"Why couldn't the Vocis potion been given to Sam?" Caitlin asked.

"Maybe because it was too far gone?" James suggested. "I don't know. It affected him differently and not so differently."

"Yeah I remember that," Caitlin said shivering.

"At least he's back to normal," Lily cracked tossing a pillow at Sirius. "Or somewhat normal. He was never normal to begin with."

Sirius laughed and playfully tossed the pillow back at Lily.

That resulted in a pillow fight. I just sat, watching everyone have fun, not joining in.

We all headed to bed that night feeling that finally the nightmare was over with.

The next morning, we sat down at the Gryffindor table eagerly eating breakfast now.

We headed to Charms class next.

Professor Anicks was sitting behind the desk as we entered the classroom.

Caitlin and I were sitting next to each other. Behind us were Lily and James and then Sirius and a fellow Gryffindor named Ellie Hanson.

A strange feeling began coming over me at that moment.

I turned around in my seat to look at Sirius and Ellie. He had begun flirting with her.

"Mr. Lupin, please turn around," Professor Anicks said.

I turned back around, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

I wasn't able to concentrate on the lesson much. The horrible flashbacks of that 'dream' I had kept interrupting me.

Professor Anicks gave us a 5 minute break as she left the classroom. Beside me, Caitlin turned around in her seat. Sirius was still flirting with Ellie.

"That is really disgusting," Caitlin muttered narrowing her eyes.

Sirius whispered something to Ellie and she giggled flirtatiously.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat again.

I was gripping the edges of my desk.

"Remus? You okay?" she asked concerned leaning close to me.

I kept my eyes shut and prayed that this didn't turn into what I had seen.

Professor Anicks came back in and the lesson picked up from where we left off.

When class was over, we waited for Sirius, but he continued to flirt with Ellie.

Caitlin folded her arms across her chest as we waited for Sirius to stop flirting.

"Does she know who he is?" she asked scowling. "He flirts with every pretty girl in the school. What a dog."

Sirius heard the last comment and turned to Ellie.

"'Scuse me babe," he said as he began walking up to us.

_Here it comes…oh God no…please no…_

Sirius got in Caitlin's face.

I let out a warning growl to Sirius, warning him not to start.

"Shut up, wolf boy," Sirius smirked and returned his eyes onto Caitlin.

Lily and James were stunned and Lily kept close to James.

"That was really disgusting, flirting with her like that," Caitlin said. "You've flirted with every pretty girl in the house. What's next? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Or Slytherin?"

"You've got a big mouth, girl and you'd better learn to keep it shut," Sirius said as he reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair. He jerked her head to the side.

"Chill out," he said.

He released her hair and brushed past us, leaving the classroom.

My heart was pounding as I turned to Caitlin.

"You alright?" I demanded.

"Yeah," Caitlin said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "He's turned into a real prick."

"Let's head to Transfiguration," James suggested clearing his throat.

We headed off to the class.

That evening, after dinner, James had gotten a hold of chocolate frogs and eaten at least 6 of them.

"Remus? Pass me the chocolate frog next to you," James asked holding out his hand to me.

I paused. Another flashback went off before my eyes.

I hesitated.

"Moony?" James asked. "Pass me the froggie."

Again, I hesitated.

"James, you've eaten 6 of them so far! You're bound to get hyper and sick!" Caitlin cried disbelievingly.

"Chill out Caitlin," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "You sound like his mother."

Caitlin glared at Sirius.

"Eating too much of that will make you sick," she said coldly. "I'm just thinking of his health."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. This was it. It was coming true.

"There's a thing as 'over' worrying too," Sirius commented.

"It's okay," James said uncertainly looking from Sirius to Caitlin. "I've had enough."

But Sirius wasn't done.

"You're such a worrywart," Sirius continued to Caitlin. "Learn to live a little. You're acting like a stick in the mud."

"I just happen to care about my friends," Caitlin retorted her honey brown eyes narrowed. "If that's a crime then sue me."

"You're also acting like a real bitch," Sirius grinned. "A 'Miss Perfect'. You should've been made a Prefect along with wolf boy over here."

He jerked his thumb toward my direction.

Caitlin got up and smacked Sirius.

"Don't ever call me that name again," she said her eyes flashing. "And leave Remus out of it."

With that, Sirius grabbed Caitlin and flung her against the fireplace. Her back hit the brick section and her body jerked backward for the moment before she landed on her side awfully close to the fire.

One arm was draped over her side while the other was stretched out.

"CAITLIN!" Lily screamed.

The fire began inching close to Caitlin's robe.


	9. Dranged

Call On Me

Chapter Nine-Deranged

James sprang into action and went to rush toward Caitlin, but Sirius threw out his arm, stopping James dead. From the force, James was knocked backward onto his back and he hit the back of his head on the edge of the coffee table.

I jumped to my feet.

"Stay out of this, wolfie," Sirius snarled turning to me.

"Leave them alone," I demanded narrowing my eyes.

Sirius went over to Caitlin's unmoving form and crouched down. He put his hands on her shoulders and went to roll her onto her back, putting her directly into the fire, when I pulled out my wand and aimed it at Sirius.

"Stand back," I hissed warningly.

Lily tore out of the common room. Sirius went to aim his wand at her but she luckily managed to escape just in time.

"Get away from her," I ordered angrily keeping my eyes on Sirius.

I slowly inched toward Caitlin's unmoving form.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "We all know you're hard on for her. We all see it."

"Step away from her, Sirius," I repeated in a steady tone.

This had to be the hardest thing I've ever done…pulling my wand on my best friend. Apparently, the Vocis Potion hadn't worked. He's even worse now than what he was earlier.

"Admit it," Sirius continued leaning down and grabbing a handful of Caitlin's hair. He turned her over onto her back, away from the fire. "You'd love a piece of this."

"Sirius, I'm warning you," I continued inching closer. "Step away from her!"

Sirius picked up her still, unmoving form and held her against him.

"After all, you took her from me," Sirius began angrily. "I had wanted to take her to the Christmas dance! YOU had to go and take her away!"

"She doesn't care for you that way!" I cried. "She told me she loves you like a brother! Besides, you told me it didn't bother you!"

"I LIED!" Sirius yelled back as Caitlin's head lolled to the side against his shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her against him.

Caitlin's upper body lolled forward slightly so that she was bent over slightly. Her hair dangled covering her face.

He then let Caitlin's body drop to the floor, her right arm landing in the fireplace.

"CAITLIN!" I roared.

My wand was aimed at Sirius and I yelled "_Stupefy!_" at him. The spell hit him right in the chest and he went down stunned.

I threw my wand down and flew over to Caitlin, dragging her body away from the fireplace. Her arm was on fire. I quickly pulled off my robe and wrapped it around her, extinguishing the fire.

I gently rolled her onto her back and hovered above her. I placed my two hands on either side of her shoulders.

CAITLIN.

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes to stare up into the face of Remus hovering above me.

"Caitlin? Are you alright?" he demanded anxiously.

Then, my right arm was in searing pain and my back.

"My arm! My back!" I cried cringing.

Tears began forming from the pain.

"Your right arm got burnt," Remus explained swallowing so that his Adams apple moved up and down. "Sirius threw you against the fireplace."

Just then, the portrait opened and Lily and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall entered.

Professor McGonagall hurried over to Remus and I. "Lily told us what happened with Mr. Black,"

Professor Dumbledore went over to Sirius' frozen form.

"I'm afraid the potion didn't work," he said quietly. "Sirius is no longer in control of himself anymore."

"What's going to happen?" Lily asked rushing over to James who was still unconscious. James moaned and came to.

"I'm afraid he's too dangerous to keep here," Dumbledore said. "Either he gets moved to the Ministry of Magic, or destroyed."

"Destroyed? You mean killed?" James asked rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

Dumbledore nodded.

"He's not himself anymore," he continued. "He's not normal."

"I'm not going to kill him," James croaked out. "I'd rather him be locked up somewhere than be killed."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will contact the Ministry and let them know he'll be arriving in the morning. For now, he'll be kept back down in the dungeon."

He magicked Sirius' body onto a stretcher and he left the common room.

"My back," I sobbed painfully.

"I'm afraid her back might be broken," McGonagall said. "I'm going to bring her to the hospital wing. You four will be allowed to come."

She magicked me onto a stretcher as well.

REMUS.

Caitlin was magicked onto a stretcher and McGonagall led her out of the common room. Lily helped James out and I followed.

Caitlin was gently put on a cot in the hospital wing. Madam Elkin checked her over.

"Well, the good news is, her back isn't broken just bruised," she said. "I'll but a Healing Salve on that arm and it should be as good as new in 2 days and a Lamtriot Potion for the bruising."

"I'm staying with her," I said firmly.

"Mr. Lupin, I assure you, Miss Andrews will be quite safe here," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm staying with her," I insisted.

"I'll keep a watch over her," Madam Elkin said reassuringly.

"I'm staying with her," I repeated firmly again.

At that moment, Professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

"They will be allowed to stay," he said to McGonagall and Madam Elkin.

I gingerly sat down beside Caitlin. She looked up at me and smiled.

Lily and James got two separate cots across from Caitlin's and climbed in. Shortly, Lily and James were sound asleep. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Elkin left the hospital wing. Madam Elkin had to get the salve from Professor Rowe's office.

I gently leaned down close to her.

"Sirius isn't normal," she said as tears formed in her honey brown eyes. "We've lost him."

The tears streaked out of the corners of her eyes.

"I know," I said quietly. "We thought the potion had worked."

Caitlin began sobbing.

I gently put a hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"The Ministry will take care of him," I said reassuringly looking at her with a pained expression on my face. I really hated seeing her upset like this. I leaned down even closer so that our faces were inches apart.

"We'll get through this…trust me," I said quietly and softly.

She offered me a weak smile as the tears continued to streak out of the corners of her eyes.

She glanced down at my lips and then looked directly into my eyes again. I moved my face closer and our lips just barely met when a sharp pain shot across my abdomen. I cried out and pulled away.

CAITLIN.

Remus pulled away just as our lips barely met and he slid off the cot.

"Remus," I cried alarmed.

I looked out the window. It was a full moon out. James was so deep in sleep that he didn't even wake up.

Remus had dropped to his hands and knees on the floor and began changing. His back lengthened and narrowed; his legs bent into haunches; gray and white fur sprouted all over his body; his hands and feet grew into paws with long deadly claws that grew from where his fingernails and toenails were; his ears grew and tapered into points; his nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout with white canines and incisors that slid down under violet lips; his eyes changed into the amber/gold color; and a tail grew at the base of his spine and curled up slightly over his back.

Before long, Remus was gone and the wolf was in his place.

The wolf shook his body as if shaking rain water from the fur and jumped up onto the cot.

It tucked its hind legs beneath it and stretched out his front forelegs, resting his head on my thigh.

The wolf stayed with me for quite some time.

I managed to doze off, feeling safe and secure until 4 AM.

I woke up to the wolf sitting on his haunches on my lap, facing the entranceway to the hospital wing. The tail was swinging back and forth menacingly but it was beating against my face.

I woke up and spit out two strands of fur.

"Moony? What's wrong?" I asked painfully propping myself up onto my elbows. Pain shot up and down my back. The wolfs body was rigid and attentive. I heard him growling. I looked toward the entranceway.

A pair of brown eyes reflected the moonlight and it stepped further into the hospital wing. A black dog…Sirius.

"How'd he escape this time?" I whispered terrified.

The wolf got up on all fours at this point and snarled at Sirius threateningly.

The black dog continued to approach, clearly not afraid of the gray wolf.

The wolf sprang into action. He charged at the black dog. They began fighting and snarling.

"LILY! JAMES!" I screamed.

They immediately woke up.

"Oh shit!" James cried. "I was so exhausted I had no idea it was a full moon out! I can't change now!"

Lily watched the wolf and dog fighting with an anxious and worried expression on her face. She was also scared.

The wolf clamped his jaws around the black dogs' neck and bit down. The dog howled in pain and tried to retaliate.

The black dog flipped the wolf from his neck. The wolf crashed down on my cot on his side.

Ignoring the searing pain that shot up my back, I pulled myself into a sitting position. I cried in pain but I didn't care.

The wolf jumped down off my bed and went to charge at the black dog again, but the dog charged at me and jumped onto my bed and tried to clamp his jaws around my throat.

"HELP!" I screamed trying to toss the dog off of me, but he was too heavy. I had both hands on his neck trying to push him off of me.

James got up and came over to me.

He put two hands on either side of the dogs' ribcage, preparing to pull him off but the dog arched his neck around, clamping his jaws on James' wrists. Blood began flowing. James let go and stumbled back, dropping to his knees.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed as she rushed to his side.

James was bleeding profusely and was getting paler and paler by the minute as Lily tried to stop the bleeding.

Lily cradled James against her and sobbed hysterically.

The gray wolf charged at the black wolf this time, and knocked him off of me. They continued to fight.

Both the wolf and the dog fought so much they headed toward the window.

"REMUS!" I screamed at the wolf.

The black dog and the wolf reared up on their hind legs and fought with their front paws, but that resulted in both of them going out the window. The glass shattered and fell, scattering on the floor inside the hospital wing and the ground below.

I got to my feet, completely and utterly in pain but I staggered toward the window and peered out. The gray wolf had all his nails digging into the side of the castle. His hind legs slipping a bit as he tried to dig his nails deep into the bricks and cement.

I reached out and grabbed his forelegs.

"Hang on Remus," I pleaded as tears streamed down my cheeks. "Lily help me!"

But Lily was with James who had slumped against her and wasn't moving. A large puddle of blood pooled around on the floor.

Using all the strength I could muster, I began slowly pulling him back inside.

Finally I just fell onto my back on the floor breathing heavily as the wolf landed on top of me.

"WHAT ON EARTH…?" a voice cried from the doorway. It was Madam Elkin.

"Get Dumbledore," I said trying to catch my breath.

I heard her hurrying away.

The wolf was lying on top of me.

The sun began coming up at this point. Remus changed back into his human form on top of me.

He pushed himself off of me, accidentally putting his hands on my breasts.

"Sorry," he apologized immediately blushing furiously.

Dumbledore and Madam Elkin arrived soon.

Madam Elkin helped me back onto the cot and gave me the potion for the bruising. It started to feel better already.

REMUS.

I felt embarrassed for accidentally touching Caitlin like that. She didn't say anything though. But right now, we had to tell Dumbledore what had happened.

"He somehow managed to escape from the dungeon," I said. "He attacked me and James."

Madam Elkin went to James.

"He's gone," she said softly and quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Lily burst into hysterics as Madam Elkin wrapped her arms around her and comforted her. I felt my throat aching with grief.

"We went out the window, but I managed to dig my nails into the side of the castle. Caitlin pulled me back in," I continued as tears formed in my eyes.

Dumbledore sighed and went over to the window.

"I see the black dogs' body," he said quietly. "I'll have Professor Anicks retrieve him."

Caitlin began sobbing as well.

"And we'll take good care of James as well." Dumbledore said kindly and softly putting a hand on Lily's shoulder.

He gestured for me to come with him.

I got up and followed him out into the corridor.

"Did any of this seem familiar?" he asked.

I frowned.

"Yeah," I said. "I had some sort of similar dream a few weeks ago. Why?"

Dumbledore looked at me.

"Because it wasn't a dream, Remus,"

I looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you didn't dream that," he continued. "It actually happened."

I was still completely confused.

"Yeah just now," I said.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. You see, after you cradled Caitlin's body against you, I sent you backing time and modified your memory a bit so it would seem like a dream."


	10. Graduation

Call On Me

Chapter Ten-Graduation

I was stunned.

"Why?"

"Because I had hoped you would try and stop it from happening," Dumbledore continued. "But it happened anyway."

I looked over at Caitlin now sobbing, holding onto Lily.

"What happens now?" I asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Nothing. This was meant to be,"

I nodded.

"Go comfort your friends," he said gently putting a hand on my shoulder. "They need you now more than ever."

I nodded and turned, heading back into the hospital wing.

I sat down beside Lily and Caitlin and put an arm around each of them.

"We'll get through this," I whispered.

Caitlin buried her face into my shoulder and cried. So did Lily.

I gently squeezed them and Caitlin raised her eyes to mine.

"I so thought you were a goner," she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "If I lost you I don't know what I would have done."

I looked at her startled.

"I mean 'we'," she said recovering.

She continued to sob.

"James," Lily wailed and pressed her face deeper into my shoulder.

My throat ached with grief and I soon pressed my face into Caitlin's hair and began sobbing myself.

Sirius and James' body had been put in the hospital wing. Caitlin's back healed as well as her arm.

We were able to leave the hospital wing and head back to Gryffindor tower. The rest of the Gryffindors were solemn as we entered. A first year named Katie Owens rushed forward and gave Caitlin a hug.

"You poor thing," she said sympathetically as she looked at Lily and I as well. "You guys have been through a lot."

"How would you know?" Lily snapped. "You've never lost two people you cared about."

Katie's expression faltered and became emotionless.

"Actually, I did," she said in a low tone. "My grandparents. They were killed by You-Know-Who."

Lily muttered an apology and plopped down on the couch, curling into a fetal position and she pressed her face into a pillow.

Caitlin sat down on the loveseat portion across from the couch as if in a trance. Katie gave Caitlin a squeeze again before giving Lily a sympathetic look and then left the common room.

I sat down beside Caitlin and draped my arm over the back of the loveseat behind her.

"I just can't believe this," Caitlin said staring at the table in front of her. "It's like a dream."

Those words brought back the horrible memory of what had originally happened…actually, it did happen. Caitlin was originally supposed to die, but Dumbledore sent me back in time to try and fix it. But it was just meant to be.

"I know," I said my throat aching again.

Caitlin raised her eyes to mine.

"Why did this happen? Why did it have to happen?"

"I'm not sure," I said quietly.

We fell silent and the silence was thick for a bit with the only sound being Lily's sobs.

"We have to graduate without James or Sirius," Caitlin said quietly. "It's never going to be the same again."

"I know," I said gently as tears formed in my own eyes again.

Suddenly, Lily jumped up from the couch, causing Caitlin and I to jump apart from the shock.

"Oh just admit it you two!" Lily shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Admit what?" I asked confused.

"Admit that you're crazy for each other!"

I went to open my mouth but Lily continued.

"I'm not blind! I see it as clear as day!"

"Lily…" I began but again she cut me off.

"DON'T TRY AND TELL ME THAT LINE 'OH WE'RE JUST BEST FRIENDS'! THAT'S BULL! I KNOW IT AND SO DID JAMES AND SIRIUS! JUST ADMIT IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND GET ON WITH IT!"

Caitlin and I looked at each other.

"Well," I began slowly. "I…"

"I think of him as a best friend, Lily," Caitlin said slowly interjecting what I was about to say. "I've never really seen him as anything else."

Lily's tears continued to stream down.

"Then you're lying to yourself," she spat and she turned and fled the common room, heading toward the girls' dorm.

My heart felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on.

"We've been through a lot," I said quietly trying not to let the hurt show. "I'm heading to bed."

With that, I too, headed off to the boys dorm and climbed into bed.

CAITLIN.

Remus headed off to the boys dorm. I felt like I really hurt him…like I tore off his left arm.

Feeling even worse than imaginable, I headed off to the girls' dorm.

6 MONTHS LATER

JUNE 12th

It was graduation time. I had such a mixture of emotions I had no idea which was the more powerful one. The ceremony was being held in the Quidditch pitch. The raised stands were now smaller and ground level. Each house would be called forward and then the names of each student. Gryffindor was first.

We had our graduation robes on. They consisted of the house colors as well as the embroided Lion on the back. I had left my hair down and it fluffed around my shoulders. Lily was looking at the two empty chairs beside her that would've belonged to Sirius and James. I could see tears forming in her eyes all over again. Remus was sitting next to her, whispering to her.

Remus caught my eye and then turned his attention onto Professor Dumbledore. The parents were sitting in the stands behind each house.

I turned around in my seat and saw my parents. They eagerly waved at me and beamed. My mom pretty much looked like me. We could really pass for twins. My Dad had short, dark brown hair and green eyes. He was tall, thin and was wearing dark green robes. My mom was of medium height and was wearing light blue robes.

Remus got his teaching license and wanted to come back to Hogwarts to teach. Lily I think just wanted to leave the magic behind for a while. I also wanted to become a teacher, but teach in a Muggle school.

"Welcome parents to the Graduating class of 1975," Professor Dumbledore called cheerfully.

The parents behind us cheered and clapped.

I didn't feel very cheerful at the moment. Remus seemed to be avoiding me like the plague.

As Dumbledore continued on with the speech, I sank deep into my thoughts.

_Could Lily be right? Could I be lying to myself about my feelings toward Moony? I mean he's a wonderful guy…been there for me when I've needed him and not to mention risked his life just about to save me and Lily. He was after all the first person I trusted after Sam assaulted me._

_He cheered me up when I needed it most and he's never left me down not once. He's thoughtful, kind, caring, compassionate, funny, gentle…_

I stopped myself. I could go on forever about him.

_Oh man…I've made a huge mistake! I do love him! I've got to talk to him though._

I tried to catch Lily's or Remus' eye, but they were watching Dumbledore with rapt attention.

Professor McGonagall began calling the names alphabetically. We had to get up, walk toward a small raised stage and then step onto it, basically like the Muggle graduation and the diploma was a scroll stating that we had completed 7 years of magical study and was now able to use magic properly in the real world.

I was called first. I got up, and taking a deep breath I began walking down the aisle. Every house had chairs set up in front of their stand where the entire student body of that house was sitting. At least 300 in were in each house. I felt all eyes on me as I walked across the stage. I shook Dumbledore's hand and then headed over to McGonagall. She gave me the scroll and a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered softly before releasing me.

I took the scroll and then headed back to my seat. Shortly, Lily's name was called. I continued to try and catch Remus' eye but he was avoiding eye contact.

I felt my throat aching.

Finally, the Gryffindor house was complete. Each house would then head into the castle with the parents for a little party.

We entered the castle. My parents saw me and rushed forward.

"Lin!" my Mom gushed as she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Mom," I said and burst into tears as I pressed my face into her chest and cried.

"What's wrong, Caity?" Dad asked concerned.

I sobbed for a bit before pulling back.

"Oh Mom," I said as tears streamed down my face. "I made a bit mistake!"

I then proceeded to tell them what happened.

"He's around here," Dad said scanning the crowd of parents and students. "I saw the Lupin's 5 minutes ago."

I saw Lily and her parents coming toward me. She rushed toward me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry I was mad at you!" Lily sobbed. "The worst part of it is now we can't hang out or spend time together! We could've all those months!"

"It's okay," I said hugging her back tightly.

We sobbed and hugged each other for a while.

I told her we can always send letters to one another and hang out in the Muggle world.

"Where's Remus?" I asked.

"I think he left already," Lily said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I saw him leaving with his parents a few minutes ago."

"Dammit!" I said. "I wanted to tell him how I feel!"

"So you do love him," Lily said shrewdly and wide-eyed. "Why'd it take you so long to realize those feelings?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "But all I want to do is tell him how I feel!"

Lily hugged me again.

"If I see him, I'll tell him for you…or I'll tell him to contact you in some way okay?"

I nodded as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"We'd best get going," Lily said. "Oh I'm going to miss you so much! I miss the five of us already."

"Me too," I said quietly.

We hugged for a third time before her parents led her away. She waved at me and then they Apparated.

We had managed to master how to Apparate and was no able to use it.

"Shall we get going as well?" Dad asked gently.

"Yeah," I said as I looked up and scanned the castle for one last time. This was it. I'd never see this place again. Nor would I see my friends again. The sadness was sitting like a lump in my chest.

Mom, Dad and I held hands and then, in a crack of a whip, we were gone.

ANDREWS RESIDENCE

It felt kind of good to be home on one hand. I was back in my own room, with my own belongings. We had adopted a bit of the Muggle way of life as well. I had a TV in my room as well as a computer. We also had a car in the driveway. A GMC Yukon Denali, Black.

I was lying on my stomach on my bed listening to my CD player. Lily and I had been sending each other owls since graduation 3 weeks ago. Remus was also studying to be an Auror. He plans on teaching at Hogwarts in a few years. She only learned this by her father visiting the Ministry of Magic and he bumped into Remus there heading to the Auror headquarters.

Sighing, I grabbed my pillow and dug my face into it deeply.

My spell books were in my desk drawer and my wand was resting on my nightstand.

There was a knock on the door.

"Caitlin? It's Mom dear…can I come in?" my Mom's voice called.

"Whatever," I called.

The door opened and she entered. She was dressed in Muggle clothing…jeans and a tee-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a bun.

"Caitlin, you've been in the house for 3 weeks straight. What's going on honey?" Mom asked gently sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I just miss everyone," I said pressing my face into the pillow again. "And I want to tell Remus how I feel so badly."

"Listen," Mom said kindly. "Your father is going to the Ministry tomorrow for some kind of meeting. His division has to come up with a new way of dealing with the Magical Law. Why don't you take a trip with him? You might meet Remus there and this way you can tell him."

I brightened a bit.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Absolutely,"

"Okay,"

She smiled and hugged me before leaving the room. I quickly grabbed a parchment and wrote Lily a letter. I tied it to Asia's leg (my owl. My Dad got her for me as a graduation present) and she gracefully took off into the evening sky.

I began feeling a bit more cheerful.

Dad agreed to take me in the morning.

THE NEXT MORNING

I eagerly got dressed and headed down stairs. I had pulled on a pair of jeans and a white poplin. I had curled my hair with spiral curls and applied amber colored eye shadow and clear lip gloss. In my ears were small sapphire earrings and I had a small pearl necklace around my neck.

Dad looked up.

"You look nice honey," he said. "I'm sure we'll bump into Remus. Training takes 2 years and there's classes everyday."

I felt a bit brighter.

We finished breakfast and then Dad Apparated us to the Ministry.

In the center were tall gold statues. A noble looking wizard, a witch, a centaur, a house elf and a goblin all looking adoringly up at the wizard. Water shot out from the tip of the wand that the wizard was holding straight in the air.

Dad and I checked our wands before proceeding.

"Hello Scott," a fatherly looking man said as we approached the elevator lift.

"Hello, Alex," Dad said softly. "Where is the Magical Law Enforcement Division meeting today?"

"The usual spot," the man said beaming at me. "This must be Caitlin."

I smiled.

"Yes," Dad said affectionately putting his arm around me. "Have you seen Remus Lupin around?"

The man's expression turned pale. "Lupin? Oh…I'm sorry Alex…he was killed by one of You-Know-Who's followers."

My eyes rolled up into my head as I fainted.


	11. Catching Up

Call On Me

Chapter Eleven-Catching Up

"She's coming to," a voice said from somewhere above me.

I groggily opened my eyes and stared into my father's face as well as the man's.

"Caitlin? Are you alright?" Dad demanded anxiously peering down at my face.

I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked at the man named Alex.

"R-Remus Lupin? H-He was killed?" I stammered praying that what I heard was false.

Alex frowned.

"Remus? No, Robert was killed. I only heard the last name Lupin and remembered that. My hearing goes in and out sometimes. I've actually got a doctor appointment to take care of that. Remus is fine. He's here in the Ministry studying to be an Auror. Sorry I scared you," Alex said sheepishly.

A _huge _wave of relief spread over me. Dad helped me to my feet and I dusted the backside of my jeans off.

"I'd best get going," Alex said. "I'm off to the doctors. Take care, Scott."

Dad and Alex shook hands and Alex gave me a polite little bow before leaving.

"I saw your face," Dad said as we headed over to the elevator lift. "You were as pale as a ghost."

"Dad, I'm just relieved that Remus is okay," I said exhaling. "That was a real fright."

"I'm sure," Dad said earnestly.

We entered the lift. We were the only ones on it.

The lift began ascending.

A cool, female voice rang out:

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Parents Office."

The lift doors opened and I saw an untidy looking corridor with various posters of the Quidditch teams tacked crooked on the walls. The doors closed again and the lift juddered upward again.

"_Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center_."

I remembered when we had come here for the test. Dumbledore had arranged groups of students to come here for the test. We had all passed…well, most of us.

Several paper airplanes swooped over our heads.

"Interdepartmental memos," Dad said softly.

"_Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."_

A few of the memos zoomed out when the lift doors opened. They closed again. I was feeling anxious now at the possibility of seeing Remus. I couldn't wait.

"_Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and the Pest Advisory Bureau."_

I folded my arms over my chest.

"This is taking too long," I muttered.

Dad smiled.

"I know you're anxious at the thought of seeing Remus. We're almost there. Our level is Level 2."

The next two levels weren't it until I heard the female voice:

"_Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Offices, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services,"_

The lift doors opened and we stepped out of the elevator lift.

We turned a corner and walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered, open area divided into cubicles which were buzzing with laughter. A memo on the nearest cubicle read AUROR HEADQUARTERS.

I paused.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Several of the Auror's had posters of wanted witches or wizards pinned up.

"Morning, Andrews," a pleasant witch said as she stood up and peered over her cubicle. "The meeting is starting."

"Oh no!" Dad wailed.

He turned to me. "Caitlin, stay with Emma. The meeting shouldn't take long I promise,"

I nodded.

Dad took off down a corridor and through a pair of double doors that swung.

The witch was pretty, around Mom's age with shoulder length wavy light brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in navy robes.

"Hi Caitlin, come have a seat," she said pleasantly.

I entered the cubicle and sat down in front of her desk.

"Do you know where the Auror classes are being held?" I asked casually.

"Oh sure," she said nodding. "Right behind us."

She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to a pair of double doors that led into a large, opened classroom of some sort. I could just barely make out a desk through the glass pane on the doors.

Emma checked her watch.

"Class should actually be over now," she mused.

Sure enough, the doors opened and a large group of witches and wizards emerged, talking and laughing.

I spied Remus immediately. My heart leapt into my throat.

"Remus!" I called happily.

His face lit up when he saw me.

"_Caitlin!_" he cried.

He rushed over and threw his arms around me, slightly lifting me in the air as he hugged me tightly.

"My God! It's wonderful to see you! How are you?" he gushed excitedly.

His features sharpened and he looked so handsome now. He was dressed in emerald green robes.

"I'm good," I grinned but then the grin faded. "I'm so sorry about your father."

Remus' happy expression fell.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "I miss him so much."

"When did it happen?" I asked gently.

"About 4 months ago," Remus said.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized again sadly.

"That's part of the reason why I want to become and Auror…to stop You-Know-Who," he continued.

I nodded.

"You look great," Remus said changing the subject. I figured it was too painful for him.

I smiled.

"What's going on with you now? What have you been up to?"

Remus was just about to answer when a pretty witch with shoulder length brunette hair and amethyst colored eyes stepped up beside him and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Remy? Are you coming?" she purred.

I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart.

"Caitlin? This is my girlfriend, Lisa. Lisa, this is my best friend Caitlin," Remus introduced, looking embarrassed and he avoided looking at me.

"Nice to meet you," Lisa said extending her hand out for me to shake.

I shook it and then realized that my hopes of possibly being with him went down the toilet completely.

"Same here," I forced a bright smile on my face.

"I'm heading off," Lisa said. "I'll see you tonight okay?"

She gave Remus a kiss on the cheek before giving me a friendly wave as she headed off down the corridor.

"She seems nice," I said forcing my tone to be casual and polite.

"Yeah she is," Remus said quietly.

I felt my throat aching with disappointment.

I began backing away.

"I'd best get back to Dad," I said swallowing and forcing the tears not to form. "I'll see you okay?"

"Caitlin, wait," Remus said suddenly. "Why don't we meet tonight? We can catch up more. I'll just tell Lisa that I had to help my mom out with something."

"Um, sure," I said bumping into a cubicle. "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Radmin Park?" he suggested. "At 7:00?"

"You got it," I said. "See you later."

With that I turned and headed into Emma's cubicle.

REMUS.

Seeing Caitlin again brought back all of my feelings toward her. She looked wonderful. I wasn't happy with Lisa. In fact, I was about to break it off with her tonight.

I mean she was nice and everything, but she could be a bit obsessive at times. I didn't want that.

I turned and left.

I left the Ministry and headed home.

Around 6:30 I told Lisa that I was meeting Caitlin at the park for some catching up. I decided I'd rather tell her the truth than lie to her. She didn't deserve to be lied to anyway.

"Why are you meeting _her _tonight?" Lisa demanded over the phone.

"Because we haven't seen each other since we graduated from Hogwarts," I said frowning, but knew she couldn't see me. "I'd really like to hear how she's been."

"You saw her at the Ministry. How much more can you talk?" Lisa said.

"I'd like to spend more time with her," I said firmly, getting angry now. "She's my best friend after all."

Lisa snorted on the other end of the phone line.

"Best friend my ass," she snapped. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I'm not blind."

I exhaled loudly, forcing myself not to blow up…but then I realized Lisa was right. There's no point in denying it anymore.

"You obviously don't want to be with me anymore," Lisa continued. "It's over. Go be with her."

With that, I heard a dial tone in my ear as she hung up.

I hung up the phone, feeling a bit sad and relieved at the same time.

"So are you meeting Lisa dear?" Mum asked as she stood in front of the stove and stirred the spaghetti boiling in the large pot.

"No," I said. "We broke up."

"Oh no," Mum said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"Meh," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I was actually going to break up with her tonight anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Caitlin, Mum…always have been," I replied.

Mom gave me a smile and began dishing out the food.

"I'm meeting Caitlin tonight at the park," I continued sprinkling cheese over the spaghetti. "I saw her at the Ministry earlier."

"How is she?" Mum asked gently.

"Fine," I said. "She looks wonderful too."

"What time are you meeting her?"

"7:30," I replied. "Don't worry…I know enough to be home before dark."

She beamed.

I hungrily dove into my dinner.

At 7:00, I left the house and headed to the park. The pathways were lit by lamps and little fire fly's zoomed around. I looked up at the sky. A full moon was just barely visible. I had to be home before 9:00 when I changed. The park was silent and sometimes couples came here to spend time with each other. It was sort of romantic.

I entered the park and saw Caitlin standing by one of the lamp posts. She was dressed in jeans and a white poplin shirt. A red cardigan sweater was over the shirt. Her hair was pulled into a braid but a few short strands had come lose and hung down against her shoulder. She spied me and broke into a grin. I had to grin back.

CAITLIN.

Remus was walking toward me. The night was a bit chilly so I had put on a red cardigan sweater over my white poplin shirt. My hair hung in a braid down my back.

Remus looked great. He was dressed in tan slacks, a white shirt with a burgundy V-necked vest over it and a black leather jacket over that. He was wearing black boots.

He stood in front of me.

"Hey," he said softly. "Let's sit down okay?"

He gestured to a bench directly under the lamp. I nodded and we sat down.

He sat down next to me and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. He clasped his hands.

"So what have you been up to all this time?" he asked gently.

"Not much," I said shrugging. "I wanted to be a teacher for a Muggle school, but I was afraid that I might end up doing magic in front of the kids so as of right now, I don't have a job or anything. I'm living with Mum and Dad."

"You're okay financially right?" Remus demanded automatically. "Cause I can lend you some money."

I smiled and shook my head.

"We're fine, thanks," I said earnestly. "I appreciate you offering to help though."

"Don't hesitate to ask me if you need it okay?" he said firmly.

I nodded.

"Promise,"

"You could've gone for that teaching job with the Muggle school," Remus said. "As long as you knew enough not to bring your wand with you every day."

I shrugged again. "I thought about it. I kind of miss the magical prospect of my life. I miss Hogwarts like crazy and I realized I would probably be a lot happier teaching in a magical environment,"

Remus looked thoughtful. "You could teach at Hogwarts. I've told Dumbledore to please let me know if a position opens there. I've got my license and everything. If you remember it only took me the 6 months to get it when we were at Hogwarts,"

"That sounds like a good idea," I said nodding.

"So," Remus continued, as he shifted on the bench. "How's life going otherwise? How's your boyfriend?"

His tone seemed to have changed when he said that.

"Life is going well and I don't have a boyfriend," I said quietly. "Lily and I keep in contact constantly. We send each other owls."

"How's Lily doing?" Remus asked, his tone now changing to what I picked up as a happy one.

"Well," I said. "She's working in the Ministry now in the Pest Advisory Division."

Remus' lip twitched.

"I bet she's good at that,"

I chuckled.

"Yeah," I said. "She was telling me about a case 4 weeks ago about this elderly woman who complained that her house was being overrun with Tricknine's and called her office every 5 minutes wanting to know what to do. Finally, Lily sent out some of the advisors from the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Needless to say, the elderly woman was a bit off. Instead of Tricknine's, she was infested with Womjiack's."

"Yikes," Remus said.

"So how long have you known Lisa?" I asked sweetly.

"For several months," he replied. "We actually broke up tonight."

"Oh no," I said sympathetically, but secretly I was pleased. I'm not the cruel type, but for some reason I was happy as a clam.

"Don't be," Remus said. "I was going to break up with her anyway. So it's all for the best."

We were silent again. I just enjoyed the atmosphere and the peace and quietness of the park. A few couples were walking hand in hand along another path while a woman walked her dog along the other.

A cool burst of wind blew, blowing the strands of hair that had come lose from the braid. I tucked them behind my ear and shivered.

"Cold?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yeah," I admitted. "I thought maybe the cardigan would be enough but I guess not."

"Here," Remus took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You'll get cold," I said alarmed.

"Naw, remember, werewolves don't feel the cold much," he whispered leaning close.

I got a whiff of a faint cologne and snuggled into the leather jacket.


	12. Caitlin's Accident

Call On Me

Chapter Twelve-Caitlin's Accident

I felt so content at that moment with Remus sitting beside me.

I checked my watch.

"It's getting late," I said. "I should be heading home."

Remus checked his watch also.

"Yep, me too," he said.

I went to take off the leather jacket and hand it back to him, but he shook his head and held up a hand.

"Keep it," he said softly. "I'll walk you home."

We began walking side by side and then crossed the street. Suddenly, we heard tires screeching of a Muggle car. A pair of twin headlights was locked on me. I froze.

"Caitlin!" Remus yelled.

The front of the car slammed into my side and from the force, I was thrown up onto the hood and windshield, cracking the glass before I rolled off the side of the hood and landed on my side on the ground hard. One arm was draped over my side and the other was stretched out. Blackness swallowed me up.

REMUS.

The sedan kept going down the street and didn't even stop. The taillights disappeared around the corner. Thunder clapped and lightning streaking across the sky, illuminating the park.

I rushed over to Caitlin and dropped to my knees beside her.

"Caitlin?" I demanded anxiously as I gently turned her over onto her back and hovered above her.

She had gash on her temple which was bleeding. Her eyes were closed.

"Caitlin, please wake up," I pleaded anxiously as I gently shook her.

She didn't wake up.

Panic began settling in. I didn't know what to do. We were in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood and I knew I couldn't use magic here.

Rain began pouring down. Caitlin was getting drenched and her hair was soaked and sticking to the gash.

The familiar pain shot across my abdomen.

"God no!" I growled. "Not now!"

I hid in an alleyway behind a dumpster and changed.

THE WOLF.

The wolf shook its body, sending rain water flying, only to get drenched again. It trotted over to the girls' body. It frantically licked her face, but there was no response.

The girl was absolutely soaked from head to toe at this point.

Finally, the wolf gently but firmly clamped its jaws on the sweater and shirt the girl was wearing and began tugging with all its strength.

The wolf began dragging the girl all the way up the block. It knew its home was close by. If he could just get her there, she would be alright.

The wolf kept tugging with all of his strength.

Finally, it reached the home. It laid down protectively on top of the girl and began barking.

MRS. LUPIN.

I hear a familiar barking outside.

"Remus?" I asked incredulously as I got up and looked out the window.

Sure enough, Remus was in wolf form, lying on top of a girl who appeared to be wounded. She wasn't moving.

"Oh dear," I said as I quickly rushed outside and over to them.

Remus got up off of the girl and continued barking.

I gently reached down to feel the girls' neck. There was a pulse.

The wolf wouldn't stop barking and kept lightly nipping at me with urgency.

"Relax," I scolded. "She'll be alright."

I picked her up and brought her inside and laid her down on the couch. Remus followed me into the house and shook the rainwater from his fur.

I shielded myself from getting sprayed with the water. Remus tucked his hindquarters into a sitting position right at my feet while I took out my wand and waved it over the girls' body.

"She needs the hospital," I said. "I can't fix her."

The girl was absolutely soaked from head to toe. Her shirt was sticking to her. Her bra clearly visible through the material. Her hair was soaked as well and she had a gash on her temple.

Remus shook himself again and sat down at my feet again, gently nudging the girls' hand that was dangling off the edge of the couch.

"I'm going to have to Apparate into the hospital. I can't get her there any other way,"

Remus growled at me.

I sighed.

"I'm not sure you're going to be able to come,"

He growled again, more pronounced.

"Fine," I muttered.

I gently took the girl's hand in mine and touched the top of the wolfs head. We shortly Apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

CAITLIN.

I felt a weight on top of me as I groggily opened my eyes. I was lying on a cot and stared up at panel ceiling lights.

"She's awake," a female voice said relieved.

I blinked and looked down. A gray wolf was lying on top of me. The wolf was panting and his forepaws were resting against my chest. His hindquarters were resting on top of my lap.

I looked to the left. Mrs. Lupin was sitting in a chair.

"Mrs. Lupin? Where am I?" I asked.

"St. Mungo's dear," she replied. "I Apparated you here. What on earth happened?"

"I was hit by a car," I cringed. "Why didn't you bring me to Aeirotus Memorial Hospital? They treat these kinds of injuries as well."

Mrs. Lupin's face drained of all color.

"I didn't know how," she admitted sheepishly. "I only thought of this place. You're healed. Besides," she said gesturing to the wolf. "I don't think that Muggle hospital would've let him in."

"I'm really grateful, Mrs. Lupin. Thank you so much," I said earnestly.

"No problem dear," she said. "You're Caitlin right?"

I nodded.

"Thought so," she said pleasantly. "You are very pretty. Remus has told me all about you."

I beamed and easily pulled myself up into a sitting position. The wolf remained in the same position.

The tail began wagging now, beating against my thighs. I scratched an ear affectionately.

"He wouldn't leave you alone," Mrs. Lupin said. "Where exactly did you get hit?"

"By the park," I replied rubbing the side of the wolfs' neck.

"Oh my God," she said suddenly as realization dawned on her face. "Remus changed and dragged you 3 blocks!"

I looked at the wolf in shock.

The amber/gold eyes were locked on me as the wolf panted.

Just then, a female witch entered the room. She was dressed in a lime green robe with a wand and bone crossed embroided on the chest.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. "I'm Healer Anne Drawling. How are you feeling Caitlin?"

She stepped forward, keeping her eyes on the wolf.

The wolf kept his eyes locked on her every movement, but made no attempt to show aggression or anything.

"Fine," I replied. "I wasn't sure St. Mungo's would be able to heal my injuries. I was hit by a Muggle car."

Healer Drawling shook her head.

"We're up on everything Muggle and magical," she replied. "Your parents have been called. They're on their way."

She smiled and took my pulse before writing everything down on a chart. She clipped it to the end of my cot and then left.

The head part of the cot was moved upward so I was able to lean back against it. I sighed and leaned back.

I kept gently stroking the wolfs head. He put a foreleg over my arm as I scratched an ear.

"How long was he with me?" I asked curiously.

"Well," Mrs. Lupin said chuckling. "He was hell bent on coming when we Apparated. I wasn't sure they would have let him stay but they did when they saw him nearly freak out when one of the Emergency Healers tried to touch you."

"What happened?" I asked as a grin formed.

"He went ballistic and barked like mad, growled and tried to get to you. It was all I could do to restrain him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but he broke loose and charged at the Healers. They saw how he was and once they said he could stay, he calmed down,"

I chuckled myself.

"He's such a good friend," I said gently and affectionately.

The wolf looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

He rested his head on my thigh and closed his eyes.

My parents arrived shortly. They entered the room.

"Caitlin! Oh my God!" Mum gushed as tears formed in her eyes.

She went to rush toward me with opened arms, but froze when she saw the wolf.

"It's okay," I said reassuringly.

She looked skeptical as she came over and hugged me tightly. The wolf got up from the cot and stretched, stretching out his hind legs before jumping down off the cot.

He went over to Mrs. Lupin and sat at her feet and watched everything.

Dad hugged me next.

"We were so sick with worry when you didn't come home," Mum gushed.

She turned to Mrs. Lupin.

"Thank you so much for helping her!" Mum said. "We don't know what would've happened to her had you not brought her here."

Mrs. Lupin looked pleased.

"I'm not the real hero here," she said and looked down at Remus. "He dragged her 3 blocks in the pouring rain."

"Is that…?" Dad's voice trailed off.

"Yes. It's Remus Dad," I said softly.

Mum's temporary fear of the wolf seemed to vanish when she heard that he dragged me 3 blocks.

She dropped to her knees in front of the wolf.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. "You saved my baby."

She gratefully hugged the wolf quickly before standing up again.

Healer Drawling came back in.

"Caitlin needs rest," she said gently. "She'll be allowed to go home in the morning."

"We'll see you in the morning," Dad said gently.

I got hugged and kissed again before Mum and Dad left.

"I'll leave him here with you," Mrs. Lupin said. "Good night, dear."

She gave me a hug as well before she got up and left.

The wolf jumped back up onto the bed and curled up with me. I felt safe and content knowing that Remus was here with me.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I sleepily opened my eyes. Warm sunshine poured in through the window.

"Morning sleepyhead," Remus' voice said beside me.

I turned my head to the right. Remus was sitting in a chair in human form. He was dressed in dark blue robes.

"The hospital gave these to me after I changed back," he said slightly blushing. "I don't exactly have clothes with me."

I grinned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked standing up and leaning down a bit.

I sat up and threw my arms around his neck. I pulled him close to me and my chin rested on top of his shoulder. I felt his arms slowly encircling me.

"Thank you so much," I said quietly shutting my eyes. "You saved my life. You dragged me 3 whole blocks?"

"Yeah," Remus said just as quietly. "It's no big deal."

I only squeezed him tighter

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" a familiar female voice sang from the entranceway.

Remus and I pulled apart to see Lily standing there with a smug expression on her face.

"LILY!" I cried happily.

She rushed over to me and we hugged.

"Your parents sent Asia with a letter telling me what happened and where you were. I had to come and see you!" Lily gushed hugging me again.

Lily finished hugging me and turned to Remus.

"Come here, you lovable canine," she said and hugged him as well.

Remus shyly hugged Lily back as well.

She pulled back from the embrace.

"You're all set to go home today," Lily said. "Your Mum and Dad are just signing the release papers. They sent me in to help you get dressed."

She held up a dark duffle bag and turned to Remus.

"Scram," she grinned. "Unless you _want _to help me with Caitlin."

Remus blushed.

"I'll wait outside," he said and looked at me before leaving the room.

I pulled the covers off of me and swung my legs over the side. I felt a bit weak though.

Lily began helping me get dressed.

"Did you tell him how you feel?" Lily asked, dropping her voice down to a whisper.

"I haven't been able to," I said raising an eyebrow. "I was kind of preoccupied with getting hit with a ton of metal."

"Ooh," Lily said excitedly. "I almost forgot…Remus told your parents what kind of car hit you and the Muggle police arrested the owner! He was drunk."

"Figures," I snorted.

"That's not all," Lily grinned broadly. "Remus threatened that if they didn't find out who hit you, he was going to rip then a new hole."

I had to grin at that.

"He really loves you, Caitlin," Lily said dropping her voice down again. "You'd better tell him how you feel soon."

"I will," I said earnestly. "I just need to find the right time."

"Right time? Just go 'Remus, I'm madly in love with you'. How hard is that?"

"Lily trust me okay?" I said shaking my head. "I will tell him. Chill out."

Lily grinned and nodded.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," we called in unison.

Remus entered, followed by my parents.

"You all set?" Mum asked.

I nodded. Because I was weak a bit, Lily draped on arm around her shoulders and Remus immediately rushed to my other side and draped my right arm around his shoulders. He put an arm around my waist and they let me lean on them for support as they led me out of the hospital.

We dropped Remus and Lily off at their homes before continuing to my house.

That night I slept peacefully. I was really happy now knowing that I still had a chance with Remus.

In the morning, Mum helped me get dressed and downstairs.

Remus came over in the afternoon. He was dressed in jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He seemed nervous for some reason.

Mum was staying home from work for this week to help take care of me until my strength came back. She also worked in the Ministry for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Division.

Mum was in the basement doing laundry. Remus and I sat down on the couch.

"Caitlin? C-Can I ask you something?" he stammered staring at his hands.

"Sure,"

"Um, er…W-Would you like to…er, go out sometime?"


	13. The Date

Call On Me

Chapter Thirteen-The Date

I was frozen. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Y-you mean like a date?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah," Remus said as he still stared at his hands.

"I'd love to," I said smiling.

Remus looked up in surprise and broke into a smile.

"Wonderful," he said beaming. "We don't have to do anything quickly or anything. Just take our time."

"Absolutely," I agreed nodding.

Mum came up from the basement.

"Okay you two," she said. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Anything," I suggested grinning.

I was so happy now that he made the first move. I was nervous as to telling him how I felt so I was relieved he took the first initiative.

Mum made us sandwiches for lunch and then Lily met up with us and we headed off.

We were dressed in Muggle clothing and decided to just take a walk around the neighborhood.

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Remus? When you changed did anyone see you?" I asked concerned.

He shook his head.

"No. I was in a dark alleyway behind a dumpster. I couldn't see a hand in front of my face,"

I breathed a sigh of relief. That was one issue I didn't want the Muggle world to get a hold of.

"Hey," Lily said suddenly. "Did anyone find out where those parasites came from?"

"Good question," Remus said thoughtfully. "The Ministry is still looking into that."

"I say it came from Romania," Lily said firmly. "That's where the drink originated from right?"

We nodded.

"But why put a parasite into a drink?" Lily mused.

We fell silent, wondering the same thing.

"Caitlin, did you tell Moony yet?" Lily suddenly asked.

"Tell me what?" Remus asked confused looking from Lily to me.

I glared at her.

"Actually, he asked me out," I said. "So there you have it."

Lily squealed and hugged Remus.

"Finally!" she laughed. "Cause Caitlin feels the same way."

"Are you finished dishing out my personal life?" I asked in a scolding tone, but I was grinning.

"Yip," Lily grinned.

I just shook my head.

"Let it go now okay?"

Lily just merrily bounced along as we walked humming to herself.

I just shook my head and snorted.

We finished walking around and decided to head back home. Lily told me she'd owl me in the morning and wanted me to let her know what happens on the first date. I playfully shoved her down the block. She was laughing and making obscene noises.

"Knock it off or I'm stuffing my foot up your behind!" I said laughing.

She retaliated by pretending to make out with herself.

"Lily? I want you to know that that is sending me horribly wrong images!" I called after her.

She laughed and headed off down the block to her house.

Remus was even laughing.

He walked me home.

We stood on my front door step and faced each other.

"So, err…when would you like to go out?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow night?" I suggested.

"Sounds good," he said nodding. "I'll pick you up around eight?"

I grinned.

He looked like he wanted to give me a kiss on the cheek but then thought the better of it and began heading off.

I entered my house completely happy.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I was so excited about tonight ….and very nervous.

I told Mum what had happened and she was happy as well.

I owled Lily and told her what was going on. She was thrilled that we finally told each other how we feel.

We just wished Sirius and James could be here. We missed them like crazy. Lily thinks about James and Sirius every day. She loved James so much.

After dinner I showered and washed my hair.

I pulled on a red plaid skirt that reached my knees, a white poplin and a black newspaper boy cap.

My hair was left down in gentle waves. I had applied light purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss. On my shoes were black Mary Janes with a slight heel.

"You look so cute!" Mum gushed ecstatically clapping her hands.

"Absolutely honey," Dad added beaming.

He comes home around 6 O'clock or so.

At promptly 8 O'clock, the doorbell rang. Mum answered it.

"Hello, Remus…come on in,"

I heard the door close and then Remus appeared standing in the doorway that led from the living room to the hallway.

He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, black shoes, a red button down shirt and a black pea coat.

"Don't you look handsome," Mum beamed.

"Mum, don't get all soppy now," I grinned.

Mum just continued to beam.

"Where are you kids headed off?" Dad inquired curiously.

"I've made reservations at Le Barouis Restaurant," Remus said clearing his throat. "I've adopted a bit of the Muggle lifestyle as well. I actually drive a car now. It's parked outside."

"That's fine," Mum said. "There's nothing wrong with having both the magical and Muggle life."

Remus nodded looking a bit relieved.

"We need to get going," I said smiling.

"Of course," Dad said winking at me. "Have fun."

Remus and I left the house. Remus hurried over to the car and opened the passenger side door for me.

"Thank you," I said politely.

I easily slipped into the passenger seat and he closed the door. He was driving a royal blue Ford Taurus. He came around to the driver's side, slipped into the seat and closed his door.

We buckled ourselves in and he put the car in drive. We pulled away from the curb.

"I have to admit, it's a bit weird not using magic all the time," I said peering out my window.

"I know," Remus said. "Are you going to go for the teaching license?"

"I think so," I said. "It sounds like a good idea."

We continued to drive and we pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. We climbed out and entered.

We got seated at a table. It was a really romantic atmosphere. Candles twinkled on each table.

Remus looked absolutely handsome. His blue eyes reflected the candle light.

REMUS.

Caitlin looked so cute. Her honey brown eyes reflected the candle light.

We ordered our dinner and then decided to talk for a bit.

"I wonder what's happening at Hogwarts tonight?" Caitlin whispered keeping her voice low.

"Dunno," I said. "It's probably the Sorting Ceremony for the first years."

She nodded and took a sip of her red wine. I was drinking Coke. Werewolves don't really drink alcohol too much. Our systems can't tolerate it.

"I miss everyone though," she said sighing. "We had such good times…and bad."

I nodded.

"Lily's a panic though," I said chuckling. "She's a great friend."

Caitlin grinned.

"I know,"

We fell silent and just enjoyed each others company.

When dinner was over, we headed back to the car.

We climbed in and closed our doors.

"It's only 9:00," Caitlin said looking at her watch. "What do you want to do now?"

I thought.

"We could park somewhere and talk some more? Or would you rather go home?"

"I say the first suggestion," she grinned.

"Okay,"

We parked along side the park where Caitlin was hit by the car.

"Oof," she said shivering. "I never want that experience again…of getting hit by a ton of metal coming at you at full speed."

I looked over at her sympathetically.

"I know," I said quietly. "I was so scared that you were dead."

Caitlin smiled as she looked at me. Her eyes suddenly moved over my shoulder.

"Remus? Look at those dogs," she said.

I turned around and followed her gaze.

A pack of dogs consisting of German Shepard's, a Border Collie and several Labradors were all growling and fighting with one particular dog. It looked like a small Yorkshire Terrier.

"That poor little dog," Caitlin said sounding upset. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," I mused watching them.

The Yorkie tried to escape, only to be cornered by two Shepard's. We watched in horror as one of the Shepard's clamped its jaws around the Yorkie's neck. The whelp of pain echoed through the park. The Shepard roughly shook the little dog and from inside the car we heard the sickening crack.

Caitlin let out a little scream and went pale. The dogs continued to attack the little Yorkie's body. Caitlin opened her door ajar and vomited.

The pack heard the car door and all heads turned toward us.

"Caitlin? Close the door," I said alarmed as panic filled my chest.

I heard her retching.

"Caitlin? Close the door," I repeated alarmed and fully alert.

The pack began charging our car.

"CAITLIN!" I shouted.

Finally she settled back against the passenger seat and closed her door just in time. The pack reached the car and threw their weight against it, rocking it.

Caitlin screamed as the Border Collie reared up on his hind legs and clawed at the glass. Foam lined the dogs' jaws and smeared on the glass.

She scrambled closer to me.

The dogs were jumping on the car, and pouncing on the windshield, trying to get at us.

I protectively wrapped my arms around Caitlin as she buried her face into my shoulder. I turned the ignition key but the engine sputtered.

"Damn you!" I hissed pounding on the steering wheel, accidentally setting off the horn.

The horn didn't even scare the dogs. They continued to try and get at us.

I kept trying the ignition, but no such luck.

After a while, the dogs stopped but they stayed close to the car. Some were lying on the hood, while others were lying on the ground near the tires.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while," I muttered taking the ignition keys out and placing them on the dashboard.

"What happened to them?" Caitlin asked staying close to me.

"I'm not sure," I said. "They're certainly aggressive and look almost rabid."

"We can't use magic, can we?" Caitlin asked.

"It's too risky," I said. "How would you explain a Stunning spell to animal control?"

Caitlin nodded and hugged herself, looking out the window.

"What I don't understand is…how'd these dogs get like this?"

"Remind you of something?" I asked serenely.

Caitlin continued to look out the window and then she slowly turned her head, looking at me.

"The parasite?" she asked slowly.

I nodded.

"How on earth would that get into the Muggle world? I mean, did they ever conclude where those drinks originated from?" Caitlin mused.

"Well," I said unbuckling my belt. No sense wearing it now if we were parked here for a while. "Word around the Ministry is that The Three Broomsticks dealt with this dealer in Romania and was paid 9000 galleons to distribute the drink with no knowledge of the consequences."

"Meaning that he was bought?" Caitlin asked.

"Sort of," I said. "He didn't know exactly what he was handing out."

Caitlin shivered.

"Apparently, the Ministry stepped in and discarded the drinks. I mean this could just be an isolated incident, but we can't be sure," I said.

Caitlin continued to peer out the window.

"Remus? There are collars on those dogs!" she said excitedly pointing to the nearest Shepard.

"What?" I asked stunned.

I peered out the windshield. Sure enough, the Border Collie had a white collar around its neck as well as the other dogs.

"Could they be controlled?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know," I said picking up the ignition keys again. "But we're not staying around to find out."

I put the keys into the ignition again and turned it. The engine purred to life.

"Yes!" Caitlin cried happily. The dogs leaped out of the way and tore off down the block.

I put it in drive and pulled away from the curb.

CAITLIN.

Remus dropped me off at home. We stood on the front steps and faced each other.

"I had a nice time," I said softly.

"Me too," Remus admitted nodding. "Do you think we can go out again?"

I broke into a grin.

"Absolutely,"

He grinned back.

There was an awkward silence that followed for a few moments.

Remus cleared his throat.

"Well, good-night, Caitlin," he said.

"'Night," I said smiling.

He seemed to hesitate as if making his mind up about something.

He stepped closer, lowered his face so that our faces were inches apart and I shut my eyes.

Our lips met. He kissed me softly and gently. I returned the kiss the same way.

He pulled back.

"I-I've always wanted to do that," he stammered.

"Well, I'm glad you did," I grinned.

He grinned and headed back to the car. I opened my front door, stepped in and locked the door behind me. I pressed my back against it and broke into a huge grin.


	14. Reliving Memories

Call On Me

Chapter Fourteen-Reliving Memories

The next morning, Lily owled me and wanted to know what happened on the date. I told her.

"Sheesh," she said. "Scary crap."

There was a pause.

"So what about work?" Lily asked. "Are you going to teach?"

"Yeah," I said nodding. "I'm thinking seriously about it. Remus teaches so maybe we can teach together."

"That would be really sweet," Lily said in a sly tone.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," I scolded but was grinning nonetheless. "We could probably teach at Hogwarts. I do miss that place."

"I do too," Lily said her tone changing. "I miss the old days."

"Yup," I said.

"Okay," Lily said. "I've got to help Mum with something. Talk to you later?"

"Definitely. Bye!"

"Bye,"

We hung up. I told my parents that I was going for the teaching license and they thought it would be a good idea.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER.

I had managed to get my license. Remus and I sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore. We received an answer a few days later.

He said that there were actually two openings at Hogwarts….one for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, and one with Charms.

Remus and I answered. Remus was taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and I would take the Charms one.

We were going back to Hogwarts. He also said that Lily was welcomed to come back as well.

Lily heard this and was absolutely ecstatic.

So a few days later, we all met at Kings Cross station with our luggage and owls.

Lily squealed when she saw Remus. She hugged him tightly, almost knocking him over.

"I can't believe you two finally went on a date," she beamed.

Remus and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes, well," I said playfully poking her. "We had you on our butts."

Lily beamed and gave a slight bow.

We laughed.

The platform was empty. All the new students had been sorted already. I would've loved to have seen that.

We put our entire luggage onto the train and then boarded, finding an empty compartment toward the front. Lily sat across from Remus and I, who were sitting next to each other.

"This definitely brings back old memories," Lily said sadly scanning the compartment.

"I know," Remus said quietly. "James wouldn't want us to start feeling sad or sorry for ourselves."

Lily nodded.

"You're right," she said.

Thunder clapped and lightning shot across the sky, briefly illuminating the scenery outside. Rain began pouring down, streaking down the glass on the window.

"Rain," Remus said shaking his head. "We seem to be attracting it."

Lily's lip twitched.

The train was silent as we gently rocked with the motion.

Suddenly, a bright flash went off before my eyes and Remus and Lily vanished. Before my eyes, sat Sirius and James.

"Caitlin," James said. "It's going to happen again. You must find out where it's coming from."

"What's going to happen again?" I asked confused.

Then, the bright light vanished and Remus and Lily were back sitting with me.

"Caitlin?" Lily asked curiously. "Are you alright? You sort of spaced out."

"Where'd they go?" I demanded looking around the compartment.

"Who?"

"James and Sirius,"

Remus and Lily looked at each other.

"Are you feeling okay?" Remus asked concerned.

"I feel fine," I said. "They were just here. I saw them with my own eyes."

Realization dawned on Lily's face.

"It's possible you had a vision or something," she said slowly. "I've read about them in Muggle books."

"Did they say anything?" Remus asked.

I frowned.

"James said 'Caitlin, it's going to happen again. You must find out where it's coming from'."

"What do you think he meant?" Lily mused.

"Not sure," Remus said thoughtfully. "Did he say anything else? Did Sirius say anything?"

I shook my head.

"Hmm," Remus mused. "Let us know if it happens again alright?"

The rest of the ride went smoothly. We pulled into the train station and Hogwarts loomed in the background.

As soon as we stepped off the train, memories came flooding back.

"It's so great to be back," Lily said softly.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Professor McGonagall met us at the station.

"Hello you three!" she said beaming.

We looked at each other uncertainly as we've never seen her smile since we were there.

She must've realized why we'd paused because she goes: "Relax, I'm just so happy to see you!"

We brightened and gave her a hug in turn.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get you to the castle."

She led us to a carriage where the Threstral stood, harnessed to the it. We climbed into the carriage and we began heading to the castle.

We entered the castle shortly and stepped into the hallway. Professor Dumbledore greeted us.

I broke into a grin at the site of him.

"Hey Professor," Remus said cheerily. "How are you?"

Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"I'm fine," he said. "It's so nice to see you three again. It's late. McGonagall set you up in the Gryffindor tower. I figured you'd be happier in there."

"Thanks Professor," Lily said appreciatively.

"Go on. I'll fix your classes up tomorrow," Professor Dumbledore said. "It's right where you left it."

Grinning, we headed up to the tower.

It hadn't changed one bit. It was still the same. Lily and I headed off to the girls' dorm while Remus headed off to the boys'.

"Night," Lily beamed at Remus.

"'Night girls," he said to Lily and I.

He winked at me before heading off.

Lily and I entered the girl's dorm and found our beds. We climbed in and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, we awoke and headed down to breakfast with the rest of the first years.

We sat at the table. There were three boys and two girls sitting with us.

"Oh please Danielle," one of the boys scoffed. "I seriously doubt she said that."

"She did!" one of the girls insisted heatedly. "I heard it with my own ears!"

One of the boys looked at us.

"How come you guys are sitting with us?" he asked curiously.

"We're new teachers," Remus explained gently. "We're getting our classes set up today."

"Oh! You must be here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms," the girl named Danielle said brightly.

Remus and I nodded.

"Well, I'm Danielle Morgan. This is Jessica Hersh, William Landell, Nick Fish and Mario Carter,"

They all gave a friendly wave. Danielle has shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes; Jessica had chin length light auburn hair and aqua eyes; William had short, wavy thick light brown hair and turquoise colored eyes and Mario had short, wavy thick black hair and dark brown eyes. They were all dressed in the Gryffindor uniform and robes.

"How's school going?" Lily asked kindly.

"Well," William replied. "But our Potions teacher is a nightmare."

We looked up at the Head table and realized we'd completely forgotten about the kid that went to school with us…Severus Snape. He was sitting beside Professor Dawes and was talking with Madam Elkin. He looked the same as ever. Shoulder length greasy black hair and dark penetrating eyes.

He looked up and caught us watching him. A smile crept onto his face that sent chills down our spines.

"My God," Lily breathed when Snape looked away. "I had completely forgotten about him!"

"Me too," Remus admitted. "He looks the same."

"Ugh," Lily said shivering. "We have to deal with him…but I'm sure he's going to behave himself."

"I hope so," Remus said gravely.

"I can't believe we forgot him," Lily said ladling some porridge onto her plate.

"We had been a bit preoccupied with other things," Remus said quietly and gently.

After breakfast, Professor Dumbledore gave Remus and I our schedules. Lily was welcomed to join the class and just observe what was going on.

Remus and I's schedules were opposite. Monday, Wednesday and Fridays I taught and Tuesday's and Thursdays he taught. We would completely miss each other.

I sighed.

"This sucks," I said bitterly. "We can't see each other at all."

Remus stood in front of me and put his hands on the sides of my shoulders.

"I know," he said softly. "But we will have the weekends to relax and see each other."

I smiled.

"I know,"

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back.

We would start teaching in the morning. So, we had the whole day to enjoy each others company before we taught.

We headed off to bed that night and in the morning, I awoke and headed down to class.

I was dressed in dark blue robes. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

I entered the classroom and stood in front, facing the students. The five kids we met yesterday were sitting in front.

"Okay guys," I said brightly taking out my wand. "Today we're learning the simple Summoning Charm."

The kids took out their wands and eagerly waited.

"Let's practice," I continued. "_Accio Dictionary_!"

Immediately, the dictionary that was on the bookshelf toward the back of the classroom easily sailed off the shelf and I extended my hand out. It landed gracefully on my palm.

"Now you try," I said to Danielle.

She nervously cleared her throat and followed my wand movemets.

"_Accio Dictionary_!"

The dictionary flew off my hand and landed on the table in front of Danielle.

"Good work!" I said encouragingly.

Danielle blushed.

"Everyone can have a turn," I continued. "Wednesday we'll learn the Sending Charm."

The class was doing beautifully with the Summoning Charm…except Mario. He seemed to be having trouble.

I went over to him and gently bent down slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I seem to be having trouble," he muttered clearly frustrated.

"Don't worry," I said softly. "You'll get the hang of it. Here."

I put my hand over his on the wand and showed him the wand movements.

"Now do that and say '_Accio Dictionary'_," I said.

He did it and the dictionary sailed easily to him.

"There you see?" I said brightly. "You can do it."

Mario grinned broadly at me. I grinned back and continued to walk around the classroom.

DANIELLE.

Professor Andrews continued to walk around the classroom, making sure the students were doing the charm the right way. Mario had needed some help.

"Try again," I said eagerly.

Mario did the charm again, and the dictionary sailed easily to him.

"Perfect!" I grinned happily.

Mario grinned back as well. I really liked him. We were in our second year at Hogwarts. I started liking him last year, but I heard he likes Jessica so I really haven't said much about my feelings. I guess my sadness must've registered on my face because Professor Andrews stopped by my desk and crouched down beside me.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing," I said dismissively. "I'm okay."

She carefully scrutinized me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded feverishly.

She eyed me warily and stood up again.

I have a bit of trouble trusting adults. My parents split up 2 years ago and I've been living with my Mum ever since. She goes out a lot and never really spends time with me. She's got a lot of boyfriends that come over as well. She drinks a lot too.

Sighing, I crossed my arms on top of the desk and rested my chin on top of them.

I felt Mario's eyes on me the entire time.

CAITLIN.

The bell rang, ending Charms and everyone gathered their things up. Mario gave me a shy smile as he left. William, Nick and Jessica left as well, but Danielle took her time gathering her things up.

"Listen," I said softly. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here okay? My office is just down the hall. Don't hesitate to come in and talk if you need too."

Danielle looked up in surprise and gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks," she said and left the classroom.

I stepped outside the classroom and leaned against the doorframe, watching her head down the corridor. I was sensing that there was more trouble than she was letting on.

"Well, well," an oily voice said next to me.

I turned. It was Severus Snape.

"Back at school I see," he said smiling.

"Hello, Severus," I said pleasantly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he crooned. "Teaching Charms I see?"

I nodded.

"And Remus is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts,"

Snape's dark eyes glittered dangerously.

"An _inhuman _teaching? I don't believe Dumbledore,"

I bristled.

"He'll do fine," I said firmly. "If you'll excuse me, I must speak to Dumbledore. Good-bye, Severus."

I turned and began stalking off down the corridor.


	15. A Cry For Help

Call On Me

Chapter Fifteen-A Cry For Help

I continued to walk down the corridor until I came across Remus' classroom. Dumbledore had changed his schedules to Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. We would see each other on Monday's but then the rest of the week we'd miss each other. Remus was facing the students and talking about the Lictrien Charm. I leaned against the door frame and folded my arms over my chest. I felt a smile forming on my face as I watched him.

He was carefully explaining the charm to the class. They were watching him with rapt attention.

He looked up and saw me.

"Hello, Professor Andrews," he said politely. "What brings you to the class?"

All students turned around and looked at me.

"I just bumped into Professor Snape," I said in a sweet tone, hoping Remus would pick up on it. "He seems _very _eager to meet us, Professor Lupin."

Realization dawned on Remus' face. He knew what I meant.

"Oh," Remus said. "Well, then Professor Andrews…after class, we shall meet him."

He looked at me before returning his attention back to the class.

"How about if Professor Andrews and I demonstrate the Lictrien Charm for you?"

The class cheered and clapped.

I stepped into the classroom and walked up the center aisle between the Gryffindor third years and the Slytherin third years.

"Professor Andrews is hot," I heard a third year Slytherin whisper to someone next to him.

I bristled, but said nothing. Remus and I faced each other and took our wands out.

We aimed our wands at each other and took a fencing position.

"Ready?" Remus asked.

I nodded.

"On the count of three," he continued.

I could feel the students watching us with absolutely attention.

"One…two…_three_,"

"_Lictrinus_!" I said.

A jet of orange shot out from the tip of my wand and hit Remus in the chest. The charm was designed to briefly burn the attacker and knock him out for a few seconds.

Remus cried out and fell backward.

The class cried out with excitement and watched for Remus to recover. But a few seconds turned into minutes and panic bells began going off in my head.

I crouched down beside Remus.

"Professor Lupin?" I demanded anxiously shaking him.

I started panicking and getting upset.

His eyes opened and he propped himself up onto his elbows, breaking into a huge grin.

"Gotcha," he grinned.

The class shrieked with relieved laughter and they began talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Now that kids, is a sure fire way of making sure your attacker doesn't try to continue to attack," Remus explained. "By playing dead."

The students continued to talk excitedly.

"For homework tonight, I want you all to bring in '_Secret Charms and their Uses_.' for tomorrows lesson. The library has a lot of copies of it."

I felt anger boiling up inside me. That was not funny at all.

I angrily threw my wand at him. It bounced off his chest and landed in his lap.

I got to my feet and stormed out of the classroom.

REMUS.

Caitlin threw her wand at me and it bounced off my chest, landing in my lap. She stormed out of the classroom. I've never seen her this angry…and I knew from the expression she had on her face, I was in the dog house.

I tucked her wand and my wand into my robe and got to my feet and faced the class.

I checked my watch. Class was over. I took a seat behind my desk and rested my elbows on top of it and clasped my hands and propped my chin up. I felt really guilty for pulling that.

Sure enough, the bell rang ending DATDA and the students all left, still buzzing over the prank I had pulled.

A Gryffindor third year named Kelly Smith approached my desk apprehensively.

"P-Professor Lupin?" she stammered nervously.

"Yes?"

"Is the book you want us to read?" she reached into her bag and pulled out a textbook. She handed it to me. I took it and looked at the cover.

"_Modern Charms and Tricks_?" I read aloud. "No. One of the books is called "_Secret Charms and their Uses_."

"Oh," Kelly said looking crestfallen as I handed the book back to her.

I gave her a smile.

"Don't worry," I said softly. "Ask Madam Pince to find it for you. I mean the charm is in there, but the information I'm looking for is in the one I suggested."

"Thanks," Kelly said as she turned and left the classroom.

I looked after her quizzically. There was something about her that wasn't sitting right with me. Shaking my head, I headed off to find Caitlin.

Caitlin completely ignored me for the rest of the day.

Whenever we saw each other, she gave me a cold look before disappearing.

I went to bed that night feeling even worse.

The next afternoon, I headed back to my classroom. Caitlin had today off and was helping the second year students we had met with their Charms.

I entered my classroom and dropped my stuff on top of the desk. I turned and faced the class.

"I hope you all have the copies of '_Secret Charms and their Uses_,"

The class all nodded, and oddly, Kelly didn't.

"Miss Smith? Do you have your copy?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said shiftily.

I headed over to her desk and stood next to her, peering down at the textbook that was on top of the desk.

It was called "_Charms and Charmz: The A-Z Differences"._

"This is the wrong book," I said. "This is 'Charms _and Charmz: The A-Z Differences_.'"

The Slytherins began laughing and chortling. Kelly began turning red and looking as though she'd love to disappear under the desk.

I looked up and glared at them.

"Enough," I said firmly.

They stopped and cleared their throats.

"See me after class," I said.

'Ooh's' went around.

"Everyone begin reading chapter one in '_Secret Charms and their Uses_."

An hour later, I looked up.

"For tonight's homework, I want one scroll explaining in detail the Lictrien Charm and the Pros and Cons of this spell,"

The bell rang ending class. The Slytherins were laughing and calling Kelly 'retarded' as they left. I glared at them.

"You three will have detention for the next week," I said angrily at them.

They immediately stopped laughing and left the classroom. Kelly remained in her seat nervously playing with her quill. She had shoulder length ash blond hair and blue eyes.

I crouched down beside her and looked up at her. She kept her eyes on the quill.

"What happened?" I asked gently. "I told the class what book to get yesterday."

She didn't reply.

"Kelly? Please tell me what happened," I prompted gently "Did you ask Madam Pince for the book? Were there not enough copies?"

"No I didn't ask her for the book and yes there was," she said quietly. "I guess I just picked up the wrong book."

"This was the second time you had the wrong book," I said. "Please tell me the truth so I can help you if there's a problem."

Kelly looked at me. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm Dyslexic," she replied.

"Please stop by my office later okay? I can try and help you," I said kindly.

"No," she said. "You can't help."

With that, she gathered up her things and tore from the classroom.

I stood up and stared after her.

_No wonder she couldn't read the book titles...the words would be all mixed up_

I thought sadly. I gathered my things and headed into my office.

I had my arms crossed on top of my desk and had my head buried in them when 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called hoping Kelly had changed her mind.

The door opened and it was Caitlin.

"Hey," I said softly.

Caitlin stepped into my office and stood right in front of my desk. She slapped me on the cheek.

"That was really not funny, Remus," she said angrily, her honey brown eyes flashing.

"Lin, I'm so sorry," I apologized earnestly. "I feel really guilty about it."

"You should," she snapped. "That scared the _shit _out of me! I thought the spell had gone wrong!"

"I'm really sorry," I apologized again looking at her pleadingly. "Please forgive me?"

Caitlin continued to glare at me.

After a while she exhaled loudly.

"Fine," she said curtly. "Don't ever do it again."

I nodded.

"How's teaching coming along?" she asked sitting down in front of my desk and crossing her legs.

"Do you know Kelly Smith?" I asked.

Caitlin frowned. "Yeah…she's in my class on Wednesdays,"

"She just told me she's Dyslexic," I replied. "Don't let the other kids pick on her. See if you can try and help her."

Caitlin nodded.

"I'll try,"

I began feeling a bit better.

She got up and stretched. "Sorry I slapped you. I was just angry,"

"I deserved it," I replied.

I stepped around the desk and gave her a hug and kiss before she left the office.

I sat back down and ended up dozing off in the office, hoping that maybe Kelly would come. She never came.

The next morning, Caitlin and I sat at the Head table and eagerly ate our breakfast. I was sitting next to Professor Dumbledore and Caitlin was on his right side.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table and Caitlin was sitting alone, eating her pancakes. I felt awful for her and really wanted to help her.

Today was my day off so I decided to just enjoy the weather and relax and sit in my office getting some reading done.

I headed to my office and took a seat behind my desk. I pulled out my book and began reading.

About 3 minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

I looked up.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened Kelly stepped in.

"Miss Smith," I said brightly. "What can I do for you?"

She sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of my desk and hugged her backpack to her chest.

"I-I'm not able to do the homework for tomorrow," she stammered.

I sighed.

"Kelly, I want to help you okay? I can help you with the homework,"

She paused.

"Fine," she finally agreed.

I smiled.

"Perfect. What class do you have now?"

"Charms with Professor Andrews,"

"I know for a fact she won't mind you missing class," I said. "Take out parchment and a quill."

She immediately reached into her bag and pulled them out. I took out my own copy of _Secret Charms and their Uses_ and got up and sat down next to her. I began helping her decipher the words.

We spent the next 3 hours reading the first chapter and Kelly began slowly writing the paragraph I had wanted on the scroll.

She left the office and I felt much happier now.

That night at dinner, I told Caitlin what had happened.

"I wondered why she hadn't returned back to class," she said her lip twitching. "She had asked me if she could use the bathroom and then 'poof' she was gone."

I smiled.

"She finally let me help her," I said. "That was a good feeling."

"I'm sure," Caitlin said. "I've got a similar problem with Danielle. She is disruptive in class but I know there's something deeper going on with that girl."

"Did you try talking with her?" I asked.

Caitlin shook her head.

"She won't even spend 3 minutes alone with me," she said sadly. "It's as if she doesn't trust adults or something."

"Keep trying," I said earnestly. "I'm sure one day she'll just come to you and open up."

Caitlin sighed.

"I hope so,"

I put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. I looked up and saw Professor Snape eyeing us.

He gave me a sneer. I raised an eyebrow at him before returning my attention onto my dinner.

CAITLIN.

After dinner, Remus and I headed to the Gryffindor tower. Once all the students had gone to bed, Remus and I curled up in front of the gentle crackling fire.

"It's so peaceful," I said sighing happily as I snuggled up against him.

"I know," he said. "There's a full moon tomorrow. I suggest you and Lily come with me to the Shrieking Shack."

"Speaking of Lily," I said suddenly. "Where is she?"

"She's around," Remus said earnestly. "I bet she's just floating around doing nothing."

I sighed.

"She's alright, Caitlin," Remus said correctly interpreting my sigh. "She's fine. I can sense it. Don't worry."

"It's just that vision I had on the train," I said shivering. "It was if James was warning me…but about what I don't know."

"Try not to worry too much okay?" Remus said giving me a kiss on my lips.

I suddenly felt Remus' body tensing up.

"What's wrong?" I demanded alert.

"There's a girl screaming in the dorm," he said.

Immediately, I flew off the couch and we tore into the girl's dorm.

The lights were on and Kelly was sitting up in bed covered in a red liquid.


	16. Defensive Actions

Call On Me

Chapter Sixteen-Defensive Actions

I immediately rushed forward.

"Kelly? What on earth---?" I began alarmed as Remus and I rushed to her side.

"I don't know!" Kelly said as tears began forming in her eyes. "I went to bed and woke up like this! I was just about to get a drink of water and I saw this."

Remus touched the liquid and looked at me gravely.

"It's blood," he said. "But not human."

I looked at him startled.

"How on earth did this get in here?" I demanded looking around at the other Gryffindor girls now wide awake watching.

"Did any of you see what happened?" Remus demanded.

"We saw the portrait entrance open but no one came in," a fifth year named Amy Danson replied.

Remus and I looked at each other again.

"That sounds like it could be an invisibility cloak," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

Kelly was sobbing in fear. Most of the other Gryffindors were also a bit scared too. They were mostly looking upset toward Kelly…imagining what it must've been like to wake up and have this red liquid on you and not know where it came from.

"Okay," I said calmly. "Calm down Kelly. Come on. I'll help you get washed up."

Kelly slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet. I took her hand in mine. She looked at Remus and began blushing furiously. Remus put a hand on top of her head as I led her past him. He went over to Kelly's bed and stripped the bed of the sheeting.

I took Kelly into the bathroom and helped her wash off the blood.

Once she was all clean and dried, I led her back to the common room. She hesitated outside the common room.

"I really don't want to go back there," she said shaking her head.

"You have to," I said gently. "Where else are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep in the common room, but not in the dorm," she said. "I'm scared. I don't know who got into the dorm."

I had to admit, I would be scared as well. I looked out the window. A full moon hung in an almost midnight sky. Stars twinkled merrily and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to be seen.

"I understand…how about if I stay with you?" I suggested.

Kelly looked at me.

"Really?"

I nodded.

She nodded as well and we entered the common room. Remus was doubled over in pain against the couch.

"Is Professor Lupin alright?" Kelly demanded anxiously.

"Yes," I said. "Don't worry."

Kelly curled up on the couch still eyeing Remus. I took Remus by the hand and led him out of the common room.

Just as we left the common room, the transformation began. The portrait swung closed thankfully, blocking Kelly's view from him changing.

I made sure the hallway was empty and Remus changed.

Shortly, his human form was gone and the gray wolf stood in his place.

He barked at me.

"Okay," I said.

We entered the common room again. Kelly was out cold on the couch. I gently draped the blanket over her as she slept. Remus jumped up on the couch beside her and curled up against her, tucking his hind legs underneath him and resting his jaws on Kelly's calf. His amber/gold eyes kept a close watch on the entire common room.

I curled up on a chair and shortly dozed off as well.

Around midnight, I awoke to the sound of Remus barking madly and tugging on the sleeve of my robe.

I snapped awake and looked at him. His jaws were clamped on the sleeve of my robe and he was tugging frantically, almost pulling me off the chair.

"What?" I demanded now fully alert.

He was acting oddly and it was starting to scare me.

He frantically tugged me over to where Kelly was sleeping. As I approached Kelly, I noticed she was violently jerking and twitching. I rushed over to her and realized she was having a seizure.

Remus automatically let go of my robe as I held Kelly down with all my strength. Remus reared up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on Kelly's thigh. He kept his amber/gold eyes locked on her the entire time.

Finally, she stopped and looked up at me.

"P-Professor Andrews? What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You were having some sort of seizure," I replied concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Oh," Kelly said as I easily released her and she sat up right, got a glimpse of Remus and scooted away from him, drawing her legs up to her chest.

He kept his front paws on the edge of the couch.

"It's okay," I said earnestly. "He won't hurt you."

She still looked at him warily.

"What was happening?" I asked curiously putting my face close to hers.

"I have Epilepsy," Kelly said rubbing her eyes. "And Dyslexia."

"Ouch," I said sadly.

"I had forgotten to take my medication tonight. That's why I had gotten up for the water," she said.

She looked at Remus.

"Is that wolf?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Don't worry…he actually saved your life."

"How?" Kelly asked still wary.

"He woke me up tugging on my sleeve," I said. "Had I not woken up your seizure could've been worse."

I saw her watching Remus and right away knew why she was wary.

"Oh don't worry," I said reassuringly. "This wolf is gentle. He hasn't harmed anyone in years."

She slowly extended her hand out to Remus. Remus' cold, wet, black nose touched her hand. He gently pushed his head forward, forcing Kelly's hand to slide up his snout and onto his head.

She began gently stroking his head.

"Yeah he is," she admitted softly.

She yawned and then fell asleep again.

"Nice job," I whispered to Remus, rubbing his neck. I plated a kiss on his snout.

Shortly, we all fell asleep.

In the morning, I sensed someone standing over me. It was Remus in human form dressed in dark green robes.

"Morning, sunshine," he grinned at me.

"Morning," I said yawning and stretching. I glanced over at Kelly. She was still asleep.

"I was just about to wake her," he said gently as he went over and gently shook her.

She woke up automatically and gave Remus a big smile.

"Professor Lupin? How are you feeling?" she asked self consciously running a hand through her hair and over her Pj's.

"Feeling?" he asked puzzled looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him hoping he got the gist. "Oh," he said nodding. "I'm feeling much better. Thank you. Did you remember to take your medication?"

It was Kelly's turn to look puzzled. "Medication? For what?"

"The Epilepsy," Remus replied looking concerned.

"I didn't tell you I had it," Kelly said.

"I told him early this morning," I replied quickly. "So he knows too."

"Oh," Kelly said. "I'd best go take it then."

She got up and headed out of the common room.

"Whew, nice save," Remus said coming over to me and placing his hands on my hips and drew me close.

"Yeah well," I said pretending to think. "I could just tell her."

He grinned and I grinned back. He gave me a quick kiss as we heard the students waking up and talking loudly in their dorms.

"When are we going to be able to have time to ourselves?" I asked frowning.

"This weekend," he said. "Right now I think we'd best find Lily. I'm starting to get worried about her."

But our question was answered when Lily entered the common room a bit drunk.

"Where were you?" I demanded automatically putting my hands on my hips.

"Where vash I?" Lily asked in a dunk tone, slightly swaying on her feet. "I vash in Hogshmeade with Professhor Dawes. We were in the Three Broomshticks."

"She's bloody lit," I said throwing my hand up in the air.

Remus chuckled and quickly turned it into a cough.

"I don't think that's what we have to worry about right now," he said deadpan. "She spent at least 2 days with Professor Dawes and where'd they stay in Hogsmeade?"

Lily staggered toward us and almost fell if Remus hadn't caught her. She dropped face down onto the couch and within minutes was snoring away.

"She's going to have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up," I said shaking my head. "And in need of a Doric Potion."

"Let her sleep it out," Remus said. "I've got to head to class. Let Kelly know it will be okay if she's late."

Remus gave me a quick kiss before leaving the common room.

Kelly came out of the girls' dorm shortly, followed by other third years.

"Professor Lupin said if you're late to class it would be okay," I relayed to her.

Kelly nodded and beamed.

"Today we're visiting Hogsmeade, right?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded, then a bright light went off before my eyes and there sitting on the couch were James and Sirius.

"It's starting again," Sirius said. "Lily's in danger."

The light vanished and I blinked. Sirius and James were gone. Kelly was watching me anxiously though.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "You kind of look like me before I feel a seizure coming on."

I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Go on to breakfast,"

Kelly nodded and left the common room with the girls.

I exhaled and ran a hand through my hair before heading down to the Great Hall.

At the Head table, I told Remus what had happened.

"Again?" he asked. "What did they say this time?"

"They said that Lily was in danger," I said helping myself to some porridge and crumpets.

"Hmm," Remus said thoughtfully. "I'm sure its nothing but when the third years go to Hogsmeade, I think we should go with them…scope out the Three Broomsticks. If Lily did drink something like last year, we need to put a stop to it before what happens to Sirius happens to her."

"I can't lose her, Moony," I said looking at him.

"We won't," he said firmly. "Don't worry."

"I don't understand this," I said shaking my head. "How could this be starting again?"

"I don't know," Remus said gravely. "But we're going to have to keep a look out."

I nodded.

After breakfast, Remus headed to his class while I decided to take a nice walk on the grounds.

REMUS.

I entered the DATDA classroom and walked up the center aisle between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

I turned and faced the class.

"Morning," I said. "I trust you all did the scroll I had asked for?"

Everyone nodded, including Kelly.

I gave her a private wink before turning my attention back to the class.

"On a much heavier note, I want to ask anyone with information on the following. Kelly Smith woke up this morning covered in blood,"

"Maybe it was her time of the month," a Slytherin cracked.

Kelly's face flushed furiously and there were embarrassed tears in her eyes.

I folded my arms over my chest and glared at the Slytherin.

"Care to explain to Professor Dumbledore why I am going to give you 5 months detention as a result of that outburst?" I demanded angrily.

The class let out 'Ooh's'.

The Slytherin boy named David Hess just shifted his weight in the seat.

"I want to know if anyone knows about this incident. She was covered in head to toe in it and it wasn't human," I demanded scanning and eyeing the entire class.

One of the Slytherin girls named Annabelle Downing slowly raised her hand.

"Miss Downing?" I asked.

"It was David's idea," she said meekly. "He dared me to sneak in using his Invisibility cloak and dump the bucket of rat blood on her."

My anger hit the boiling point at this time. I was about ready to explode.

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Hess?" I said glaring at him.

He looked at me and then Kelly.

"She's a retard," he said simply. "I just wanted to make her feel welcome."

"BY DUMPING RAT BLOOD ON HER?" I burst out.

Kelly had crossed her arms on top of her desk and rested her chin on top of them just listening to what a fellow student had to say about her.

David didn't reply.

"That has got to be the cruelest, inhuman thing I've ever heard," I continued angrily. "You've got the 5 months detention and I'm speaking to Professor Snape and Dumbledore about this."

David raised an eyebrow.

"Funny you should use the word 'inhuman', Professor," he said coolly.

I froze.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Professor Snape told me all about you," David continued smirking. "_All_ about you."

_Curse Severus! I'm going to have to have a talk with him…_I thought angrily. _I'm so glad I didn't stop James and Sirius from tormenting him those times._

"Well," I said indifferently. "You're still getting the detention, David. That was a really cruel thing you did."

I turned to Miss Downing. "As for you, you'll receive 2 weeks detention,"

She nodded and kept silent.

"Why does she get less?" David asked.

"You've got to be kidding me, Mr. Hess," I said. "It was your idea right? YOU were the one who decided to torment Miss Smith. Miss Downing was the unfortunate result of pressure. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Punishment was given. Enough."

I didn't see David pulling his wand out until I heard Kelly's scream of protest.

I turned around and saw a jet of teal shooting out from the tip of David's wand, aimed straight for my chest.

The next thing I knew, Kelly jumped up from her seat and stood in front of me, the spell hitting her directly in the back.


	17. Return To Hogsmeade

Call On Me

Chapter 17-Return To Hogsmeade

Kelly stood stunned for a moment before she dropped to her knees and didn't move.

David's face drained of all color.

Some of the Gryffindor girls were watching in fear.

I dropped to my knees in front of Kelly and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Miss Smith?" I demanded anxiously.

She slumped forward into my arms and began having a seizure.

The girls screamed and began sobbing. I gently but firmly held onto her. Her back was pressed against my chest.

I looked up at the Gryffindors.

"Miss Alans? Go get a cool compress in the ladies room," I ordered.

Rebecca Alans tore from the classroom.

"What's wrong Professor?" a Slytherin third year named Luke Peterson asked concerned.

I looked up at him.

"She has Epilepsy," I said glaring at David. "What spell did you try and hit me with?"

"The Tarantallegra spell," he replied quietly.

Shortly, Rebecca returned with the cool rang and I placed it across Kelly's forehead.

After a while, she finally stopped.

"Go get either Professor Andrews or Professor McGonagall," I said to Rebecca. "50 points to Gryffindor for helping."

Rebecca turned around and left without even questioning me.

"P-Professor? What happened?" Kelly asked groggily as she looked up at me.

"You were having a seizure again," I replied. "You stepped in front of David's wand and was hit with the spell."

"Oh right," she said as she shakily got to her feet. She leaned against the desks. Immediately the Gryffindors went to help her, but she shook her head.

Rebecca came back with both Caitlin and Professor McGonagall.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"David went to hit Professor Lupin with the Tarantallegra spell but Kelly stepped in," Luke replied.

David looked at him in shock. I guess someone from his own house turned him in.

"Is this true?" Professor McGonagall rounded on David.

He let out a muttered 'yeah'.

"That's not all," I added. "He's serving 5 months detention as well."

"For what?" Caitlin asked.

I relayed what he said to them.

"Well," McGonagall said. "Five months is a bit harsh, but he will be serving two months instead with me. Let's go speak to Professor Snape about this."

David gathered his things up and left with Professor McGonagall.

"Are you alright Kelly?" Caitlin asked concerned. "You took your medication?"

Kelly nodded.

"It must've been the spell that triggered it,"

Caitlin turned to the Slytherins.

"May I ask why you turned him in?" she asked.

"We know enough not to attack a teacher," Luke said. "That almost suicidal."

"Not to mention against the rules," another Slytherin named Chrissie Denton added.

"So you guys are saying that if it wasn't against the rules you'd attack a teacher?" asked Jenna Banes from Gryffindor in surprise.

"Absolutely not," Luke said shaking his head. "We're not that dumb."

I checked my watch. Class was over.

Sure enough the bell rang and everyone left. Kelly slowly gathered her things up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked concerned.

Kelly nodded and smiled.

"Yeah,"

"You saved his life," Caitlin said affectionately. "I don't know of a student willing to risk her life for a teacher."

Kelly just shrugged.

"It's nothing," she said and then turned to me. "I just want to thank him for not telling anyone about the Dyslexia. I trust him completely."

I smiled.

She left the classroom.

Caitlin came over to me.

"She likes you," she said winking. "I can tell."

I smiled.

"I wasn't about to betray her trust," I said.

"And she likes you,"

"Will you stop?"

"Looks like someone has a crushie wushie on Remy Wemy," Caitlin cooed in a baby voice.

I irritably poked her in the ribs.

"Jealous?" I asked grinning.

"Nah," Caitlin said. "It's cute though."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

David was in big trouble for even going to attack a teacher. He might even get suspended.

Kelly was much better now and seemed to be getting along well with the rest of the Gryffindors. She even made friends with Danielle and the other second years.

Caitlin was telling me Danielle finally gave in and came to her. She said that her parents don't really care much about her and that they basically shunned her.

Lily was fine. She was acting like her normal self after the migraine had completely left. She even joined us at the Head table.

"So what are you and Professor Dawes like seeing each other now?" Caitlin asked keeping her voice down as she ladled some chicken pot pie onto her plate that night at dinner.

"Sort of yeah," Lily said nodding as she took a sip of wine. "I mean it's too soon for the other. We just hung out and talked."

"You got drunk as well," I added deadpan.

"That too," Lily said grinning. "The Hogs Head Pub was oddly crowded."

Relief spread across Caitlin's face.

"You didn't drink at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Nah," Lily said shaking her head. "I don't think I'd set foot in there again after what happened."

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up. Silence filtered across the Hall like a tidal wave.

"I had forgotten to mention one thing at breakfast this morning," he said. "I have allowed second years to visit Hogsmeade."

Cheers went around.

"I trust you will all have fun," he said and sat back down.

The chatter picked up immediately.

Caitlin looked at me and we grinned at each other. Maybe this would be an okay year.

CAITIN.

Hogsmeade would take place tomorrow. Kelly, Danielle, Mario, William, Nick and Jessica all stayed together in one big group.

Remus and I joined the kids going to Hogsmeade. Lily didn't want to go and stayed at the castle.

We climbed into the carriages and we were off to Hogsmeade.

I sat back, enjoying the soothing rocking motion of the Threstral drawn carriage. As I sat back, a bright flash went off before my eyes.

_It was Remus and I. Remus was on top of me and we were both naked. Then, the flash changed to me holding a baby girl in my arms…then, jets of green light, screaming and then the flash vanished._

That caused my body to jump in reply.

"Caitlin? What happened?" Remus asked beside me looking concerned. "Another vision?"

I nodded and stuck my head out the window, enjoying the cool September air whipping my hair around my face.

I told him what I'd seen.

"Hmm," Remus said thoughtfully. "The jets of green light sound like the Killing Curse to me…the rest maybe means we're going to have a family?"

I sighed and leaned against him.

"Maybe," I said.

"Try not to worry okay?" Remus said wrapping his arm around me.

We arrived at Hogsmeade. It was completely the same as it was when we left.

Kelly and the rest of the group headed off to the Three Broomsticks.

"Let's follow them," I said grabbing Remus on the arm.

We headed off after them and entered the pub.

The owner was new. Kelly ordered a butterbeer. Danielle and the rest of them ordered butterbeers as well.

They saw us and waved.

"Professors! Sit with us," Kelly said eagerly.

We quickly headed over to them and took seats.

"Would you like a butterbeer?" Danielle asked.

"No thanks," Remus said politely. "I don't drink."

"Professor Andrews?" Mario asked.

"Thanks guys," I said smiling. "But I don't drink either."

Danielle took a sip of her butterbeer and began coughing.

"That's thick!" she said and finally managed to stop coughing. She continued to drink it.

"That's more like it."

The other didn't touch their butterbeers yet.

I noticed Danielle looking at Mario with the same look I give to Remus. Mario, however, was looking at Jessica, who was laughing and talking with William.

I picked up a little love triangle going on, but Mario might not be aware of Danielle's feelings.

I felt myself smiling.

"How long have you two been together?" Danielle asked suddenly.

The question caught Remus and I off guard.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"I can see you like each other," Danielle said grinning. "How long?"

"I don't think that's…" Remus began but I cut him off.

"Several years actually…7 I think," I said.

Remus looked at me.

Danielle beamed and then looked at Mario again. A little bit of sadness crept into her expression.

"Why on earth are you telling them?" Remus asked.

He wasn't angry or anything…just curious.

"Because I have a feeling there's a little love connection going on here," I grinned. "Look at Danielle."

Remus followed my gaze.

"I see what you mean," he said his lip twitching.

Danielle finished off her butterbeer but the others hadn't taken sips.

After that, we headed back to the castle.

That night at dinner, Remus and I ate our dinner and watched everyone laughing and chattering at the Gryffindor table. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

That is until we heard disgusted 'Eww's' floating across the Hall stemming from the Gryffindor table.

Remus and I looked up.

Nick stuffed two carrots up his nose and pretended to bark like a seal.

Everyone at the table either laughed or shook their heads.

I shook my head and returned to my dinner.

"I hope he doesn't plan on eating those now," Remus said deadpan.

I burst out laughing and began laughing so hard I began coughing. I turned my head and saw Severus watching us.

I gave him a falsely cheery grin and returned to my dinner.

That night we headed off to bed.

The next morning, I got dressed and entered the common room only to find Danielle, William, Jessica, Nick and Mario sitting on the couch. Jessica had her arm around Danielle's shoulders. She was leaning forward and her hair had fallen over her face.

"Hey guys," I said slowly stepping toward them. "What's wrong?"

"Danielle is sick," Mario said with a concerned expression.

"She was throwing up earlier but it didn't look right," Jessica said alarmed as she looked up at me. "It looked like a brownish yellow color."

I cringed and went over to Danielle. I placed a cool hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up…she's got a fever," I said. "Let's get her to Madam Elkin's."

I swung one arm around my waist while Mario offered to swing Danielle's arm around his and we headed out of the common room.

REMUS.

I had the day off so I decided to visit Caitlin in her classroom. But when I got there, the students were talking amongst themselves, but no Caitlin.

"Where's Professor Andrew?" I asked concerned.

"She helped Danielle to the hospital wing," Jessica replied. "Danielle was sick."

"Okay," I said. "You guys are dismissed."

I turned and left, heading to the hospital wing.

Caitlin was standing next to Madam Elkin. Danielle was lying on a cot with a cool compress on her forehead.

"So what do you think?" Caitlin was asking Madam Elkin.

"I don't know exactly," Madam Elkin mused. "I've never seen this before. I mean especially after what happened when you were here at school."

I saw Caitlin's expression when she had said that.

"You don't think that's what this is…do you?" I asked stepping into the hospital wing and stood next to Caitlin.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Professor Lupin," Madam Elkin said. "If so, I would guess that this is a more concentrated form."

"Meaning what?" Caitlin demanded.

"Meaning if this is the parasite again, its' definitely much quicker acting and it might be hard to stop,"

"We couldn't stop it the last time," Caitlin said heatedly. "We have to help her! We can't let the same thing happen to her as it did to Sirius."

I saw her eyes shimmering with tears as she said this.

Danielle leaned over the side of the cot and vomited.

Madam Elkin cleaned the pool of sick with a wave of her wand.

"If she doesn't get better we're trying to Vocis potion," Caitlin said firmly.

Madam Elkin nodded.

"I'll keep administering fluids and the Donmel Potion,"

Caitlin nodded and looked down at Danielle with a motherly expression.

"Don't worry okay? You're going to be okay," she said softly and gently.

Mario stayed by the cot and kept a close eye on Danielle.

Danielle just shivered underneath the sheet/blanket that she had pulled up to her chest.

Caitlin and I left the hospital wing.

"This can't be starting all over again!" Caitlin said angrily. "There was nothing out of the ordinary that Caitlin drank!"

"Except the butterbeer," I said reasonably.

Caitlin just slumped into my arms.

"And here we thought the nightmare would be over,"

I wrapped my arms around her and drew her close.


	18. Different Opinions

Call On Me

Chapter 18-Different Opinions

I hugged Caitlin tightly.

"Don't worry okay? We'll fight this," I said soothingly.

"She's just a little girl," Caitlin said pressing her face deep into my chest. "She doesn't deserve what happened to Sirius to happen to her. None of them do."

"I know," I said softly. "But if you remember, Danielle was the only one that drank the butterbeer. The others didn't touch it. So maybe it's isolated."

Caitlin wrapped her arms around me even more tightly. I held her for a while.

I released her and we headed down the corridor.

"I want to talk to Dumbledore," she announced.

"Sure," I said. "Come on."

We headed off to Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from behind his desk as we entered his office. His office door had been opened.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked pleasantly his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

Caitlin immediately launched into the story.

Dumbledore listened intently as Caitlin spoke. When she was done, Dumbledore scratched his beard.

"So you think the same parasite that got into Sirius got in to Danielle?" he mused.

"I'm not sure, Professor," Caitlin sighed. "But she's certainly sick. So was Sirius when he had the parasite."

"And it's in the butterbeer?"

"That's the only thing she drank that would make sense," I said.

"Hmm," Dumbledore mused. "We'll keep an eye on her then. If anything, we'll administer the Vocis potion."

"That didn't work," Caitlin said gravely. "Sirius…it didn't work for him."

"I think that was because the parasite was already attached to his spine," Dumbledore said. "If we can get it before hand we might have a chance."

"So," Caitlin said slowly. "Had we given Sirius the potion before, he would be alright?"

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore said. "It still might have not worked."

"So the only thing we can do right now is keep an eye on her?" I asked tilting my head.

Dumbledore nodded.

"The minute she starts acting strangely, we'll hit her with the Vocis potion."

We nodded and left his office.

Caitlin wanted to check up on Danielle. Mario had been coming to see her almost every hour to check on her.

"You really care about her huh?" Caitlin asked softly.

Mario blushed.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Very much."

"Does she know?" Caitlin asked.

Mario shook his head.

"I've been too shy to tell her," he said sheepishly.

Caitlin smiled.

"Don't worry," she said earnestly. "I'm sure you will tell her when the timing is right."

Mario beamed.

We left the hospital wing and headed back to the common room.

Danielle was still the same…there had been no change in her condition.

Caitlin and I sat down on the couch. Lily came into the common room next from the girl's dorm.

"How's Danielle doing?" she asked concerned.

"No change," Caitlin said miserably. "None at all."

Lily looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," she said. "It might be nothing more than some kind of virus."

"We're sort of thinking outside 'virus'," I said slowly.

Lily looked at Caitlin and I.

"What? You mean the parasite?" she asked.

We nodded.

"But I thought everything was destroyed?" Lily continued. "How on earth could it be that again?"

"Because Danielle has the same symptoms as Sirius," Caitlin continued. "The _exact _same symptoms."

"Caitlin," Lily said gently. "I know how upset you are about Sirius and James. I lost James…whom I loved very much…but I highly doubt the same thing that 'killed' them is here now when it was in the Daily Prophet that the drink that was shipped from Romania had been destroyed…_all_ of it."

Caitlin's honey brown eyes flashed.

"Are you saying that Remus and I are lying?"

"No, hun," Lily said gently. "I'm just saying before we go jumping to conclusions I think we should just wait and see what happens."

"By then it could be too late," Caitlin snapped. "Danielle is in serious trouble!"

I hated to admit it, but Lily did have a point. We really don't know if that parasite was in the butterbeer. It could very well be nothing more than a really bad strand of Muggle flu or some kind of virus.

I was silent and didn't voice my opinion.

Lily came over and gave Caitlin a hug.

"Listen," she said. "How about I go and talk to Madam Elkin for you okay? I'll see what's going on."

"Whatever," Caitlin growled angrily.

Lily left the common room and the portrait swung closed behind her.

Caitlin turned to me.

Her eyes were still filled with anger as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Let me guess," she said slowly. "You're siding with Lily? You think I'm jumping the gun here as well?"

_Dang…how'd she do that? Scary…_I thought.

"I'm not saying anything," I said wisely. "I'm not about to have you or Lily pissed at me."

"Gee," Caitlin said snottily. "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

She stood up and I stood up as well.

"Listen," I said patiently as I took her shoulders. "I'm sure there's something going on with Danielle…but what I'm not sure. I think it's best if we do wait and see what happens. The minute Danielle expresses the same tendencies we're going to give her the Vocis Potion okay?"

Caitlin avoided looking at me. She kept her head turned to the left and glared at the chair.

"Whatever," she snapped. "You go be with Lily since you two think so much alike."

With that, she stalked off out of the common room.

I sighed and sat down on the couch.

I headed to class to teach. Caitlin avoided me again. I hated fighting with her or arguing with her.

Kelly was doing well in my class. None of the Slytherins bothered her or anything and she was really doing well.

Once class was over, Kelly gave me a huge grin before gathering her things up and heading out of the class.

I'd decided to apologize to Caitlin and just left the classroom, when someone bumped into me.

Severus Snape.

"So," he smirked. "You and Miss Andrews are teaching here?"

"Yes," I said raising an eyebrow. "Where have you been for the past several days?"

Severus continued to smirk.

"I never knew Dumbledore to let an _inhuman _teach here, nevertheless Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said in an oily tone.

"Yeah, well," I said irritably. "I am teaching here and I'm gathering you wanted this job?"

I saw him flinch.

"This is even better," he said coldly. "We can watch the class fall apart."

"The class is just fine," I said in the same stiff tone.

At that moment, Kelly came toward us hugging her DATDA textbook. She froze when she saw Severus.

"P-Professor Lupin? I have a question about tonight's homework," she said uncertainly looking from Severus to me.

"What is it?" I snapped as I turned to her.

Her face drained of all color and she began backing away slowly.

"N-Nothing," she stammered. "Never mind."

With that, she turned and hurried off down the hall.

I moaned. I had been so annoyed with Severus that I'd snapped at her when she needed help.

"Obviously you aren't teaching the class very well if a student has a question," Snape said his dark eyes glittering maliciously.

"Flake off," I snapped at him and brushed past him, hurrying off down the corridor after Kelly.

I picked up her scent in the library. She was pouring over her DATDA book and another one, writing down notes from the second book.

I walked up to the table where she was.

"Kelly?" I said in a soft, gentle tone. "I'm sorry about snapping at you like that."

"It's fine," she said quickly without raising her head to look at me. "Excuse me, Professor…I've got to make sure your essay is done before tomorrow."

She gathered her things up and went to leave again, but I gently grabbed her elbows.

"What's wrong?" I demanded concerned.

She kept her eyes on the floor. I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I just got an owl from my parents," she said quietly, her voice breaking. "My Dad is in the hospital. He had a heart attack. They don't know if he's going to be okay."

With that, she broke down and began sobbing hysterically.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She pressed her face into my chest and sobbed harder.

"We don't know what we're going to do," she sobbed but her voice was muffled by my robe. "Dad took care of our home…if something happens to him, we might be out on the street."

Fresh sobs ransacked her shoulders.

"Listen," I said quietly. "Forget my essay alright? I want you to go and talk to Professor Andrews as well. Tell her what happened."

Kelly pulled back from my embrace and shyly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Okay," she said and gave me a weak smile before leaving the library.

I felt so awful for her. I left the library and headed back to the common room before I taught the next class.

Caitlin came in next and headed right over to me.

"Kelly told me what happened," she said quietly. "Poor girl."

"I know," I said just as quietly. "I told her not to worry about my homework right now…but I want to do something to help her."

"Like what Remus? Tell her that if her Dad's dying there might be something else wrong with him?" Caitlin asked shrewdly and coldly. "That it might not be what they think?"

I looked up at her.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked stiffly.

"Oh, I don't know," Caitlin said angrily. "The fact that you're my boyfriend and you are supposed to side with me? I would really have appreciated the heads up that you are against me."

"I'm not against you," I continued, my temper getting the better of me. "I just think we should see if there's any proof to the parasite theory…and who says I'm supposed to side with you?"

_Oops_.

Caitlin's honey brown eyes flashed again dangerously.

"Fine," she said in a dangerously calm tone. "Don't bother siding with anyone because YOU'RE ALONE NOW."

She jumped to her feet and went to leave the common room at the same time Lily was coming in.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked uncertainly looking from me to Caitlin.

"Ask him," Caitlin snapped.

With that, she brushed past Lily and stepped into the hallway.

Immediately, immense guilt flooded over me. I jumped to my feet and tore after Caitlin, leaving a confused Lily in the common room.

CAITLIN.

I was so pissed at Remus. I thought he'd cared about me and believed in me. I guess I was wrong.

"Caitlin, wait!" Remus called behind me.

He jogged after me and grabbed my elbow, turning me around to face him. I just glared at him and waited for him to continue.

"What?" I asked stiffly.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized looking upset. "I didn't mean to upset you. I admit it is strange that Danielle has the same symptoms."

"You're just saying that so I can forgive you," I said shrewdly.

Remus looked even worse.

"No," he said quietly. "It's true. The more I thought about it the more I realized you're right. I thought you knew me better than that."

Now, I felt bad.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "Okay I forgive you…forgive me? Let's try not to fight anymore okay?"

Remus' expression brightened.

"Sure and you got a deal,"

I threw my arms around his neck and rested my chin on top of his shoulder. I felt his arms encircling me, drawing me closer and tighter against him.

I suddenly felt a tingle running down my spine. I pressed my face into his neck and nuzzled him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back pressing his face into my hair.

I slipped my hands into his pockets and looked up at him, grinning. I felt him tensing up.

REMUS.

Caitlin had slipped her hands into my pockets and I tensed up.

"Let's say we go back to the common room," she said grinning mischievously.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

She took her hands out and we headed back to the common room. Lily had left and the room was silent and quiet except for the crackling fire.

She and I settled down on the soft hearth rug in front of the fire place.

I hovered above her and she began unbuckling my belt. I took off her robe so she now was lying in a bra and underwear. I kicked off my slacks and was now in shorts.

We continued to strip down until we were both naked.

I gently pressed my hips against hers and we began moving in rhythm.

CAITLIN.

Remus was moving so gently. He kept his eyes on mine the whole time.

I felt him becoming tight and tense with excitement which he released. My body responded.

Just then, a flash went off before my eyes:

_I saw Sam and what he was doing to me…I saw myself struggling to push him off of me._

The flash vanished and I involuntarily pushed Remus off of me.

"Caitlin?" he asked alarmed. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He grabbed the Gryffindor blanket which had the house crest embroided on it and he wrapped it around us. I just slumped against him and pressed my face into his bare chest.


	19. Mistaken Identity

Call On Me

Chapter Nineteen-Mistaken Identity

REMUS.

Caitlin had her face pressed into my bare chest. She pulled the blanket around us tighter.

Her hair brushed against my chin.

"Caitlin, please tell me what happened," I prodded gently. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Caitlin said quietly.

She raised her head and stared up into my face. I watched her with concern.

"Just before…you know," she said. "I had a vision…I saw Sam all over again."

"Oh," I said softly and gently. "That's normal. I'm not going to be rushing you okay? I thought you did rather well."

She smiled and snuggled up against me. I pulled the blanket around me more as well.

"This is nice," she said staring at the fire. "Too bad we can't stay here all night."

"I think we'd traumatize the first years," I said deadpan. "They wouldn't be able to come through here without getting visions of their teachers."

Caitlin chuckled.

"I think we should just get dressed," Caitlin said.

So we pulled on our clothes again and continued to sit in front of the fireplace. Caitlin snuggled up against me again and I wrapped my arms around her as well.

The portrait opened. I looked up. It was Kelly.

All the color drained from her face and she froze.

"Oh," Kelly said freezing. "I'm sorry."

"Come on," Caitlin said as we pulled apart. "Come tell us what's happened with your Dad so far."

"It's okay," Kelly said suddenly. "I'll come back later."

With that, she turned and left.

Caitlin looked at me.

"That was odd," she said slowly.

"Yeah," I said frowning. "But then again, she did this earlier. I had to gently pry the information out of her."

Caitlin was still looking puzzled, then realization dawned on her face.

"I think we should go shower," she said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked at me as if to say "Give me a break". I cottoned on and we headed into the dorms and picked up fresh clothes and headed off to the separate shower rooms.

CAITLIN.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower stall, letting the hot water roll over me. I sighed contently and let the water wet my hair. I began thinking of Remus. He moved so gently and lovingly. I was actually happy that I was pretty much able to go through the whole thing especially after Sam.

Not to mention how wonderful it had been. I felt myself smiling. Just then, the door opened and Kelly stepped in.

"Kelly!" I cried shocked as I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me and fastening it above my chest. "What on earth are you doing here? You scared me!"

But Kelly had the strangest look on her face. The water was still pouring down, drenching Kelly in her robe and uniform. I crouched down in front of her and gently took her shoulders.

"Kelly? What's wrong?" I demanded as my hair stuck to my bare shoulders.

Kelly didn't reply instead she raised her hand and plunged a long carving knife into my shoulder.

Kelly turned and fled, soaking wet.

I landed on my hands and knees as the tiled floor began getting ruby from my own blood. The knife was still lodged in my shoulder.

"HELP!" I screamed.

REMUS.

I just finished showering and pulled on a pair of black slacks and a red button down shirt and black shoes when I heard Caitlin screaming in the girl's shower room.

I tore down the hall and burst into the shower, not caring.

Caitlin was sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the wall, the water running down her face and towel covered body…but there was a knife embedded in her shoulder.

"Oh my God," I cried as I shut off the water and crouched down in front of her. "What happened?"

"K-Kelly," Caitlin stammered cringing. "She stabbed me."

Fear and panic began spreading through me.

I picked her up, slipping one hand under her back and the other under her legs. Her legs dangled over my arm. She pressed her cheek against my chest as I hurried out of the shower room with her in my arms.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I yelled.

Severus came out of his office and spied us.

"Miss Andrews?" Severus said with an alarmed expression.

"Take her to Madam Elkin," I said handing Caitlin to him.

He took her gently as she began slipping in and out of consciousness. Her head rested against Severus' shoulder.

"What happened?" he demanded uncertainly.

"JUST TAKE HER DAMMIT!" I shouted at him.

He turned and hurried off.

Some of Caitlin's blood had gotten onto my shirt as I tore down the corridor and into the library.

Kelly was writing on parchment at table next to the window. I stormed right up to her.

"Professor Lupin? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"You stabbed Professor Andrews," I said breathing heavily. "WHY?"

Kelly looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU WENT INTO THE SHOWER ROOM AND STABBED PROFESSOR ANDREWS," I continued. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"Professor Lupin, what's all the yelling about?" Madam Pince asked frowning as she came over to us.

"Professor Andrews had just been stabbed," I said my voice shaking violently. "She said that Miss Smith stabbed her."

Madam Pince looked at me.

"Professor Lupin, Kelly's been here the whole time,"

I stared at her in disbelief. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Caitlin told me she saw Kelly come into the shower and stab her in the shoulder," I said looking from Madam Pince to Kelly.

"I was here the whole time, Professor," Kelly said looking concerned. "After I walked in on you and Professor Andrews in front of the fire, I came back here to the library. I've been studying all this time."

I didn't know what to believe…or for that matter, think.

I turned and headed out of the library and off to the hospital wing.

I entered the hospital wing. Caitlin was lying on a cot. Madam Elkin had removed the knife and a large, white bandage was on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed though and her head was turned away from me.

"How is she?" I demanded automatically.

"She'll be fine," Madam Elkin said softly. "The blade missed vital veins. I put a Lutov salve on her wound to start the healing process. She needs rest and she should be fine by tomorrow."

She put a hand on my shoulder before she left the hospital wing. Danielle was still laying on the cot several away from Caitlin's.

Darkness came. A full moon cast a silvery white color into the hospital wing through the window. The familiar pang shot across my abdomen and I cried out, dropping to my hands and knees and began changing.

KELLY.

I had wanted to see if Professor Andrews was alright. It was true…I had been studying in the library the whole time. Perhaps she saw someone that looked like me?

I entered the hospital wing. It was dark inside except the silver light from the full moon outside.

I spied Danielle lying on the cot sound asleep, but twitching every so often. She was sweating and probably had a really high fever. I came around a curtain drawn and froze in my tracks.

A beautiful male wolf was sitting on his haunches on Professor Andrews' cot. The minute I had appeared, I heard it snarling. The ears were pinned flat sideways and the top lip of his snout was pulled back, exposing white canines and incisors.

I slowly backed up, stepping into the silver moonlight that cast across the floor of the hospital wing. Suddenly, the wolf stopped snarling and the ears perked up.

"Easy boy," I said unsteadily and nervously. "I just wanted to see if Professor Andrews was okay."

I slowly began taking steps toward the cot, keeping my eyes on the wolf the entire time.

But he made no attempt to move toward me or show any signs of aggression again.

I took a seat next to the cot. The wolf tucked his hind legs underneath him and slowly laid down, stretching his front forelegs out so they dangled over the edge of the cot. His tail wrapped around his hind legs and he just watched me.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Andrews," I said quietly. "I had no idea that this happened to you."

The wolf just whined and rested his head on Professor Andrews' thigh.

CAITLIN.

I groggily opened my eyes feeling a slight pressure on my thigh. I blinked several times and realized I was in the hospital wing.

I saw Remus in wolf form curled up against me and Kelly sitting beside me in a chair.

I immediately sat upright and searing pain shot through my shoulder. Remus immediately woke up himself and watched me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded wide-eyed. "You stabbed me!"

"No!" Kelly said looking upset. "I was in the library the whole time! Ask Madam Pince!"

"I saw you though!" I argued. "Clear as day!"

"Please Professor Andrews! I would never attack a teacher!" Kelly said as tears began forming in her eyes. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you have crush on Remus," I said narrowing my eyes. "Jealousy?"

Kelly's tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"I would never intentionally hurt someone," she said quietly.

"Get her out of here," I snapped to the wolf.

But the wolf remained.

"Get her out of here," I repeated.

The wolf remained and went into a submissive position.

"What's wrong with you?" I snarled angrily. "SHE STABBED ME!"

At that, the wolf sprang to life. It jumped on me, knocking me onto my back on the cot and it stood over me, pinning my shoulders against the cot with its front paws. It snarled warningly at me; the ears pinned flat sideways and the top lip was pulled back exposing white canines and incisors.

It continued to growl. I stared up into the wolfs amber/jaundice eyes. I knew Remus was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand it.

"Okay," I said quietly. "Okay."

The wolf immediately got off me and tucked his hindquarters into the sitting position at the foot of my cot and watched me.

I turned to Kelly.

"You swear you were in the library the entire time?" I asked slowly.

Kelly nodded as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I would never, ever hurt someone…especially a teacher. And yeah I have a crush on Professor Lupin…but I would never think of hurting you. You're sort of my friend besides my teacher," she said quietly.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry. But I don't understand what happened," I said quietly. "I distinctly saw you."

Just then, a flash went off before my eyes. I saw myself back in the shower room:

_I was standing under the shower enjoying the hot water. I saw myself smiling._ _Just then, the door opened and Kelly stepped in._

_But when I blinked, I realized it wasn't Kelly…but Danielle._

The flash vanished and my body twitched. I was breathing heavily as I looked at the wolf and Kelly.

"Oh my God," I said shakily.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"It wasn't you," I whispered dropping my voice below a whisper. "It was Danielle."

Kelly's eyes widened.

"How can that be?" she whispered also.

"I'm not sure," I whispered back. "But I'm sorry about everything. Stop crying okay?"

Kelly nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and brightened. The wolf turned his head and began licking Kelly's face.

She giggled and wiped the sticky saliva off of her cheeks.

"You really should be heading back to the common room," I said, in a normal tone now. "It's late."

Kelly nodded and stood up. The wolf got up on all fours and jumped down off the bed.

"He's probably going to walk you back," I said as my lip twitched.

"I won't tell anyone about him…I promise," Kelly said earnestly.

The wolf stood directly beside Kelly as she stood there.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

Kelly began heading out of the hospital wing with the wolf walking slowly beside her.

Once they had left, I turned over on my side and shut my eyes, wondering how on earth Danielle managed to leave the hospital wing even though she was really sick…and if anyone saw her leaving.

The next morning, I awoke to warm sunshine on my face. I yawned and stretched. Remus was already sitting beside my cot in human form.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," I said as I sat up.

He looked at me.

"How is your shoulder?"

"It's feeling much better," I said.

"I heard what you said last night," he said looking grave. "But how on earth did she do it? And you said you saw Kelly, but then you saw Danielle."

I nodded.

"I don't know how to explain it," I said looking over at Danielle on the cot. "But the second time it was her. No mistaking about it."

Remus looked serious and grave.

"When Danielle gets better, we're going to have to have a talk with her,"

I nodded and suddenly, a wave of nausea rolled over me. I leaned over the edge of the cot and vomited.

Remus quickly ran and got Madam Elkin, who came in and checked me over.

"Well," Madam Elkin said. "Her shoulders healed nicely. I'm sure she can go back to class now…just don't do anything strenuous or exerting."

"Why?" Remus asked curiously.

Madam Elkin broke into a grin.

"She's pregnant,"


	20. Danielle's Confession

Call On Me

Chapter Twenty-Danielle's Confession

"What?" Remus asked shocked.

"She's pregnant," Madam Elkin said beaming. "Congratulations."

It took a minute for it to register and then Remus and I were absolutely ecstatic. He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I'll tell Dumbledore," Madam Elkin continued. "I'm sure he'll have you working less. Maybe even cancel Charms for the next 9 months."

She grinned and headed over to Danielle.

"And Miss Morgan is doing much better," Madam Elkin said brightly. "I think she'll be alright to head to class tomorrow."

Once she left, Remus and I talked excitedly. Lily came in to visit and saw us grinning like goons.

"What are you two so happy about?" Lily asked warily as she sat down beside Remus on the cot.

"We're going to be parents!" I burst out excitedly.

Lily looked at us for a moment.

"Are you serious?" she asked slowly.

I nodded and beamed.

"Congrats," Lily said.

But she didn't seem all that excited or happy.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked concerned.

"I'm happy you guys," Lily said offering a smile. "Don't get me wrong…I just wish James was here as well. I would've loved to have started a family."

I gave her a sympathetic hug.

"I know," I said kindly.

I released her and Remus put his arm around her shoulders.

"But I am really happy!" she said brightening a bit. "What are you going to name the baby?"

"We don't know!" I said excitedly. "If it's a girl, I always liked either Gillian or Haylie."

"Both pretty names," Lily said. "What if it's a boy?"

Remus and I looked at each other.

"Maybe Sam or James," Remus said looking at Lily.

I knew why he had said that and I saw the gratitude and emotion on Lily's face.

Tears began forming in her emerald green eyes. Remus wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Lily hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcomed," Remus whispered back squeezing her tightly.

When Remus released her, I told her about Kelly and Danielle.  
Lily got that conspiratorial look in her eye.

"What are you up to?" I asked shrewdly.

She didn't answer and went over to Madam Elkin's desk where she kept a chart on each student that came in. She put their blood types, symptoms, diagnosis and treatment on each chart. Danielle was sound asleep. Lily scanned the desk until she found one and then picked it up. I saw **_Morgan, Danielle_** written on the edge.

Lily scanned the chart and I saw all the color draining from her face.

Remus and I looked at each other, then back at Lily.

Lily put the chart down and came over to us. We were just about to ask her what she saw when the doors opened and Professor Dumbledore entered, followed by Professor McGonagall and Madam Elkin.

"Madam Elkin has just informed me of the wonderful news," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "Naturally, I will cancel Charms class for the next semester. You are to rest completely."

"Thank you," I said softly. "I appreciate it."

"Or you could return home," Professor Dumbledore suggested.

"No its okay," I said shaking my head. "I'll stay."

"Good," he beamed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are free to head back to the common room."

Danielle was now awake and looking much better.

"Miss Morgan as well," he said kindly.

As they left, Danielle pulled the curtain around her cot and from the silhouette we could see her getting dressed.

Once she was dressed, she came over to me.

"How are you feeling, Professor Andrews?" she asked brightly and concerned.

"Fine," I said watching her.

I didn't want to give of any signals of me being onto her, so I just played cool and calm. "You?"

"Much better," she grinned. "Madam Elkin is a miracle worker. I'll see you in class?"

"No," Remus said. "Charms is canceled for the semester. Maybe even a bit into the next one."

"Why?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Professor Andrews is going to have a baby," Lily said. "She's pregnant."

"Oh my God wow!" Danielle gushed excitedly. "I'm so happy for you! Well, I'd best get going to Potions class. You know how Severus hates students being late."

With that, she bounced out of the hospital wing.

"Notice how she didn't even ask who the father was?" I asked curiously to Remus and Lily.

"Yeah," Remus said rubbing the back of his neck. "Odd indeed."

"Well, maybe not that odd," Lily said suddenly.

We turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Lily hesitated.

"Danielle isn't what she seems," Lily said slowly.

"Elaborate please," Remus said.

Lily took a deep breath.

"I saw the blood work Madam Elkin did on her. There's something odd with her blood. Normally, there's the red blood cells and white right?"

We nodded wondering what she was about to say.

"Well, Danielle has red, white, and green cells."

We looked at Lily stunned.

"What on earth does that mean?" Remus asked.

Lily took another breath.

"It means I don't think she's human,"

"What are you saying? Danielle is some sort of alien?" I asked stunned.

Lily shook her head.

"No," she said. "But I'm thinking she's a Tricroux."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Lily nodded.

"Based on what you said about seeing Kelly in the shower, and then having a vision and seeing Danielle in it, I'm thinking Danielle can change her appearance…so that only leave the Tricroux's."

"Mmkay," I said. "But how does that explain her sickness? Or why she was sick?"

Lily looked at me gravely.

"Because I saw more of the blood work on the chart…she had the parasite,"

"But she never acted violently like Sirius did," Remus said frowning. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe because she isn't human," Lily continued. "Their immune systems are more complex than ours. So maybe getting the parasite in her body caused the body to attack it."

"Meaning that her immune system is ten times stronger than regular humans?"

Lily nodded.

"They might have the ability to fight this parasite. See, with us, we can't fight it off so naturally the parasite attaches itself to the spine and that's why we all act like that…but with the Tricroux's, they can fight foreign bodies easier than we can."

"Shit," Remus said looking awed. "How on earth did you come up with that whole theory?"

Lily blushed.

"Been doing some reading in the library," she said pleased. "Plus, James and I read about Tricroux's last year. We did it for extra credit."

"Okay," I said narrowing my eyes. "But that doesn't explain why Danielle decided to arbitrarily come into the shower and stab me."

"I think I know," Lily went on. "It was a short outburst before her body fully attacked the parasite."

"So she didn't know what she was doing?" I asked slowly.

"Maybe not," Lily said. "I think the best thing to do is confront her and ask her flat out."

We left the hospital wing. I was feeling a bit nauseous so I leaned on Remus as we headed back to the common room. Lily had gone to use the ladies room.

Danielle, Mario, William, Nick and Jessica were sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Mario said brightly looking up at us, but then his expression changed to concerned when he saw me. "Is everything alright?"

"Can we speak to Danielle alone?" Remus asked.

"Sure Professor Lupin," Jessica said as she, Nick and William got up and headed to their separate dorms.

"Is everything okay?" Mario asked slowly getting up from the couch.

"Yes," I said softly. "We just need to ask Danielle a few questions. Don't worry she's not in trouble."

Mario looked relieved and he headed off to the boys' dorm.

Remus sat down on the couch next to Danielle while Lily and I took a seat across from her on the loveseat.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked, looking from Remus, to me, to Lily.

"Are you a Tricroux?" I asked flatly.

Danielle's face drained of all color.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"Are you a Tricroux?" Remus repeated.

Danielle didn't reply, but slowly stood up from the couch and her head was low; her hair covering her face.

"I thought I'd succeeded," she said her voice changing and becoming rougher. "I guess I'm just going to have to try again."

For a moment, we weren't sure what we were hearing, but then, Danielle raised her head and reached into the pocket of her robe, pulling out a long knife, longer than the last one. She raised it above her head.

Remus immediately sprang into action. He stood in front of me protectively.

"Why? Why did you stab Caitlin?" he demanded keeping his eyes locked on Danielle.

"Because I knew she was screwing you," Danielle grinned. "I had to try and put a stop to it naturally. So, yes, I am a Tricroux and tried to put the blame on that little wimp Kelly. I almost had you."

Remus continued to stand in front of me.

"So, I've got to finish what I started," Danielle continued stepping forward.

"You're going to have to get through me first," Remus growled, sounding a lot like the wolf now.

Danielle hesitated, and then she spoke.

"That can be arranged," she grinned and lunged forward.

Remus pushed me aside. I landed on my side in front of the fireplace. Remus easily dodged Danielle. Danielle skidded a bit before she regained traction and lunged for Remus again.

Just then, the portrait opened and Lily stepped in.

Lily's face reflected her disbelief as Danielle, not knowing Lily had come in, lunged for Remus a third time, narrowly missing his shoulder.

"She's trying to kill us!" I screamed at Lily.

Danielle whirled around and her chest was pressed right against the tip of Lily's wand. Lily had taken her wand out immediately and aimed it at Danielle like a sword.

"Get away from my friends, bitch," Lily snarled her emerald green eyes flashing dangerously.

Remus quickly headed over to me and helped me to my feet.

Danielle smirked.

"I'm sure you've got a thing for Remus as well," she snickered. "Am I right? Just one big happy family."

"Leave my friends alone," Lily continued ignoring Danielle's comment. "Or you will be so sorry."

Danielle laughed.

"Honestly," she said mockingly. "I don't think you have the B A double sticks for that."

"Try me," Lily said narrowing her eyes.

Danielle shrugged and went to lunge for me again, but Lily moved her wand onto Danielle.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Lily said.

The jet of blue light shot out from the tip of Lily's wand and hit Danielle right in the back.

Danielle stood, completely frozen before she dropped to her knees and fell face down on the floor.

Remus and I were huddled against the couch. Lily dropped to her knees and hugged herself.

Remus helped me to my feet before we rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Remus demanded anxiously.

"I petrified a little girl," she said in disbelief.

"She wasn't human, Lily," Remus said. "Plus, she was trying to kill Caitlin. You did it out of defense."

Lily vomited right there on the hearth rug.

Remus ran out of the common room. I wrapped my arm around Lily's shoulders and comforted her. Remus returned shortly with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall.

Lily was hugging herself and shaking.

"What on earth happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Danielle was a Tricroux," Remus explained kneeling down beside Lily on her other side. "She was the one who stabbed Caitlin in the shower and she tried to kill her again just now."

"Lily saved me," I said.

"She petrified a second year?" Professor Snape asked in disbelief.

"She was protecting us," Remus said looking at Professor Snape.

Professor Dumbledore came over to us and crouched down in front of Lily.

"Miss Evans? Is it true you used the _Petrificus Totalus_ charm out of protection for Miss Andrews and Mr. Lupin?"

Lily gave a weak nod.

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said gently. He conjured a smoking goblet and handed it to Lily. "This is the Ryzer potion. It will help your stomach."

"She should be expelled!" Professor Snape said.

"She used it out of defense for her friends," Professor McGonagall said firmly. "There's no reason why she should be expelled. She's been punished enough."

After a while, Lily seemed much better and calmer. Danielle's frozen form was sent to the hospital wing. A few days later, we learned that Danielle was sent to the Ministry of Magic and more tests were run as to why she was in such an aggressive behavior. It turned out that the parasite was still in her system…Lily's theory was slightly wrong. What alarmed us was the fact that it took several days for the parasite to 'work' and for her to express aggressive behavior. This time, the parasite was more adaptable to our bodies and thus not showing signs of the aggression until several days later. We were worried now because we had no idea who has the parasite now and who doesn't.


	21. Lily's Symptoms

Call On Me

Chapter Twenty One-Lily's Symptoms

Lily managed to come around again after what happened the other day. She seemed more herself and with constant reassurance from Dumbledore and us, she was back to her old self in no time.

I started getting a bit of morning sickness so Madam Elkin got me a Menos Potion to calm it down.

The weather shifted to winter now. The sky was a gray color with clouds and a heavy snow began falling now. I took a walk on the grounds and pulled the warm, wool cloak around me tighter. I had the hood pulled up over my head as I walked. The snow flakes gently flittered to the ground and stuck on my cloak. I inhaled deeply. My shoes crunched over the dead leaves and small pockets of snow.

I realized poor Danielle really didn't know what she was doing. She had no control over her actions. We still didn't know what happens to the parasite if we can remove it or it just dies naturally.

It was nighttime and a full moon hung in the darkened sky. I knew Remus would be changing any moment.

Sure enough, a gray wolf galloped toward me. His paws kicking up small clouds of snow as he galloped.

I broke into a grin.

The wolf came to a complete stop by my feet. He tucked his hindquarters into a sitting position and looked up at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly. "You're lucky no one else sees you!"

The wolf just stared up at me with those amber/jaundice eyes.

"Somehow I doubt that matters to you," I said my lip twitching. "Am I right?"

The wolf let out a small bark and his tail began wagging, thumping against my shoes.

I shook my head and laughed.

I sighed and began heading back to the castle. Remus walking right next to me. Bits of snow clung to his fur.

Just then, someone emerged from the castle. I felt Remus' body tense up and his hackles raised. His eyes were locked on the figure.

But then, the figure stepped into the light and I realized it was Lily.

"Lily!" I called relieved. I began jogging toward her. Remus trotting alongside me. His body relaxed completely.

Lily leaned against the castle and was slightly bent over.

"Lil? What's wrong?" I demanded worriedly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Remus sat at Lily's feet and looked up at her, whining.

"I don't feel well," she said swallowing. "I came out to find you because I needed to tell you that Kelly isn't doing well. She just received word that her father passed away."

"Oh no," I said quietly. "Okay. Get yourself to Madam Elkin. We're heading back to the common room."

Lily nodded. Remus and I entered the castle and headed to the common room.

Kelly was sitting at a table with her arms crossed on it and her head buried into them. I saw her shoulders shaking and I could hear her sobbing uncontrollably. The common room luckily was silent and empty except for us.

Remus went over to Kelly and sat down beside her left leg, putting his weigh against it. She jerked awake and gasped, but then realized what it was and I took a seat across from her. I pulled down the hood and shook off the snow. I took off my cloak and swung it onto the chair.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"My dad didn't make it," she sobbed. "Mum owled me earlier."

I put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

Kelly continued to sob.

Remus put his head on her thigh and continued to whine.

Kelly left the table and curled up on the couch and soon dozed off.

Remus curled up with her.

Lily came back into the common room looking feverish.

"I thought I told you to go to Madam Elkin," I scolded getting up from the chair and going over to her.

"I did," Lily answered as she flopped down on the loveseat. "She gave me a Talon potion."

"You look worse," I said scrutinizing her closely.

I reached over and placed my palm flat against her forehead. She was burning up.

"You're burning up!" I said. "Go into the dorm."

She nodded and got up and headed into the girls' dorm. I looked over at Remus curled up against Kelly.

"I'm going to check on Lily," I said. "Keep an eye on her okay?"

Remus barked and I turned and headed after Lily.

Lily put on a light nightgown and climbed under the covers. I grabbed a cool compress and placed it over her forehead.

"I'm going back to Madam Elkin," I said firmly. "You're sick."

Lily began shivering violently even though she was under the covers. I turned and hurried back out of the dorm and left the common room.

A few minutes later, Madam Elkin and I returned to the common room. Remus was still curled up with Kelly.

"Oh my goodness!" Madam Elkin cried. "What on earth is that wolf doing in here?"

"It's fine," I said quickly. "Dumbledore knows."

I began ushering her into the girls' dorm. Lily was curled in a fetal position.

"She is worse," I said. "She's burning up with a fever."

Madam Elkin checked Lily over again.

"Hmm," she mused. "That is most odd."

"What?"

"The Talon potion should've brought down the fever immediately," Madam Elkin said. "She had the fever when she came to me before. It should've broke by now."

"What would that mean?" I asked alarmed looking from Lily to her.

"I'm not sure," she said. "We're just going to have to keep administering fluids and the potion and hope that it breaks. She should really be in the hospital wing."

So Madam Elkin conjured a stretcher and put Lily on it. They left the common room.

I went back into the common room and plopped down on the loveseat. Before long, I had too, dozed off.

The next morning, Remus was in his human form and dressed in black slacks, a white shirt and emerald green robes over it. Kelly was still sound asleep on the couch.

"Morning," he said. "How's Lily doing?"

I stretched. "Morning. I hope she's alright. Last night the fever didn't break even after Madam Elkin administered the Talon Potion. Let's go check on her,"

Kelly woke up and sat up. Her hair was standing on end. She self consciously ran a hand through it.

"Hey," Remus said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good," Kelly answered her eyes filling with tears all over again.

Remus put his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. To my surprise, she put her arms around his waist and hugged him. Remus hugged her back tightly.

"Listen," he said quietly. "If you need someone to talk to, Professor Andrews and I are here if you need us okay?"

Kelly nodded and pulled back from the embrace.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her robe and headed into the girls' dorm.

"Let's go see how Lily's doing," Remus said.

We left the common room and headed to the hospital wing. When we entered, Lily was lying on a cot with the blanket and sheet pulled up to her chest.

Madam Elkin was leaning over her, running a wand like object over her entire body.

"How is she?" Remus asked concerned as we approached her.

"Not good," Madam Elkin replied gravely looking up at us. She placed the glowing blue wand on top of the nightstand. "She's got the parasite."

"What?" Remus asked stunned, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"She has the parasite," Madam Elkin repeated. "Did she drink anything unusual?"

"Just butterbeer I'm guessing at Hogsmeade," I replied swallowing. "Can you help her?"

Madam Elkin looked at me.

"I'm not sure," she said quietly. "The last two times we had no idea how to destroy the parasite and the Vocis potion had no effect. It seems to have gotten stronger this time around."

Remus and I looked at each other.

This wasn't good at all.

We stayed with Lily for a while. She was still curled in a fetal position on the cot and shivered. She had a 103.0 fever. Madam Elkin kept administering the Talon potion.

Remus kept his arm around me the entire time. I couldn't lose Lily…I just couldn't. That would be the third person lost to this parasite. We had to come up with a way to defeat it.

We ended up staying in the hospital wing with Lily. I was curled up on a cot across from Lily and Remus was next to me on another cot.

Around 5 AM, I awoke to someone gently shaking me.

"Miss Andrews? Wake up," a soft voice said.

I groggily opened my eyes. It was Madam Elkin. I had seen she had woken up Remus as well.

"What? What is it?" I demanded alarmed.

"Miss Evans' fever broke," she said smiling.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but then there was still the issue of the parasite.

"What about the parasite?" Remus asked.

"I ran the Gawlet wand over her before," Madam Elkin explained. "For now the parasite seems dormant."

I tossed the covers off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Remus got up as well.

We went over to Lily, who was wide awake now.

"Hey," I said softly smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a two ton Hippogriff stepped on me," she said smiling back.

"Does she know?" I heard Remus asking Madam Elkin.

"Yes," Madam Pince answered. "I don't believe in lying to my patients."

Remus and Madam Elkin came over to me.

"For now, I'm giving her the Vocis Potion once a day," Madam Elkin said. "That seems to be keeping it in check. She'll have to come every day for the potion until we can figure out a way to destroy it once and for all. She'll be able to leave tomorrow. Once I make sure the fever doesn't come back."

I gave Lily a hug and squeeze before leaving the hospital wing.

Remus and I walked side by side down the corridor.

"She has to be alright, Remus," I said as I stopped walking and turned to face him. "She just has to be."

Remus threw his arms around me and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on top of his shoulder. He hugged me tightly.

"She will be," he whispered in my ear. "Try not to worry okay?"

We just held each other for a while before Remus released me and we continued down the corridor.

Lily was released the next day. She seemed more or less herself, which was a good sign. She went every day for the Vocis potion. She said she didn't care if it kept her from possibly hurting one of us.

Halloween came. The castle was decorated with live bats, pumpkins and every decoration. The morning sickness started to wear down and I was able to get on with the day feeling more myself. We had decided to decorate the common room. I was hanging up orange and black streamers and Lily was helping me. Lily was standing on the table taping the streamers up on the wall. I kept a careful watch on her so she wouldn't fall.

Two of the first years came in, all happy and bouncing around and accidentally knocked into Lily. Lily looked like she had caught her footing but then fell backward, narrowly missing the edge of the mantle piece above the fireplace.

"Are you okay?" I demanded rushing over to her.

"We're sorry," one of the first years, a boy, apologized looking upset.

"It's fine," I said. "But you've got to be more careful."

They nodded and headed off to their dorm.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on me," Lily said, her tone changing suddenly.

"I was," I said. "But I can't catch you. You know that."

Lily got to her feet and stood up. I stood up carefully as well. I was now two months pregnant. I was starting to show slightly, but not much.

"Then why didn't you stop them?" Lily said her eyes narrowing. "You saw them coming in!"

"It was in a split second, Lily! I couldn't do much! I couldn't've caught you!" I said wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Lily snorted. "Because you let that wolf get you pregnant."

I looked at her startled.

_Oh my God…is the parasite waking up now? _I thought terrified.

Lily stepped over to me and grabbed my neck with one hand. She put her face close to mine.

"You're useless now," Lily snarled. "Just a fat, worthless whore."

She began squeezing my throat.

"Lily," I choked out. "Let go please!"

Lily continued to squeeze my throat.

"Lily please," I pleaded as tears began forming in my eyes.

Suddenly, Lily gasped and raised her hands to her mouth. I sucked in air and looked at her.

"Oh. My. God," Lily said as tears formed in her own eyes. "Caitlin I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I said as I was finally able to catch my breath.

"I wanted to kill you," she continued as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Caitlin I'm going to kill you."

"No you're not," I said throwing my arms around her and hugging her. "We're going to figure this out okay?"

I hugged her tightly.

Just then, the portrait entrance opened and Remus entered.

"Is everything okay?" he asked looking from me to Lily.

"I almost killed Caitlin," Lily sobbed as I released her.

"What?" Remus asked alarmed.

I began telling him what had happened.

"But I managed to catch myself before…." Lily's voice trailed off.

"It's okay," Remus said. "The main thing is it was a short outburst. Maybe the Vocis potion is working."

"But maybe next time it won't be a short outburst," Lily said sobbing. "I could actually do it!"

"Just calm down alright?" Remus said soothingly. "Why don't you have a lie down?"

Lily walked past him and he put hand on her shoulder as she passed.

"We're going to find a way to stop this," he said earnestly. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine."

Lily gave him a weak smile as she headed toward the girl's dorm.

Remus came over to me.

"You okay?"

I nodded and burst into tears myself.


	22. Remus' Choice

Call On Me

Chapter Twenty Two-Remus' Choice

Thanksgiving was just around the corner. The snow had kept up and dumped at least 4 feet of snow on the grounds. The snow actually came up over the windowsills.

The castle was nice and warm except the dungeons where Professor Snape taught Potions. Remus wanted to talk to him to thank him for helping me the day Danielle had stabbed me in the shower.

We headed down to the dungeons where his office was. We stood outside his office door and Remus knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called.

Remus grabbed the doorknob and turned it. We stepped into the office.

"Professor Lupin, Andrews," he said looking up from writing on a piece of parchment. "What brings you down to my territory?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Caitlin that day when Miss Morgan stabbed her in the shower," Remus said.

"Oh," Severus said looking stunned. "Well, you're welcomed."

"She's pregnant too," Remus continued. "Had you not brought her to Madam Elkin she might not be here with us."

Severus got up from behind his desk and came over to us.

"You're pregnant?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said raising an eyebrow.

"By him?" Severus asked pointing to Remus with his thumb.

"Yes," I said indignantly. "What's your problem?"

He leaned close and his dark eyes were locked on mine.

"Another _inhuman _born," he said.

I couldn't help it. I slapped him.

"I really wish you would stop referring to Remus as an 'inhuman'," I snarled angrily. "You really are a jerk."

Severus seemed stunned for the moment.

"I appreciate you helping me," I continued. "But I don't appreciate you acting like a pompous jerk and I admit, James and Sirius were mean to you…but that's no excuse to have a chip on your shoulder now."

With that, I turned and stalked out of the office; Remus at my heels.

"Whoa," Remus said awed. "Amazing."

"He had it coming," I said angrily. "He's got to let the past go."

Remus chuckled.

"Did you see the look on his face when you slapped him? I thought he would need a new pair of underwear!"

I managed a grin as we headed upstairs.

Kelly seemed to be doing much better as well. She seemed a bit more like herself as well. Remus and I continued to let her know that we would be there for her if she needed us. Anytime, day or night.

Lily seemed to be doing okay as well. She had no more sudden outbursts. But she kept her distance from us though. I guess she was terrified of another repeat.

Thanksgiving rolled around. The Hall was decorated and everything. Some of the students had gone home but some stayed at the castle. Kelly was one of those people that had stayed.

Figuring it was a waste of time for four house tables to remain, Dumbledore stacked them against the wall and the students that had stayed sat at the one table. Kelly happily sat with us. She was sitting in between Remus and I. Across from us were Lily, Mario and another second year named Dawn Reed.

There were a mixture of 7th, 4th, 5th, 1st and 3rd year student sitting with us as well. A large turkey had been cooked and was ready for serving.

The turkey was served and we all began talking.

"Professor?" Remus asked looking up from his plate. "Did you have any luck with that 'project'?"

Dumbledore immediately caught on.

"Not yet, no," he said sadly. "I'm afraid we still don't know much detail."

Kelly looked confused, but continued to eat her dinner.

"Does the Ministry have any idea?" Remus continued taking a sip of his wine.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm afraid we're still in the dark about this one," Dumbledore said quietly. "But I assure you I plan to figure this out and put a stop to it."

Remus nodded.

I leaned forward to Kelly.

"How's classes coming along?" I asked brightly.

"Huh? Oh fine," she said smiling. "Your class if my favorite."

I grinned.

"You're doing really well,"

Kelly beamed.

We continued to eat our dinner. Lily picked at her food and didn't seem to have much of an appetite.

"You okay?" Remus asked her worriedly.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "Just not that hungry I guess."

I looked at Remus. He looked back at me and shrugged one shoulder.

We finished eating and then began heading out of the Hall. Kelly and Mario had seemed to have become good friends and they headed off on their own.

My lip twitched.

"Seems like Kelly's doing fine," I said softly.

"Yeah," Remus said grinning.

Remus accidentally bumped into Lily, who was leaning against the wall slightly bent over.

"Sorry, Lily," he said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lily snapped suddenly. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

I looked at her startled.

"We're just concerned because of the parasite," I said wide-eyed. "That's all. We just care about you."

"Well," Lily said straightening up. "Care a little less."

With that, she stormed off to the common room.

Remus and I decided to take a little walk on the grounds. The snow was still on the ground and stuck to trees branches.

I bundled my cloak up around me and linked arms with Remus as we walked.

"I have an awful feeling that that parasite is starting to become immune to that potion," Remus said gravely.

"Oh God, I hope not," I said shutting my eyes briefly. "That means we lost another person we care about."

"I might be wrong," Remus continued. "But the feeling is very strong."

I looked up at the sky. It was a full moon out.

"I think we should head back to the common room," I said quietly.

Remus and I headed back to the common room. It was quiet as most of the students had gone to bed.

I waited with Remus while he changed.

I curled up on the couch and soon dozed off.

Around midnight or so, I sensed someone else in the common room. I awoke with a start. Lily was leaning against the fireplace, staring into it.

"Oh! Lily! You scared me!" I said breathing a sigh of relief. I went to doze off again, but the wolf began growling at Lily for some reason.

"Moony?" I asked startled.

The wolf was standing rigid on all fours with his ears pinned flat sideways and his eyes were locked on Lily. His hackles were raised and the upper lip of his snout was curled backward revealing the white canines and incisors.

"Lily? Are you alright?" I asked looking from the wolf to Lily.

Lily didn't answer.

"Lily? Please reply…you're scaring me," I said nervously.

Again, Lily didn't reply. Instead she slowly bent over and picked up one of the long fireplace pokers. I slowly got to my feet and backed away.

The wolf continued to growl even more.

Lily held the fireplace poker like a bat and her head hung low. Her auburn hair was covering her face.

"Lily?" I squeaked out.

Lily raised her head and to my surprise and horror, took a swing at the wolf with it.

The hooked end nearly missed Remus. The wolf leapt sideways startled.

Lily raised the fireplace poker again and took another swiped at the wolf.

I could see the wolf wasn't trying to fight back at all. He was simply dodging the poker.

"Lily…stop!" I cried as I rushed forward and tried to take the poker away from her but she shoved me backward with near inhuman strength.

I landed on my back, the back of my head just narrowly missing the edge of the table.

I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as Lily continued to go after the wolf.

The wolf hid under the small coffee table and Lily brought the poker down on top of it. The hooked end was embedded in the wood. Lily struggled to remove it. The wolf was hunched down low to the ground as it scurried out from underneath the table. The wolf came over to me and stood in front of me protectively.

Lily was still struggling to remove the hooked end of the poker.

Finally, she managed to remove it and took a swing at the mantle piece shattering small little trinkets that were on top of it. She then began attacking the couch. Bits of stuffing began flying everywhere. The wolf scooted closer to me. She began destroying everything in site.

I was afraid that if anyone heard the commotion from the dorms, they'd wake up and see the wolf. I knew Kelly knew about it but no one else did.

"Lily please stop," I pleaded as tears began forming in my eyes.

Lily ignored me.

She turned around with the fireplace poker raised and took another swipe at the wolf. The sharp pointed end just came across my chest. I felt a stinging sensation and realized I had been cut.

The wolf remained protectively over me though. The tip of the poker caught Remus in the hindquarters. I heard him let out a whelp of pain.

I saw a small wound on his hip and blood was matting his fur. He still refused to fight back.

I knew though that if Lily caught him several more times, he wouldn't make it.

I began sobbing because I knew what Remus had to do. He had to defend himself. This wasn't Lily anymore.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as the wolfs ears pricked forward suddenly. He seemed to be making up his mind about something. I knew sooner or later Remus would be killed if he didn't defend himself. I knew he was trying not to because this was Lily, but it wasn't really her anymore.

I huddled in a corner and drew my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

Overwhelming grief took over and I continued to sob uncontrollably.

Remus took another blow to his shoulder this time. The same wound appeared there as he had on his hindquarters. He whelped in pain and staggered sideways for a bit before he regained his balance. Then, he pinned his ears out sideways, retracted the top lip of his snout exposing the white canines and incisors and he began snarling at Lily.

She took another swipe at Remus but Remus clamped his jaws on the fireplace poker and the two of them began a tug-of-war.

Remus finally managed to yank the fireplace poker from Lily's hand and he tossed it sideways. It landed in the fire itself. Lily picked up a second one and swung it at Remus.

Remus yanked that from her hand and jumped on Lily, knocking her backward onto her back. He stood over her, his massive forepaws on each of her shoulders pinning her down.

Lily struggled to get out from underneath him, but he was a bit more powerful than she was.

Lily's hand was inches from the fireplace poker that Remus had pulled from her hand. I saw her frantically trying to claw at it. I saw her hand close on it.

It all happened in slow motion. Lily raised the fireplace poker as Remus continued to snarl.

The poker raised more. Then just before it connected with the side of Remus' head, he parted his jaws and clamped them on Lily's throat and bit down.

I saw warm blood flowing. The arm that held the poker froze in mid-air and slowly, weakly began lowering until it was lying beside Lily's body lifeless.

Remus let go of Lily's throat. Lily let out a gurgle and then was completely silent. The wolf came over to me and collapsed on top of my lap.

I screamed and then blackness swallowed me up.

"She's coming to," a soft voice said from somewhere above me.

I groggily opened my eyes and stared into the faces of Madam Elkin, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Remus in human form. Warm sunshine streamed through the windows. I realized I was in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" I asked groggily as I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position on the cot. I had a blanket and the sheet pulled up to my chest.

"You were passed out," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "You've been out for 4 hours."

Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back.

"Lily…" I said frantically looking around hoping that what I witnessed was nothing more than a horrible nightmare.

"I'm afraid she's gone," Professor Dumbledore said gently and kindly. "It wasn't a nightmare."

It was if he could read my mind.

Remus looked absolutely horrible. He sat down next to me on the cot and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I had to," he said his voice cracking and it was dry and hoarse. "She would've killed me as well…and she wasn't herself. I had to stop her."

"I thought the Vocis Potion was working," Professor McGonagall said looking at Snape and Dumbledore.

"Apparently, it just bought her time," Dumbledore said patiently. "It eventually took over. I guess there is no stopping it."

"She went mad," Remus said not taking his eyes off of me. "She was just absolutely mad."

"Unfortunately, we never saw the full effect with Sirius. He could've very well had the same thing happen to him," Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "Miss Evans was the example of what this parasite really is."

"Has anyone checked the Three Broomsticks?" Snape asked.

"No," Dumbledore said shaking his head. "But I'm alerting the Ministry again and have then conduct a full search. I thought this was over several months ago…but apparently some of those parasites managed to sneak back."

He turned to me next.

"I want you to get some rest. Remus will be allowed to stay with you,"

He gently put a hand on the top of my head before leaving. McGonagall gave me a gentle hug before she too, left. Only Snape remained.

"The baby's fine," Madam Elkin said. "I checked you over. There's no damage done."

Remus just nodded as she followed McGonagall.

Remus moved his eyes onto Snape.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly. He left right after that.

Remus had tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I burst into hysterical tears and pressed my face into his chest.


	23. The Investigation

Call On Me

Chapter Twenty Three-The Investigation

REMUS.

Caitlin just was in hysterics. She just rested her head against my arm and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," I said as my voice cracked. "I had to Kate."

Tears began streaming down my own cheeks as I pressed my face into Caitlin's hair and began sobbing myself.

"I wish I could take back ever going to Hogsmeade in the beginning…None of this would've happened," I sobbed.

Caitlin just continued to cry.

We sat there, holding each other and cried.

It felt like hours that passed when Caitlin cried herself to sleep in my arms with her head resting against my shoulder.

I couldn't move so I just brought my legs up on top of the cot and Caitlin shifted so that her head now rested on my thigh. My back was pressed against the headboard of the cot. I just began gently stroking Caitlin's hair as she slept. Professor Snape came into the hospital wing. He was carrying a smoking goblet in his hand.

"How is she doing?" he asked tentatively approaching us.

"She finally cried herself to sleep," I said looking down at her. "How would you feel knowing your boyfriend killed your best friend?"

Professor Snape sat down beside the cot and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. He clasped his hands and looked at me with his dark eyes. His greasy hair fell around his face, framing his dark eyes.

"I mean no disrespect," he replied. "I'm genuinely concerned."

I was stunned. I'd never known him to show this side before…the kind and caring side. It was a bit creepy, but welcoming at the same time.

"As for the rest, you had no choice," he continued. "Miss Evans wasn't herself. She didn't know what she was doing."

"I hope we find out who's behind this parasite," I said as my voice began shaking again.

"Dumbledore will not rest until he finds out who's behind this and what started it," Professor Snape said quietly.

"When she wakes up, give her this potion," he said handing me the goblet. "It's a calming draught. It would do her some good."

I placed the goblet on the end table and thanked him.

He glanced down at Caitlin before getting up. He began leaving the hospital wing; his dark robes billowing out behind him.

I rested my head against the headboard and I too, soon dozed off.

I felt warm sunshine on my face. I groggily opened my eyes. Madam Elkin was at her desk.

"Morning Professor Lupin," she said gently.

"Morning," I said yawning.

Caitlin was still curled up against me with her head on my thigh.

I gently shook her awake.

"Caitlin? Wake up," I said gently.

She moaned and began opening her eyes as she slowly sat up. Her hair was disheveled and standing on end.

"Drink this," I said handing her the goblet.

"What is it?" she asked warily.

"It's a Calming Draught. Professor Snape brought it in last night," I said as she took it and took several sips.

She handed the goblet back to me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Sick to my stomach," she replied.

Alarms went off.

"Is it because of the baby?" I asked immediately putting a hand on her semi-flat stomach.

"No," Caitlin said shaking her head. "To think of that hard decision you had to make."

My eyes swelled with tears.

"I don't blame you at all," she said quietly. "You had no choice. Lily could've killed you and then turned to me. Besides, she wasn't herself."

I threw my arms around her and pulled her close. She hugged me just as tightly as well.

"I just miss our friends," she said her voice cracking again. "We've lost everyone that we ever cared about because of this fucking parasite. They'd better destroy it for good this time. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry," I said quietly and reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere."

We held each other for a bit more until Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came into the hospital wing.

"Miss Andrews, Mr. Lupin, how are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked gently.

"Badly shaken and sick to my stomach," I replied swallowing down nausea. I decided that I needed to take a sip of the Calming Draught myself so I reached for the goblet and took a sip.

"Miss Evan's parents were contacted. Her body was sent to the Ministry for further testing. I'm expecting to hear the results quite soon and we might be able to put a stop to this parasite once and for all,"

Professor Snape sat down beside Caitlin.

"Does the Ministry know about the Three Broomsticks?" Caitlin asked.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much the night before. I knew she had cried herself dry and had no more tears left. I felt the same way.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore said nodding. "In fact, their sending 3 Aurors here to Hogwarts this afternoon. They want you to go with them, Remus."

"What? Why?" Caitlin asked sharply snapping to rapt attention.

"Because they need to know from someone that was there what the drinks looked like," Professor Dumbledore said patiently.

"Can't someone else go?" Caitlin asked looking around at the Professors.

"Unfortunately not," Dumbledore said calmly. "You and Remus are the only ones left that can describe everything to them. You're in no condition to go to Hogsmeade, Miss Andrews. You need to take it easy and rest. Remus is the only one fit enough to go."

I turned to her.

"Don't worry," I said softly. "I'm going to have 3 Auror's with me. We aren't going to be drinking anything."

Caitlin shook her head violently and abruptly got to her feet. She stalked out of the hospital wing.

I sighed and followed her.

CAITLIN.

I stood next to the window and crossed my arms over my chest. I stared out at the snow covered grounds. A cold gust of wind blew my hair back over my shoulder. I felt someone standing beside me.

I turned and it was Remus.

"Caitlin," he said patiently. "I have to go okay? I have to help them put a stop to his parasite. I don't think Lily, James and Sirius would want to let that go."

I bit my bottom lip.

"I know," I said quietly. "I'm just scared that you'll get infected with it and I'll end up losing you."

Remus smiled.

"Trust me. I won't be drinking anything alright?"

I sighed. I didn't want him to go, but I knew he had to. He was right. This wasn't something to easily let go.

"Fine," I muttered.

He gently took my face in his hands and tilted my face up toward his. He brought his face close to mine and gently kissed me. I returned the kisses the same way.

He pulled back after a few moments.

"I'll be fine," he said reassuringly.

I smiled and pursed my lips still tasting his lips on mine.

"I'll be back soon," he said gently putting a hand on my stomach before turning and heading back into the hospital wing. I heard him relay to Dumbledore that it was okay he was going.

I headed back to the common room.

REMUS.

I glanced back out into the hall. Caitlin had disappeared. She was probably heading back to the common room as both she and I were set to leave the hospital wing.

That afternoon, 3 Auror's from the Ministry arrived. A tall, well built man in dark blue robes named Eric Moors; a medium height male dressed in emerald robes named Tom Larks and a medium height woman named Eleanor Danes in pale blue robes.

Eric had short, dark blond hair and blue eyes; Tom had short dark brown hair and brown eyes with sharpened features and Eleanor had shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes.

We all met in Dumbledore's office.

"So this young man witnessed this 'parasite' first hand?" Eric asked looking at me.

"Yes," Dumbledore said nodding. "He lost very close friends of his to it."

"What happened exactly?" Eleanor asked kindly. "If you don't mind me asking."

I glanced at Dumbledore. He nodded, signaling me to go a head and tell them.

"They know about me sending you back," Dumbledore replied softly.

"Well, first we all had gone to Hogsmeade. Our best friend Sirius was the first to try this new drink from Romania. It was called the Manehiem drink. We all noticed this small little thing at the bottom and warned him not to drink it, but he did anyway. He was fine for a bit then began expressing aggressive behavior. He threw Caitlin onto the table and she was killed. James, our other best friend, tried to get him off me but Sirius fought back and James was killed. That's when Dumbledore came into the picture and killed Sirius. Caitlin was dead and that's when Dumbledore sent me back."

I took a deep breath and continued.

"It happened all over again," I said swallowing. "The Hogsmeade trip, everything, except this time Caitlin, Lily and I managed to survive and it was in butterbeer. A second year named Danielle Morgan drank it, but due to the fact that she was a Tricroux, the parasite showed itself much faster. Thing's seemed okay but she tried to kill Caitlin and Lily had gone to Hogsmeade with Professor Dawes. She had gotten drunk and began expressing the aggression slowly. That's pretty much bringing you up to the present."

The Auror's listened intently.

"Wow," Tom said shaking his head. "You've had a rough time huh?"

I nodded.

"Well, don't worry," Eric said firmly. "We're going to put a stop to this and investigate it thoroughly."

"You should get going," Dumbledore said.

"Right," Eleanor said. "Please come with us, Mr. Lupin."

"How are we getting there?" I asked curiously as I stepped over to them.

"Apparating," Eric replied. "Dumbledore lowered the magic a bit so we would be able to Apparate in and out of the school."

I nodded.

We learned Apparation in school. Caitlin and I passed.

"Do you know how to Apparate?"

I nodded again.

"Excellent,"

So on the count of 3, we all Apparated out of the school.

We appeared in Hogsmeade. Even now, being here again, my stomach was all in knots.

The street was deserted and no one was walking around. It was nearing the holidays so that had a lot to do with it.

"Let's go," Tom said urgently.

We began walking to the Three Broomsticks. I nervously followed, hugging my robe around me tighter. I had completely forgotten to take my cloak.

We entered the Three Broomsticks. I glanced around the place. It was deserted except for the bar tender behind the bar wiping a small glass with a rag.

"Excuse me," Tom said in a business like tone. "We're from the Ministry of Magic. We're here investigating reports of a Manehiem drink you served? And your butterbeer."

The bar tender looked nervous now.

"Eh? Really? What for?" he asked looking at each of us.

"Evidence that there is a parasite in it," Eric replied.

"Parasite?"

"Show us the butterbeer barrel," Eric demanded.

The owner shrugged and led us toward the back. We followed him.

He opened the barrel and immediately, I saw the parasites…only they didn't look like a small little worm floating at the top in the foam.

"Oh. My.God," Eric said wide-eyed.

"Good Lord," Eleanor said next completely stunned and shocked.

"Is this what was at the bottom of the drink?" Tom asked me.

I shook my head still transfixed at the sight.

"No," I said. "They were much smaller. I don't understand this."

They were about the size of caterpillars and red. They had black bands around their bodies as well.

"Where did you get this?" Eric demanded to the bartender.

"A shipment came in from Romania," he replied. "It was sent directly to here."

"Did you know who it came from directly?"

The bartender shook his head.

"No, only this man dressed in a black cloak,"

We looked at each other.

"He was tall too," the bartender continued thoughtfully. "And smelled funny."

"Smelled funny?" Tom asked curiously. "How?"

"Like earth,"

Again we looked at each other.

"He gave instructions as well," the bartender went on. "He said I must serve this butterbeer to students at Hogwarts only."

"Only Hogwarts?" Eleanor asked shocked. "Why?"

"That much he didn't say," the bartender said.

"Well," Tom said clearing his throat. "You are to come with us to the Ministry. Several people have died from drinking this. Mr. Lupin? Are you able to Apparate back to Hogwarts by yourself okay?"

I nodded.

"Good," Tom said. "Let's go."

He grabbed the bartenders arm and they soon popped out of sight.

I pulled out my wand, aimed it at the barrel and took a deep breath.

"_Arimus Destructus!"_

A jet of white shot out from the tip of my wand and hit the barrel. It exploded sending butterbeer all over the place. The parasites were destroyed as well.

Feeling much better, but still not sure of who sent the shipment, I tucked the wand back into my robe and prepared to Apparate.

Once I was back inside Hogwarts, I told Dumbledore what had happened.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "That does sound odd. But who on earth would do something like this?"

A sudden, horrible thought entered my mind.

"You-Know-Who?" I suggested.

Dumbledore looked at me.

"What would be the reasoning for him to do that?"

I frowned.

It was true. What would he get out of putting aggressive parasites into human beings?

"To start a super weapon," I replied at last.


	24. Unmasked7MonthsLater

Call On Me

Chapter Twenty Four- Unmasked

7 Months Later

CAITLIN

"Okay, Caitlin! One more push!" Madam Elkin said.

I was lying on a cot with my legs drawn and slightly parted. It was time to have the baby.

Remus, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were all waiting outside the hospital wing.

With all my remaining strength, I pushed.

Pretty soon, I heard a baby crying. I relaxed back against the cot.

"It's a girl," Madam Elkin said beaming.

She had wrapped the baby up in a blanket and put it in my arms. I beamed happily.

REMUS.

I nervously began pacing outside the hospital wing. I heard a baby crying from inside the hospital wing.

I was still a bit nervous until Madam Elkin had come out and said that everything was fine. We could go in now.

I immediately headed over to Caitlin.

"Hey," I said softly.

"We've got a daughter," she said beaming at me happily.

I put a hand on her forehead and smoothed back her bangs. I leaned close and gave her a kiss before turning my attention to the baby.

"What are you going to name her?" Madam Elkin asked grinning.

Professor Snape came around to the other side of Caitlin's cot and sat down. He kept his eyes on the baby.

Caitlin looked up at me.

"I was thinking of maybe calling her Lily Ann,"

I smiled.

"I think that's a lovely name,"

"That's a wonderful name," Professor McGonagall said softly.

"I've got to check them over," Madam Elkin said as she came over and took the baby from Caitlin's arms. "Both the Mum and the baby. You can come back in later on around 5."

"I'm staying right here," I said firmly.

"Let him stay," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "They need to be together."

Madam Elkin nodded.

Professor Dumbledore came over and gave Caitlin a fatherly squeeze before he, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall left.

As soon as they left and Madam Elkin took the baby to the other end of the hospital wing, I glanced toward the doorway. There stood Sirius, James, Peter and Lily.

I nudged Caitlin.

"I see," she whispered.

The four of them approached us. I looked over at Madam Elkin. She didn't appear to see them. She was concentrating on the baby. I turned my attention back to them.

"You dog you," Sirius grinned broadly as he stood by me.

They weren't transparent though. They looked solid.

"The baby's beautiful!" Lily gushed next. "Too bad I wasn't able to see her born."

James and Peter sat on the edge of Caitlin's cot.

Immediately, I felt guilt flooding over me when Lily had said that.

Lily came over to me.

"Remus, I know you had to do what you did. No way in heaven am I blaming you okay? Stop blaming yourself,"

I swallowed a lump.

"It still haunts me," I said as my voice started cracking. "Every day."

"Well stop," Lily said in a scolding tone. "It wasn't your fault."

I gave her a weak smile.

Lily threw her arms around me and hugged me. Immediately, I felt a warmth and the guilt seemed to go away.

She released me and turned to Caitlin.

"I think that was really sweet of you to name the baby after me," she said smiling. "But you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Caitlin said softly as tears began forming in her eyes. "We miss you guys so much."

"I know," James said quietly. "We're watching over you three though."

Caitlin began sobbing. Sirius gave her a hug. Then James, Peter and Lily. I sank onto Caitlin's cot and put an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll be watching over you three always," Lily said softly winking at Caitlin.

Just then, Madam Elkin came over carrying the baby.

"She's fine, healthy as a horse," she said. "Who were you talking to?"

"Our--," I said turning my eyes back onto where James, Sirius, Peter and Lily had been standing. They were gone.

"Selves," I finished.

"The baby's fine," Madam Elkin said handing me Lily Ann. "I'm just going to check over Caitlin now."

I cradled the baby in my arms. She looked up at me and cooed, grabbing onto my tie.

I smiled.

After a few moments, Madam Elkin finished checking over Caitlin.

"She's fine too," she announced.

I spent the rest of the evening with Caitlin and Lily Ann.

After a few days, Caitlin was well enough to leave the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore conjured up a crib to put beside Caitlin's bed in the dorm. All the Gryffindors were excited to see the baby.

"She's so cute!" Nick gushed.

"She looks like you, Professor Lupin," Kelly said beaming.

I smiled.

Caitlin was sitting on the couch in the common room holding the baby. I was sitting next to her.

"What's her name?" Mario asked.

"Lily Ann," Caitlin replied softly.

"Lovely name," Kelly said. "I'll see you at dinner. I've got class."

She eagerly waved and left the common room. The rest of the Gryffindors scattered as well.

"Did the Ministry find out who was distributing that parasite in the butterbeer?" Caitlin asked curiously.

I shook my head.

"No. That's what has them worried and baffled at the same time,"

"Worried?"

"Well, who knows what this person would try again. First it was a parasite, who knows what could happen next."

She nodded.

I had decided to ask Caitlin to marry me. I took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" I asked flatly.

Caitlin's eyes widened and she didn't reply right away. I nervously sat, waiting.

"Yes!" she cried breaking into a grin.

I broke into a grin as well and threw my arms around her carefully hugging her without squishing the baby.

I gave her a kiss as well.

Caitlin left Lily Ann with Madam Elkin while we headed down to dinner.

We sat at the table with Kelly and the rest of the third years.

After dinner, we headed back upstairs. It was a full moon out and just as I hit the landing, the sharp pain shot across my abdomen. I dropped to my hands and feet and began changing.

CAITLIN.

Remus changed right there on the landing. Luckily, no one saw him. Remus' human form was gone and all that remained now was the beautiful gray and white wolf.

The wolf yawned and stretched, flexing his forepaws.

"You're lucky no one saw you," I whispered at the wolf grinning.

The wolf just reared up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on my shoulders. I rubbed his neck.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'bang' coming from the entrance hall. Intrigued, I turned around. The wolf dropped to all fours and we began heading back downstairs.

We just reached the door way and froze.

There standing in the front entrance hall, was Lord Voldemort.

I gasped and raised my hand to my mouth.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and the rest of the teachers all stood in front of him with their wands aimed at him. I heard Remus growling beside me furiously.

"How'd he manage to get on the property?" I mused quietly aloud.

"So how did you like my little bonus surprise in the beverages?" Lord Voldemort hissed, his eyes flashing.

"You killed innocent students," Professor Dumbledore said angrily.

"I was aiming to destroy one of your students, that _inhuman _you are letting stay here,"

Immediately, my ears pricked.

"What has Remus Lupin done to you?" Professor Dumbledore said narrowing his eyes.

"I wanted to kill off everyone he cares about so he'd join my army," Lord Voldemort said coolly. "It worked."

"No it didn't," Professor Dumbledore said firmly. "You're wasting your time. LEAVE HERE AT ONCE."

Remus angrily charged at Lord Voldemort.

"Remus no!" I whispered terrified.

Lord Voldemort looked up as the wolf charged him full speed. He easily dodged the wolf, who skidded on the floor and regained traction. The wolf stood squarely on all fours, head lowered; ears flat sideways and his upper lip pulled back exposing white canines and incisors.

Remus snarled, snapping his jaws at Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort saw me standing in the doorway. I gasped and tried to hide, but it was too late.

"Come here," he ordered.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE," Professor Dumbledore snarled, his blue eyes flashing behind his half moon spectacles.

"Shush," Lord Voldemort snapped flicking his wand at Dumbledore whose knees buckled and he dropped to his knees.

It was as an invisible force was drawing me close to Lord Voldemort, even though I was trying to resist.

"Who is this pretty witch?" he asked oily.

No on replied. Lord Voldemort grabbed me by the throat and forced me to face the wolf.

For a moment, the wolf stopped snarling.

"So," Lord Voldemort said smugly. "I take it the wolf is in love with this pretty witch?"

The wolf began snarling again. I could hear the rumbling in his throat.

"She is lovely," Lord Voldemort said pressing his face against my hair. I made a disgusted face and turned my face away.

"She can watch her lovely pet die," Lord Voldemort said icily as he shoved me forward. I landed on my hands and knees beside the wolf.

"Will you join my army?"

The wolf only snarled in response.

"No?" Lord Voldemort asked mockingly. "THEN DIE!"

He aimed his wand at the wolf.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NOOO!" I howled and threw myself on top of the wolf. I felt the jet of green hit me in the back. Blackness swallowed me up.

THE WOLF.

Caitlin was lying on top of me. The jet of green had hit her in the back. Immediately, the teachers opened 'fired' on Lord Voldemort.

I carefully crawled out from under Caitlin's body and gently nuzzled her with my snout. She wasn't moving and her eyes were opened staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. Rage began filling my chest. I stared down at Caitlin and felt an enormous growl rising in my chest. I slowly retracted my upper lip exposing my teeth again. I flattened my ears out sideways.

Ignoring the jets of lights shooting from each wand tip, I charged again at Lord Voldemort. Since he was so pre-occupied with fighting, he didn't see me until I was right on top of him. I leapt onto him, knocking him onto his back. The teachers stopped firing.

I stood over him, and snapped my jaws, trying to get at his throat.

He put his wand up, but I clamped my jaws around it, snapping his wand in half. The broken halves fell away. He was powerless now as I continued to try and get at his throat. He raised his arm, but I bit down on it and violently tugged at it. I felt a warm gush of blood. I knew the teachers could hear me snarling from a few feet away.

He struggled to get me off of him, but I managed to overpower him.

I snapped my jaws again. This time they were inches from his throat. Finally, he couldn't fend me off any longer. I managed to clamp my jaws on his throat and I bit down. Blood gushed from the four puncture wounds. He stopped struggling after a few moments and his mangled arm fell limply to his side.

He was dead.

I continued to have a go at him.

"Remus," a soft voice said. "It's over."

It was Professor Dumbledore. He had crouched down beside me and put a hand on my back. I ignored him and continued to attack Voldemort.

"Easy," Dumbledore said in a quiet, soothing tone. "I'm so sorry about Caitlin."

At the mention of her name, I started up again.

Finally, Dumbledore put his arms around me and dragged me away, still snarling and snapping my jaws.

"Bring Miss Andrews up to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said quietly.

I was still snarling and trying to break loose of his grip, but he had a gentle but firm hold on me.

We entered the hospital wing. Immediately, my eyes fell on Lily Ann and I growled even more and tried to break free.

He put me on a cot.

"STAY," he ordered.

I snarled at him.

I went to get down, but he pulled his wand out and aimed it at me.

"I'm serious," he said. "STAY."

I tucked my hindquarters into a sitting position and just glared at Dumbledore as Professor Snape and McGonagall entered the hospital wing with Caitlin's body.

"What on EARTH HAPPENED?" she cried.

"Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said simply. "She stepped in front of the Killing Curse for Remus."

They put Caitlin's body on a cot.

I continued to growl and I flattened my ears out sideways, warily watching the teachers.

Madam Elkin began sobbing softly.


	25. Letting Go

Call On Me

Chapter Twenty Five-Letting Go

I continued to growl softly but warningly as there was a flurry of activity.

My ears were still pinned sideways. After Madam Elkin stopped sobbing, Professor Dumbledore sat down beside me on the cot. I just shifted away from him. I didn't want to be annoyed with anyone at this point.

Lily Ann began crying and Madam Elkin picked her up in her arms and began comforting her.

I silently snarled and licked my lips at the same time.

"How did You-Know-Who get on the property?" Professor McGonagall asked taking Lily Ann from Madam Elkin.

She sat down beside me and once again, I shifted away.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten up at this point and began pacing.

"I figure he snuck onto the grounds," he mused. "But I don't understand why he used the parasites?"

"Maybe because they would be discreet?" Professor McGonagall suggest as she gently laid Lily Ann down on the cot beside me.

I looked down at Lily Ann.

She reached over with her little hand and touched my shoulder. I raised my foreleg and placed my paw down on the other side of her thigh. I returned my attention back to the Professors. My ears were still pinned sideways.

"That's probably what the reason was," Dumbledore said nodding. "If I remember correctly, Sam Wilson had gone to Hogsmeade several months before he came to school. He went to Madam Elkin complaining of a stomach pain and then I think the rest is where Miss Andrews came in on."

I tucked my hind legs underneath me and stretched my forelegs out. I rested my chin on top of Lily Ann's leg.

"Poor Remus," Professor McGonagall said sadly and quietly. "He lost everyone he ever cared about and loved."

She went to touch my head but I gave her a warning growl. She retracted her hand looking startled.

"It hasn't hit him yet," Dumbledore said gently. "He's angry now but that will soon diminish and the grief will settle in. Let him stay with Lily Ann for the night."

He said to Madam Elkin. She nodded.

"I'll take care of Caitlin," she said as her voice began cracking again. I saw her head over to Caitlin's cot and she pulled the white sheet up over her body.

I wouldn't allow anyone to come near me or Lily Ann that night. I was sitting on my haunches in front of the baby's crib wide awake the entire night. I was sitting perfectly rigid and keeping my eyes scanning over the entire hospital wing.

Around 3 AM, someone entered the hospital wing. I began growling but as soon as the girl stepped into the light, I stopped. It was Kelly.

"Hey," she said warmly to me.

She began approaching me cautiously but I continued to growl in a low tone.

"I feel so awful for Professor Lupin," she said as her voice began breaking. "He lost so many people he cared about."

She slowly put her arms around my neck, ignoring my growling and pressed her face into my fur.

"All he has now is the baby," she sobbed.

Slowly, I stopped growling and then the immense grief took over. I lowered my head and began whining.

I rested my head against her shoulder and closed my eyes as I continued to whine. She continued to sob into my fur.

Madam Elkin entered the hospital wing.

"Miss Smith! Get away from him!" she scolded. "He's not friendly."

I opened my eyes and turned my head toward Madam Elkin. She went to pull Kelly away, but I gave her a growl warning her to leave Kelly alone.

"Okay," she said at last. "Stay as long as you want."

I continued to nuzzle Kelly.

After what seemed like hours, Kelly released me and gave me a kiss on my snout. She headed over to Madam Elkin and asked her for a Sunax Potion. She was getting stomach pains.

I went over to the crib and reared up on my hind legs, placing my forelegs over the edge of the crib. I stuck my head over the edge, looking down at Lily Anne peacefully asleep now. She actually looked more like Caitlin then she did me.

I dropped back down to all fours and curled up in front of the crib, dozing off shortly.

In the morning, I awoke on a cot fully dressed. I swung my legs over the edge of the cot and sat up.

"Morning, Mr. Lupin," Madam Elkin said softly.

"Morning," I said quietly.

Just then, Kelly came back in.

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" she asked sounding concerned.

"I wasn't feeling too well." I replied softly.

"Oh," she said nodding wisely. "I understand."

"Did the Sunax Potion work for you last night?" Madam Elkin asked.

"Yeah, but now I've got a new problem," Kelly said grinning and blushing embarrassed.

"What would that be, dear?" Madam Elkin asked.

Kelly continued to blush furiously and avoided looking in my direction.

I picked up immediately what the problem was.

"It's her time of the month," I told Madam Elkin.

Kelly blushed even more furiously and looked more like a tomato at this point.

Madam Elkin gave Kelly a small candy that looked like a lemon drop.

"I'll be right back," she said to Kelly and left the hospital wing.

Kelly came over to me and sat down beside me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked kindly.

I felt my throat aching.

"I just lost Caitlin," I said as my voice began breaking. "Someone I love more than life."

I began breaking down.

"I lost all the people I care about," I continued sobbing.

Kelly gently wrapped her arm around me.

I continued to sob uncontrollably. I noticed that Caitlin's body was gone from the hospital wing.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape returned to the hospital wing shortly after Kelly.

"How are you doing Remus?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

I looked up at him. Tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I just lost someone I loved more than life. Not too well," I replied.

He nodded.

"Lord Voldemort is gone," Dumbledore said. "You had every right to attack him. He caused you a lot of pain and agony. He made you lose the people you cared about."

"He may have had magical powers, but was no match for a wolf," Professor McGonagall said.

"He was human as any of us," Dumbledore said. "Or human-like."

I just continued to cry.

"Caitlin saved your life," Dumbledore said softly and quietly. "She risked her life to make sure that you and Lily Ann were okay and alive."

"I would've done the same for her," I choked out.

"Rest," Dumbledore continued. "I'll have Madam Elkin give you a Calming Draught."

Professor Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder before he, Snape and McGonagall left. Kelly remained though.

"You should leave too, Miss Smith," Madam Elkin said to Kelly.

"Let her stay," I said.

Madam Elkin nodded and I got up and leaned over the crib. I picked up Lily Ann in my arms. She was still fast asleep.

I sat back down beside Kelly.

Kelly flashed the baby a big grin.

"Professor Andrews is a hero," Kelly said gently and quietly. "She gave her life to save that wolf. Not many people would do that."

I gave her a weak smile.

"I know," I said quietly. "She was amazing. I'm going to really miss her so much. You know I had proposed to her just before You-Know-Who arrived. She had said 'yes'."

Kelly's eyes swelled with tears.

"How sad,"

I nodded and broke down again.

Finally, I managed to stop crying. I felt like I had completely cried myself dry.

My heart hurt from crying so much.

Professor Dumbledore allowed the crib to be put in the boys' dorm at this point so I could keep an eye on the baby.

I got woken up every night at midnight and had to feed her. The guys were pretty good about it and didn't mind it whatsoever…only when tests were given did they moan that instead of writing down the 12 ingredients to a Maruk Potion, they'll be writing down 12 ways to change a baby diaper.

I missed Caitlin so much….

TWO MONTHS LATER.

JUNE 12th.

I left Hogwarts in June. The current 7th years had graduation and everything to celebrate. But I wasn't in a celebrating mood at all.

I returned home with Lily Ann. Mum and Dad was so good about it. They helped take care of Lily Ann and knew just how much I missed Caitlin.

Of course, they kept telling me that I was not to blame one bit for what happened to Caitlin. It was her choice to step in front of the Killing Curse for me. I knew but I still felt awful. I had loved her more than life and now I have to be there for Lily Ann. She needs me now more than ever.

11 YEARS LATER

LUPIN RESIDENCE

"Dad! A letter just arrived for me!" Lily Ann's voice floated through the hallway.

I had just finished preparing dinner and set the table.

"From where?" I asked looking up.

Lily Ann bounced into the kitchen. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was dressed in jeans and a red tank top. She looked like Caitlin in every detail. It was like a mini version.

"Someplace called 'Hogwarts'," she said handing me the familiar letter.

I felt my breath freeze inside my chest and my insides went cold.

I slowly took the letter from her and opened it. It read:

Dear Miss Lupin,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the first year list for books and supplies. Congratulations and we look forward to seeing you in September. You will go to Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st.

Professor M. McGonagall

"What is it, Dad?" Lily Ann asked eagerly.

I swallowed.

"Nothing," I replied. "It's just a joke."

I folded the letter and stuffed it back into the envelope and into my pocket.

"Oh," Lily Ann said brightly.

"Dinner let's go," I said.

We entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. I handed out the pork chops, corn and mashed potatoes.

Lily Ann began eating her dinner.

All the memories of Hogwarts came flooding back. Memories of Caitlin, Lily, Sirius, James and Peter came flooding back. Since I had left, I had devoted my life to protecting Lily Ann. I guess I sort of spoiled her. I was really wary of sending Lily Ann to Hogwarts now even though I knew Lord Voldemort was gone and no more of those parasites existed. They completely managed to destroy all of it. Voldemort had made a deal with someone in Romania but who was still unknown.

I continued to eat the dinner quietly.

"Daddy," Lily Ann said suddenly. "Are you okay?"

I blinked.

"Yes," I said. "Why?"

"You looked like you spaced out for a bit,"

I broke into a smile. "I'm fine trust me."

She nodded and went back to her food.

I knew I was probably being a little ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. Lily Ann was my life now and if I lose her that's it.

I was just being protective over her. It was a normal reaction.

That night, we headed off to bed.

The next morning, I awoke and pulled on a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tee-shirt. I jogged downstairs. Lily Ann was already awake and eating cereal from a bowl. There were two more letters lying on the table.

"I guess that person didn't get enough from the first joke," she replied gesturing to the letters.

I opened one of them. I recognized the handwriting as Professor Dumbledore's. I opened the letter. It read:

Dear Remus,

You haven't replied to the first letter. I'm sure there is a good reason. Might it be because you're nervous about sending Lily Ann back here to Hogwarts? I completely understand. But trust me, all precautions have been taken. No one that visits Hogsmeade is allowed to go into the Three Broomsticks. You will be allowed to return with her of course. If you change your mind, please respond to my letter. The second one is from Professor Snape. He has a new potion called the Heric Potion. It is much stronger than the Vocis and will kill any foreign body in a human being.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.

I sighed.

"What is it Dad?" Lily Ann asked looking up from her cereal.

"I've got something to tell you," I said quietly folding the letter up and placing it in my pocket.

Lily Ann waited patiently.

"The first letter was not a joke," I said quietly. "It's true. You are a witch. Your Mum was one as well. I'm a wizard as well as a werewolf."

Lily Ann looked at me wide-eyed.

"Dad, I knew you were a werewolf but why didn't you tell me about the witch part earlier?"

I gulped and told her everything. When I was done, she looked at me.

"Dad," she said gently. "Mum did that because she loved you. Stop blaming yourself okay?"

I nodded, feeling tears swelling in my eyes. She got up and came around the table, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

"Love you too," she whispered back.

"So we're going back?"

"Yes," I said.


	26. Diagon Alley

Call On Me

Chapter Twenty Six-Diagon Alley

I pulled out parchment and began writing back to Dumbledore, stating Lily Ann would attend and that I'd be going with her.

I folded the letter up and put in an envelope. My owl, Amber, hooted softly on her perch. She extended her wings and cleanly sailed over to me, landing on my shoulder. I tied to letter to her leg.

She took off and headed out the opened window.

Lily Ann finished her breakfast and put the plates in the sink.

"Dad? Are you sure you're okay with me going back?" she asked worriedly.

I had to admit, I was nervous and really not looking forward to it, but I knew Caitlin would not want me to keep feeling sorry for myself.

I sighed and called her over to me.

She came over and leaned against me. I put my arm around her.

"Honestly, I'm nervous and not really looking forward to it," I said quietly. "But I know your Mum wouldn't want me to keep feeling sorry for myself."

"Right," Lily Ann said nodding feverishly. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to Mum. She loved you very much and saved you."

I looked at her and felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Well, I love you very much," I said softly and gently.

"Me too," Lily Ann said brightly as she threw her arms around me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pressed my face into her hair.

She was my world now. I would do anything for her.

We released each other and she headed off into the living room. A thought suddenly occurred to me…What happened to Lord Voldemort's body? I don't remember seeing it in the hospital wing.

Dumbledore must've taken care of it…right?

I felt even more edgy now and uneasy.

That night, I slept uneasy. I kept tossing and turning.

"Remus, wake up," a familiar voice said.

I woke up and there sitting on the edge of my bed was Caitlin.

"Caitlin?" I asked shocked.

She smiled at me.

"Hi Moony," she said softly.

I pulled myself into a sitting position. She wasn't transparent but looked like Lily, James, Sirius and Peter had when they visited us in the hospital wing when Lily Ann was born.

Caitlin's honey brown eyes twinkled.

"Glad to see me?" she asked grinning. "I'm not scaring you?"

"Definitely," I said as I felt tears forming. "And no."

She continued to smile and put a hand on the side of my face. I felt warmth where her hand was.

"Stop feeling guilty alright?" she said in a scolding tone. "I did it because I love you. I was protecting you."

I felt an ache rising in the back of my throat.

"I miss you so much," I choked out.

"I know," Caitlin said softly and gently. "Lily Ann needs you now. She's doing wonderfully because of you. I know you spoil her."

My lip twitched.

"Stop blaming yourself alright?" Caitlin said firmly.

I nodded.

"Alright,"

She smiled. "I'll always be watching over you two. I love you both so very much."

She threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back and began sobbing softly and closed my eyes.

"Dad?" Lily Ann's voice cut through the darkness suddenly. "Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes. Caitlin was gone. Lily Ann was standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"Oh yeah," I said. I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and took a deep breath. "Why are you up? It's midnight."

"Couldn't sleep," she said.

"That makes two of us," I replied as I tossed off the covers and swung my legs over the side. I got to my feet and we padded into the kitchen.

"Want some hot cocoa?" I asked her.

She nodded and slid onto one of the kitchen chairs holding a teddy bear I had gotten her.

I began making the hot chocolate. Suddenly, the sharp familiar pain shot across my abdomen. I cried out and dropped to my hands and knees on the kitchen floor. I looked out the window. A full moon hung in the midnight sky.

"Dad?" Lily Ann asked fearfully.

"It's okay," I said cringing and began changing.

LILY ANN.

I clutched the teddy bear tightly against my chest. Dad began changing:

His ears grew and tapered into points; his back lengthened and narrowed; his legs bent into haunches; gray and white fur grew all over his body; his hands and feet changed into paws with deadly looking black nails where his fingernails and toenails were; his nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout; white canines and incisors slid down under violet lips; his bottom jaws held the same deadly knife like canines and incisors; his eyes changed into an amber/jaundice color. Before long my Dad was gone and a wolf stood in replace.

I gasped and stood frozen. I knew he was a werewolf…but I'd never seen him change in front of me.

The wolf yawned and stretched out his front legs, flexing his nails. Then he stretched out each hind leg separately.

He turned this attention onto me.

He walked toward me, his shoulders rolling easily as he moved. I remained, clutching the teddy bear tightly in my arms. He reached my feet and tucked his hind quarters into a sitting position. He nudged my arm with his cold, wet black nose.

I realized by now I was really tired and headed over to the couch. I curled up on it, my head resting on a pillow.

The wolf jumped up with me and curled up against me, resting his head on my thigh. Shortly I had dozed off into a deep sleep.

THE WOLF.

I curled up against Lily Ann. My ears were pricked for any sound out of the ordinary. Suddenly, I picked up a scent that didn't belong there. I raised my head and stared toward the front door. I sensed someone was out there.

I watched with rapt attention. There was silence, and then the door broke down. A man dressed in black carrying a large black nightstick burst in. I immediately rose to my feet and stood over Lily Ann protectively. I flattened my ears out sideways, retracted the upper lip and exposed my white canines and incisors at him and snarled viciously.

Lily Ann had woken up and screamed when she saw the man. She leapt off the couch and went to run, but the man grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are you off to, little lady?" he growled.

She kept screaming and tried to break free of his grip. I reared up on my hind legs and clamped my jaws on the man's arm. We couldn't see his face at all…he had on a black ski mask.

I bit down hard. Blood began flowing from the wound. He let go of Lily Ann. She hid beside the couch and curled into a tight ball.

The man cried out and cradled his arm against his body. He took a swing at me with the night stick but I dodged it easily.

LILY ANN.

Dad continued to fight with the intruder. Finally, Dad had knocked the intruder down onto his back. He landed beside the couch, blocking my view. All I could see was Dad's hindquarters standing over the man, Dad snarling viciously and then the man let out a sharp yell before there was silence.

Dad turned around and faced me. There was blood covering his snout and muzzle. I curled into a tighter ball.

REMUS.

The morning came. I changed back into a human. Lily Ann was curled up in the corner in a tight ball.

"Hey," I said softly. "You okay?"

I crouched down in front of her and put a hand on her arm. To my surprise and horror, she recoiled.

"Lily?" I asked alarmed.

"You killed that man," she squeaked out.

"Oh," I said quietly. "I had to honey. He would've hurt you and I. I was just protecting you."

She slowly uncoiled and looked at me. There was a look in her eyes I never thought I'd see…fear.

"Couldn't you have just restrained him somehow?" she asked.

My heart was breaking.

"Unfortunately, no," I said swallowing. "As a wolf I only have so much strength. How would I have done that? I can't put handcuffs on him."

Lily Ann thought hard about that.

"Listen to me," I said earnestly putting my face close to hers. I put a hand on the side of her face. "I would never turn and hurt you…understand? That would be the last thing I would do."

She nodded as tears formed in her eyes. I pulled her close into a tight hug. She hugged me back just as tightly.

"Come on," I said brightly. "We've got to head to Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies."

"What about him?" Lily Ann asked gesturing to the man.

"I'll call the police," I said.

Once the intruder was dealt with, (I had told the police that a wild dog had done that) Lily Ann and I headed to Diagon Alley.

Once in London, I knew immediately where to go. I stepped in front of the bricks, pulled out my wand and tapped a brick. Immediately, the bricks parted forming an archway and Lily Ann and I stepped into Diagon Alley.

"Wow," she breathed excitedly.

There were already students teeming the cobblestone streets. Lily Ann stayed close to me as we walked down the street.

"For a pet, what would you like?" I asked her. "Cat, Frog, Rat, Owl?"

Lily Ann thought. "Cat,"

I nodded.

We stepped into the Magical Creatures Shop. Dozens of animals of all sorts were in cages.

To the left, was a dog sitting on his haunches tied with a blue leash to a cage. The dog was a chocolate and white Border Collie. It had one blue eye and one dark brown one. Once the dog spied Lily Ann, the tail began wagging, thumping against the cage.

Lily Ann squealed when she saw the dog.

The owner stepped up behind the counter.

"Ah," the owner said grinning. "That's Arimus. She was just dropped off to me yesterday."

"Is she magical?" I asked. "I've only seen owls, cats, frogs and rats here."

"Oh yes," the owner said nodding. "Watch."

The owner held a yellow plastic disc, which I recognized as a Fanged Frisbee.

"Arimus, come and get it," the owner said.

The dog continued to sit, but in a blink of an eye, the Frisbee was hanging from her jaws.

"Lightning quick," the owner said proudly.

"I'll take her," I said grinning as the dog seemed to have taken a liking to Lily Ann.

Lily Ann hardly had to keep a tight rein on the dog as we left the shop. The dog stayed close to her.

I told Lily Ann to wait outside while I ran into Flourish and Botts for her books.

LILY ANN.

Arimus sat on her haunches at my feet while Dad went into the book store. She panted and looked up at me.

"Hello," a female voice said behind me.

I turned around. It was a pretty woman with shoulder length ash blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi," I said brightly.

"That's a beautiful dog," she said bending down and extending her hand out but Arimus began growling at the woman.

"My name is Kelly Smith," the woman continued.

"Lily Ann Lupin,"

Realization dawned on her face.

"Your dad taught me when I went to school," she said pleasantly. "But then he left."

A few minutes later, Dad came back out of the store carrying my books.

"Professor Lupin?" Kelly asked.

Dad nodded.

"I'm Kelly Smith…remember me?"

Dad paused for a moment then broke into a huge grin.

"Why of course! How are you?" he asked extending his hand out for Kelly to shake.

"Okay I guess," she beamed.

"What brings you to Diagon Alley?" Dad asked beaming.

"I'm teaching up at Hogwarts now," she said grinning. "I'm teaching Charms."

I saw Dad's expression falter a bit. That subject will probably forever touch a nerve with him.

"I see," he said slowly.

"There's also a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I think her name is Carrie Ryans. I'll be seeing you soon," Kelly said beaming.

She beamed at me before heading off down the street.

"Arimus growled at her for some reason," I replied as we began walking down the street as well.

"That's odd," Dad said looking down at Arimus, who looked back up at him panting away.

Dad picked up the rest of the supplies: a cauldron, quills/parchment, robes, textbooks for the 1st year and ink bottles.

Once we were done, we headed home. The 1st of September was only a few days away. I was really excited.

REMUS.

Seeing Kelly all over again brought back so many memories of Caitlin.

I sighed. I had hoped this year would be good for Lily Ann and we wouldn't have to put up with any new surprises.

We soon headed off to bed.

SEPTEMBER 1st.

KINGS CROSS STATION.

We stood on Kings Cross station. The Hogwarts Express, the scarlet steam engine was already in the station.

Put stowed Lily Ann's plus my own luggage in the train and found a compartment. Lily Ann took a seat by the window and Arimus jumped up onto the seat next to her and curled up against her.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A pretty woman entered.

"Oh hello," she said brightly. "I'm Carrie Ryans. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mind if I sit here with you?"

"Please," I said gesturing to the seat.

Arimus raised her head but did nothing.


	27. Hogwarts

Call On Me

Chapter Twenty Seven-Hogwarts

LILY ANN.

I glared at the woman as she sat down next to Dad.

"Ugh," she said. "I'm so tired. I think I woke up at like 5 AM."

Dad smiled.

"I know the feeling," he replied. "I'm Remus Lupin and this is my daughter, Lily Ann."

"Nice to meet you," Carrie replied as Dad extended his hand out for her to shake.

They shook hands.

"And it's nice to meet you," Carrie said kindly to me as she moved her extended hand toward me. I warily shook it.

Arimus barked and wagged her tail at Carrie.

"What a beautiful dog!" Carrie beamed. "What's her name?"

"Arimus," Dad replied.

Carrie began petting Arimus on the head.

"I'm not sure she'll be allowed," Carrie said uncertainly. "I only know of Cats, Frogs, Rats and Owls."

"Well she is magical," I replied stiffly. "Watch."

I bent down and whispered in Arimus' ear: "Pick up Carrie's briefcase."

There was a brand new looking briefcase on the floor beside Carrie's feet. In a blink of an eye Arimus was holding the briefcase handle in her jaws.

"Oh my," Carrie said wide-eyed.

"She's lightning quick," Dad replied beaming.

Carrie reached forward and gently pulled the handle from Arimus' jaws.

"Well I'm sure the headmaster would have to okay her though," Carrie said placing the briefcase down beside her again.

"I've known Dumbledore for ages," Dad replied raising an eyebrow. "I think he'll be alright with Arimus."

Carrie nodded.

"So what class are you teaching this year?" Carrie asked sweetly, changing the subject.

"I'm not here to teach," Dad replied. "I'm here with Lily Ann."

Carrie looked confused.

"I've never heard of a parent staying with their student," she said slowly puzzled.

"Dumbledore actually suggested it," Dad replied. "There are reasons."

There was something about his tone that meant that was all there was to it and didn't like anyone prodding unless he trusted them completely. I picked up that Dad didn't full trust Carrie too well.

Suddenly, the pistons screeched and the train came to an abrupt halt. I slid off the seat and practically landed in Dad's lap.

"You okay?" Dad asked immediately as he helped me up. Arimus was on the floor, on all fours.

"Yeah," I said. "What happened?"

"Dunno," Carrie replied getting up and poking her head out into the corridor. "We've stopped but I'm not sure why."

Arimus suddenly became rigid and stared toward the compartment door. I heard a low growl rumbling in her throat.

I looked at Dad. He shrugged and continued to watch the compartment door as well. Suddenly, the familiar blond haired woman appeared.

"Hey," Dad said. "Did you see why we've stopped?"

Kelly shook her head.

"No," she said. "Might be a power failure? May I come in?"

Carrie was watching Kelly with curiosity and revulsion.

I thought that was really interesting why Carrie would already seem like she hated Kelly when she didn't even know her that well and a bit unfair. Unless…

Unless Carrie began having a crush on Dad.

Kelly was really pretty after all…so was Carrie. Maybe she felt there would be competition?

"Sure," Dad said.

Kelly came in and went to sit beside me when Arimus began barking at her madly. Kelly jumped to her feet and quickly took a seat next to Dad, in-between Carrie and Dad.

"What's with that dog?" Kelly asked frowning. "She growled at me in Diagon Alley."

"Dunno," I said raising an eyebrow. "Dogs are good judges of character."

Dad looked at me curiously.

I just shrugged and stroked Arimus' head. She curled up against me and panted, but kept a close eye on Kelly.

The train began picking up again. The pistons began pumping and shortly we were moving again.

We arrived at Hogwarts shortly. The castle was huge and had several turrets and bridge connecting one part of the castle to another.

I was in awe.

REMUS.

Lily Ann kept stroking Arimus' head. I gently reached over to pat the dogs head. She eagerly began licking my hand. I smiled.

Carrie went to pet her but she didn't allow her.

"Strange," I mused.

The train pulled into the stop and we disembarked. We gathered up our luggage and headed toward the castle.

Arimus trotted merrily along side me. She would glance up at me every once and a while.

We reached the main double doors and stepped in.

"Wait a minute," Carrie said slowly. "I thought she was a first year…why didn't she go with the others?"

"Dunno," I said. "I had completely forgotten about that. Normally the train left at eleven o'clock on the dot. I think the train was in the station at 12. We missed the Sorting Ceremony. Perhaps Dumbledore will decide automatically where to put her?"

Carrie and Kelly looked at each other and then shrugged.

We entered the castle. Lily Ann and Arimus kept close to me. We stepped into the Great Hall. Sure enough, the students had already been sorted. I found that a bit odd as to why Dumbledore would do things differently this year. I knew of course he had a good reason.

Dumbledore saw us walking up the center aisle. The students kept talking happily, not really paying attention until one girl spied Arimus. Then, several girls followed _her _gaze until the entire Hall watched Arimus and us walking up the aisle.

"Ah," Dumbledore said beaming. "Professors Smith and Ryans. Please take a seat."

He gestured to the two empty seats at the Head table. The immediately sat down.

He then turned to me.

"Lupin," he said kindly to Lily Ann. "Please take a seat at the Gryffindor table."

I looked at him quizzically. He just shook his head and beamed at Lily Ann.

"W-what about Arimus?" Lily Ann stammered.

"She can stay," he said nodding.

Arimus wagged her tail at Professor Dumbledore.

"She's magical," I relayed to him.

He just waved his hand and gently ushered Lily Ann and I over to the Gryffindor table. I took a seat and Lily Ann did as well toward the aisle. Arimus sat on her haunches and sat patiently.

We dug into the food.

"Dogs aren't allowed," a 7th year boy said to Lily Ann. "Only the animals on the list."

"Professor Dumbledore said she can stay," Lily Ann said defensively. "So I'm listening to him."

The 7th year boy shrugged and went back to his dinner.

I leaned close to her.

"If anyone gives you trouble, might I suggest letting Dumbledore hand it," I whispered.

Lily Ann nodded.

Arimus looked up at me longing as I dug into some roast beef.

I had to smile.

I cut a piece of the meat and placed it in my palm. I lowered my hand down, palm upward and Arimus hungrily ate it.

I scratched her ear and she happily licked my hand.

After a few more times of having to give Arimus a piece of my dinner, dinner was over and it was time to head to the common room.

"Ah," Professor Snape's voice crooned. "Lupin. I should've known you'd be happiest in the company of canines."

Arimus trotted over to Snape, lifted her hind leg up against the leg of his robe and…well…you get the picture.

Arimus trotted back over to us as if smug. She sat on her haunches in between Lily Ann and I.

I could see Lily Ann struggling not to laugh.

Snape looked down at his soaked robe leg.

"You find this amusing?" he asked Lily Ann with an icy stare.

Lily Ann's face straightened immediately.

"Relax Severus," I said warningly. "It was just an accident."

Snape turned his dark eyes onto me.

"The headmaster will be hearing about this,"

With that, he turned and stalked off down the corridor.

Lily Ann turned to me fearfully.

She put her arm around Arimus protectively.

"She won't have to leave…will she?" she asked nervously.

I grinned.

"I highly doubt it," I said. "Snape takes his orders from Dumbledore. If Dumbledore says Arimus can stay, then she stays. Try not to worry about it too much okay? He already knows she's here."

Lily Ann nodded but seemed a bit more relaxed.

We headed up to Gryffindor tower.

Lily Ann was in awe.

"Wow," she breathed. "This is wonderful!"

The walls had the maroon/gold wall paper with the Gryffindor crest on it.

A few first years were already sitting in the common room talking happily.

Lily Ann went over to them.

"Hello," she said brightly. "My name is Lily Ann Lupin."

They looked up at her. Arimus was standing next to Lily Ann panting and watching the first years.

"What a beautiful dog!" one of the first years cried eagerly as she got up and came over to us. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Arimus," Lily Ann beamed. "What's yours?"

"My name is Elizabeth Gregory," the girl said extending her hand out.

Lily Ann shook Elizabeth's hand.

"This is my Dad," Lily Ann said proudly.

I smiled and extended my hand.

"Remus," I said kindly.

Elizabeth shook my hand as well.

She had shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was now dressed in the Gryffindor uniform and robe.

"Dogs aren't allowed," one of the other first years piped up. "Only…"

"What's on the list," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "Ya we know, Phil. But I saw Dumbledore. He saw the dog and didn't say anything. Let's not give her grief alright?"

The boy fell silent. The rest of them scattered, leaving Elizabeth, Lily Ann and I alone in the common room.

"So I mean, Elizabeth said as she sat down on the couch. "Why is your Dad here? Not that I mind."

"Um," I said. "When I was here at school, we had some horrible things happen. We might think it might repeat."

Elizabeth nodded, and didn't push anymore information.

"My parents are both Muggles," Elizabeth said. "Me Mum works in the National Bank and me Dad works as a police officer."

"Cool," Lily Ann said brightly. "My Dad works in the Ministry."

Elizabeth beamed.

"What about your Mum?"

Lily Ann and I looked at each other gravely.

"Me Mum's not alive," Lily Ann said quietly.

Remorse filled Elizabeth's expression.

"I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically.

Lily Ann smiled.

"Thanks,"

There was silence, then:

"So what kind of dog is Arimus?" Elizabeth asked extending her hand out.

Arimus immediately went over to her and began licking her hand.

"Chocolate and white Border Collie," I replied.

"Cool," Elizabeth said grinning.

"It's getting late," I said. "We should be getting to sleep now."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning,"

She gave Arimus a pat and scratch before heading off to the girls' dorm.

Lily Ann stood up.

I gave her a tight hug.

"Sleep well okay?" I said softly.

"I will," Lily Ann said.

I released her and gave Arimus a hug and kiss as well.

I pointed to the girls' dorm and they were off.

I headed off to the boys dorm and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers up on me and turned over onto my left side.

Shortly, I had dozed off.

In the morning, I awoke, got dressed and headed out of the dorm. Elizabeth and Lily Ann were already in the common room talking.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked eagerly.

They nodded.

We headed down to the Great Hall.

We took our seats at the table. Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat and addressed the Hall.

Silence fell across the Hall like a tidal wave.

"Morning! I want to welcome all our familiar faces back as well as new ones," he said beaming. His blue eyes were twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "I trust this year will be productive. Now, tuck in!"

Food appeared on our plates. We hungrily began eating.

Just then, Kelly walked up the center aisle, heading toward the Head table.

Arimus was sitting on the seat beside me.

Kelly stopped behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Immediately, Arimus' head snapped around and she began growling angrily at Kelly.

"What is with her?" Kelly asked irritably.

"It's really weird," I said, watching Arimus.

Kelly bent down, leaning close to Arimus. Arimus began silently baring her teeth and pinning her ears back. Both the blue eye and brown eye were locked on Kelly.

"Easy, puppy," I heard Kelly grown in an inhuman voice. "Or your owner may need a grave plot."

With that, Kelly continued up the aisle.


	28. The First Signal

Call On Me

Chapter Twenty Eight-The First Signal

I sat, completely stunned as to what I heard come from Kelly's mouth. Something was definitely wrong…at least, that's what my gut was telling me.

LILY ANN.

I saw Dad's expression and wondered what was wrong. I leaned forward and dropped my voice down.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I whispered worriedly.

For a minute, Dad didn't reply.

"Dad," I said a bit louder.

Finally, he snapped out of whatever stupor he had gone into.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Lily Anne," he apologized. "What is it honey?"

I scrutinized him carefully.

"You seemed to have gone into some sort of stupor," I said. "Is everything alright? You seemed to have zoned out after Kelly walked past."

"Yeah I'm fine," he said smiling, but I knew it was forced for some reason. I never pushed Dad to tell me anything unless he absolutely wanted to.

I guess that's why we're so close because we trust each other and have a really tight knit relationship.

"Okay," I said nodding.

Arimus barked, which echoed across the Hall. Several students laughed.

I gave her a piece of bacon which she hungrily ate.

"So," Elizabeth said. "May I ask what happened to your Mum? If you want to talk about it that is."

Dad and I exchanged looks.

"My wife was killed a few years ago by You-Know-Who," Dad replied quietly. "She dove in front of the Killing Curse to save me."

Elizabeth's expression faltered and remorse filled it. Her eyes filled with faint tears.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

Dad nodded.

"Thank you,"

Elizabeth nodded and pulled out her schedule.

"We have Charms first, followed by Potions," she said making a disgusted face. "Eww. That Snape is horrid and scary. I really wonder if he likes wearing women's underpants?"

At that, I burst out laughing. Dad was even chuckling.

Elizabeth was grinning mischievously at us.

The bell rang, ending breakfast and we headed off to class.

Kelly was teaching Charms now. As we entered, she gave Dad a friendly grin and when her eyes landed on me and Arimus, they narrowed and got cold as ice.

I took a seat toward the back and Arimus sat on her haunches beside me near the aisle.

Elizabeth sat beside me on my right and Dad on Elizabeth's right.

She stood in front of the classroom and faced the class.

"Good morning, class," she said brightly. "Today we'll be learning the Yulnez Charm. This charm was used for centuries to ward off any jinxes without anyone knowing the wizard or witch had used a charm in the first place. Please take out your wands."

I pulled out mine. It was 11 inches, mahogany, firm with a unicorn hair in it.

She waved her wand and then muttered "_Yulnezis Wardolis_,"

"Do the same thing," she instructed.

So there was a muttering of Yulnezis Wardolis floating around the classroom.

"Awesome," Elizabeth said. "You feel kind of warm and fuzzy…protected."

Dad was watching me intently.

I did the same wand movement and said the words.

Kelly was walking around the classroom, checking on everyone. When she stopped by me, she smiled.

"Let's see," she said pulling out her wand. "If you did this correctly."

She aimed her wand at me and the next thing I knew, my legs buckled out from under me and I slid off the chair. Pain shot up my legs as though on fire.

REMUS.

Lily Ann was on her knees and clutching the desk edge. I could see pain etched in every detail of her face.

Arimus began snarling at Kelly and protectively stood in front of her.

I slowly stood up and pulled out my wand.

"Release her from the Crucio Charm," I said narrowing my eyes.

I couldn't believe Kelly had used on of the Unforgivable Charms on a student. She would likely be sent to Azkaban…possibly for life.

Kelly still had her wand aimed at Lily Ann.

"RELEASE HER," I said angrily.

The other students were watching in fear and anxiety. They began whispering amongst themselves.

Finally Kelly released her.

Lily Ann shakily got to her feet and took a seat again. Arimus continued to growl at Kelly.

"I can't believe you used one of the Unforgivable Curses on a student!" I cried outraged. "You do realize that you can be sent to Azkaban and I'm going to make sure you are!"

Kelly blinked and shook her head.

"How'd I get here?" she asked looking confused. "All I remember was sitting in my office preparing for the lesson when everything went blank."

I glared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't remember how I got here to class,"

"Are you sure Miss Smith that you don't remember anything?" Professor Dumbledore asked as we stood before him in his office.

Arimus had gone over to him and was sitting on her haunches next to him with her head on his thigh. He was absentmindedly scratching her ear.

Kelly shook her head, looking absolutely upset and distraught after learning that she had used one of the Unforgivable Curses on a student.

"I don't understand it," she said shakily. "I was sitting in my office and then the next thing I remember I woke up in the classroom and…well…that's it."

Professor Dumbledore turned to me.

"Remus, how'd you know she'd used the Cruciatus Curse on Lily Ann?"

"I recognized the signs, Professor," I said folding my arms over my chest. "Lily Ann was in sheer pain and the only curse that causes that is the Cruciatus Curse."

Lily Ann was sitting in a chair beside me shaking violently.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I really don't know what to do here other than to fire you," Dumbledore said. "And I will have to contact the Ministry for further investigation."

Kelly nodded and turned to me, looking upset.

"I would've never intentionally harmed her," she said her voice cracking. "I would've never dreamed of hurting a student."

"P-Professor?" Lily Ann asked suddenly. She had been quiet the entire time.

"Yes Lily Ann?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I'm not siding with Professor Smith, but could she have been under the influence of the Imperius Charm?"

Dumbledore looked at Lily Ann thoughtfully.

"Why would you say that?" he asked gently.

"Because she did seem to have this glazed look on her face," Lily Ann said avoiding Kelly's look. "It was faint but I saw it."

I frowned.

Come to think of it, Kelly did seem to be a bit 'spacy'.

"That's possible," Dumbledore said scratching Arimus' neck next. "But how would she have gotten put under it here at Hogwarts?"

We all looked at each other.

We couldn't come to a decision about that.

"For now, Miss Smith will refrain from teaching," Dumbledore said. "Remus? Would you mind teaching?"

I shook my head.

"Absolutely not,"

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Miss Smith? You are to remain here at Hogwarts until we can come up with a game plan. But I am still going to try and contact the Ministry and alert them."

Kelly nodded.

Arimus licked Dumbledore's hand before trotting back over to Lily Ann.

"Dismissed,"

We all left the office.

Kelly pulled me aside.

"I really am sorry, Remus," she apologized looking guilty and upset.

"Fine," I said coldly. "Just stay away from us. The Ministry will decide what to do with you now."

With that, we continued off down the corridor.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked worriedly as we went back to Charms class and just then the bell rang, ending Charms.

It was off to Potions now.

"Yeah," Lily Ann said rubbing her leg. "It was as if my legs were on fire!"

Elizabeth looked upset as we entered the dungeon a few minutes later. Professor Snape was already standing in front of the classroom.

"Ah," he sneered when he spied Lily Ann and I enter. "The whole Calvary is here."

Elizabeth and Lily Ann took a seat toward the front. Arimus once again took her seat beside Lily Ann. I found a seat toward the back and sat down.

"Don't give them grief, Severus," I scolded.

"Why would I do that?" Severus sneered as the rest of the students began entering the dungeon.

Once everyone had taken their seats, he addressed the classroom.

"Here you will learn to bottle glory, brew luck and with patience and experience, bottle fame," Snape said his dark eyes wandering over each student.

Lily Ann coughed.

He eyed her before continuing.

"Some of these potions you will learn will have to be brewed exactly as I tell you or it can be dangerous," he went on.

Again, Lily Ann coughed.

"Miss Lupin? Do you need a cough drop?" he asked oily.

"My throat hurts," she said in a husky voice.

"She's probably getting a cold, Severus," I said raising one eyebrow. "Can you brew her a Pepper Up Potion? Or will that be too dangerous?"

Several of the students snickered and chuckled at that.

Severus bristled.

"Fine," he said icily. "Go to Madam Elkin."

Lily Ann got up coughing and headed out of the dungeons.

"You've got a bad attitude, _Dude_," Elizabeth said glaring at Snape.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked looking at her as though she had said a curse word. "How dare you talk to me like that. 50 points from Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors moaned.

"You can thank Missy here," he said glaring at Elizabeth.

"Well," I said slowly standing up. "As I'm now a Charms teacher replacing Professor Smith, I'd have to agree with Elizabeth."

Gasps went around.

"Careful Lupin," Severus said grinning oily and with a sneer. "You don't want that _dog _of yours to do anything rash."

"Who? Arimus?" I said mockingly. "Naw she's a well behaved dog. Why on earth would you think she would do something rash? Oh, could it be that she pissed on your robe? I'd have to say it was a major improvement."

Severus was turning scarlet red.

Elizabeth was watching with an expression between amusement and shock at the fact that I was talking to a teacher like this.

"I give Gryffindor 50 points for Elizabeth voicing what we all are thinking," I said folding my arms over my chest.

Severus was silently seething.

A few minutes later, Lily Ann returned.

"Feeling better?" I asked her my tone softening.

"Yeah," she said nodding and took her seat again.

She looked from me to Professor Snape.

"What just happened?" she asked warily.

"Your dad totally reemed Professor Snape here a new hole!" I heard Elizabeth whisper to Lily Ann.

Naturally, Severus could've have heard it as my werewolf hearing was ten times sharper than a normal human's.

"Let's just say he got a lesson in people skills," I said eyeing Snape as I turned and took my seat again.

Professor Snape regained his posture and began the lesson.

The bell rang ending Potions and it was time to head back to the Gryffindor common room for the 45 minute break.

"That was really awesome, Mr. Lupin!" Elizabeth gushed laughing as she flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah well," I said smiling pleased. "We went to school with him."

Elizabeth continued to laugh.

"I've never seen someone so steamed!" she roared.

She finally managed to calm down after a bit.

"Oh man," she said coughing. "I'm going to have a chocolate frog. Would you like one?" she offered one to me and Lily Ann.

We both shook our heads and politely declined.

She took a bite of the chocolate frog and after swallowing it, she suddenly had the strangest expression on her face.

"Elizabeth?" I asked becoming alarmed. "What's wrong?"  
She didn't reply.

"Elizabeth?" I demanded panicked now.

"I don't feel…" with that, she slipped off the couch and landed on her back. She wasn't moving.

"LIZ!" Lily Ann cried terrified.

I immediately rushed over to her and crouched down beside her. I felt her neck for a pulse. There wasn't one.

I looked at the wrapping on the floor. There was a light green liquid pooling around in the center.

Lily Ann began sobbing and immediately, I rushed to get Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Professor Snape looked at the wrapping.

"This is Mynot," he said looking up at Professor Dumbledore and the rest of us. "It's a highly lethal poison."

"Someone poisoned the chocolate frogs?" Professor McGonagall asked shocked and stunned.

"Where'd these frogs come from?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily Ann realized where Elizabeth had gotten them from.

"They're in my bag," she said fearfully.


	29. ReAnimated

Call On Me

Chapter Twenty Nine-Re-Animated

"Where did you get these?" Professor Dumbledore demanded quickly.

Lily Ann was in complete shock and she opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out.

"Miss Lupin," Professor Snape said in what I picked up on as a soft tone. I looked at him shocked as I've never heard him use this type of tone before. "Please tell us where you go these from?"

Finally, Lily Anne came around.

"I don't know," she said weakly. "I opened my bag and there they were. I just found them earlier."

"Did anyone go near your bag at all?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

Lily Ann shook her head slowly.

Arimus whined and sat down on Lily Ann's feet and looked up at her upside down.

Lily Ann began sobbing.

"Poor Elizabeth," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault," I said, quietly wrapping my arm around her and pulling her close against me. Lily Ann pressed her face into my chest and sobbed.

"I wish Mum was here," she sobbed, but her voice was muffled by the front of my robes.

"I know," I said quietly, feeling a lump rising in the back of my throat.

At that, Lily Ann spun out of my grip and flew out of the common room.

"Lily Ann!" I called after her.

She didn't even look back.

"Let her be," Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "Severus, do keep an eye on her."

Snape nodded and went to leave, but I grabbed his arm, just above the elbow.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked curiously.

Snape regarded me for a moment and then spoke.

"Believe it or not, Lupin, I do care about my students," he said coldly.

"Funny," I said raising an eyebrow. "I always thought you cared more about the Slytherin students overall."

"Like I said," he repeated. "I do care about my students."

I let go of his arm and he left the common room, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"Please help me bring Miss Gregory up to the hospital wing," Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

I felt the lump return to my throat.

LILY ANN.

I took refuge in the library and found a book lying on one of the tables. Tears kept streaming down my cheeks as I approached it. Intrigued, I sat down and looked at the cover. It was certainly from the Restricted section. In gold lettering on the covering were the words: REANIMATIS ALORMIS

Angrily, wiping the tears away, I opened the book and began reading. My eyes widened as I continued to read:

ReAnimatis Alormis-The 'Re-Animate' potion.

This potion was designed to Re-Animate, or bring back to life, those that are deceased. Naturally, nothing can bring back the dead, but this potion re-animates them so they are alive. Once the 'subject' is brought to life, he or she will be as if they'd never died.

This potion takes 12 days to brew and require these ingredients, in this order to put in the cauldron:

1-bat wing

3-Boomslang Skins

6-Hyset Claws

10-wolf whiskers

And finally 11 Maoris hairs

My eyes widened even more. I could Re-Animate Mum!

I made a quick note of the ingredients and closed the book just as someone entered the library. It was Professor Snape.

"Miss Lupin? Your father is looking for you," he said in a soft tone.

"Sure," I said clearing my throat and I wiped away the remaining tears. I quickly followed him out of the library and up to the hospital wing.

Dad was sitting on a cot with his head buried in his hands.

"Dad?" I asked tentatively

He looked up.

"Oh hun," he said sadly. "This wasn't your fault okay? Don't go blaming yourself."

"I know," I said quietly. "Where is Mum buried?"

Dad looked at me.

"She's here in Hogwarts. She's buried in the basement in a special coffin. They put a charm on her so she wouldn't…" Dad's voice trailed off. "You know."

I nodded.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Things'll be okay," I said softly and quietly.

He hugged me back slowly and tightly.

After he released me, I told Dad I was going for a walk and snuck into Professor Snape's office.

REMUS.

Over the next 12 days, I hardly saw Lily Ann for some reason.

Elizabeth's body was taken care of and Kelly just stayed away from everyone all together.

I was just about to take a walk and find Lily Ann, when Professor Snape came up to me in the corridor.

"Did you know some of my things have been stolen?" he demanded.

I looked at him startled.

"No," I said genuinely concerned. "What things are missing?"

"1-bat wings, 3-Boomslang Skins, 6-Hyset Claws, 10-wolf whiskers, and finally 11 Maoris hairs," he replied.

I frowned.

"Those sound awfully like ingredients for a Re-Animate Potion,"

He watched me.

"Why on earth would anyone want to brew that?" he asked. "And who for that matter would want to?"

I kept thinking. Realization dawned on me and my stomach churned. I felt nausea rolling over me. I swallowed and grabbed Severus' shoulder to keep myself from falling over.

"Oh. My. God," I choked as I swallowed again. "Lily Ann…she wants to Re-Animate Caitlin."

He grabbed a hold of me to steady me.

"Let's go see where she is," he said urgently.

We frantically searched over the entire castle and decided to check the dungeons where Snape taught.

Nothing.

"The basement," I said as my stomach churned again.

Severus and I flew down to the basement.

Sure enough, Lily Ann was standing over Caitlin's body that was lying on a flat table of some sort. My heart wrenched when I saw her and forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Lily Ann, don't honey," I said in a soothing tone as Severus and I cautiously approached her.

"It's too late, Dad," Lily Ann said beaming. "I've already given Mum the potion."

"We're too late," Severus whispered.

Severus and I watched in amazement and complete horror and shock as Caitlin's chest began rising and falling a few minutes later. Her eyes opened and she sucked in a large amount of air.

I grabbed Severus' arm tightly. Caitlin slowly swung her legs over the side of the table and looked at Severus and I.

She went to stand, but her legs wobbled and she almost fell, but I lunged forward to catch her.

"R-Remus?" Caitlin asked, her voice sounding dry and coarse. "Where am I?"

I sat Caitlin down on the table and put my hands on her shoulders. I looked over at Lily Ann, who was beaming happily.

Severus slowly approached us from the side.

"You're in Hogwarts," I explained slowly swallowing as my heart wrenched again. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. "All I remember was Voldemort in the castle, and him turning his wand onto you."

"Yeah," I said quietly as I crouched down in front of her and stared up into her eyes. "You died to save me."

"I-I died?" Caitlin stammered.

I nodded solemnly.

"What year is it?" Caitlin asked.

"1987," Severus replied. "It's been 11 years."

Caitlin moved her eyes onto him.

Caitlin turned around and looked at Lily Ann.

"Who is that?" she asked confused.

"Our daughter," I replied swallowing again. "Lily Ann."

Lily Ann beamed at Caitlin, who stared back at her.

Lily Ann rushed forward and threw her arms around Caitlin and hugged her. Caitlin still seemed off and didn't hug Lily Ann back.

I slowly stood up.

Caitlin still looked as though nothing had ever happened that day. She still looked as fresh and young as ever.

"Her memory still needs some wiring," Severus explained. "Bits of it are still 'out of order'."

Arimus suddenly came galloping into the dungeon, right past me and over to Caitlin. She began wagging her tail at Caitlin.

Caitlin looked at Arimus.

"That's Arimus," I said. "Our dog."

"I-I'm hungry," Caitlin stammered. "Can we go to the Hall?"

I looked at Severus.

He just nodded.

"Sure," I said as he came over to Caitlin's right side and I went over to her left and we lifted her up under her armpits and wrapped one arm around her to help steady her. Arimus trotted in front of us happily. Lily Ann followed behind.

I glanced back at her with an angry expression and a disappointed one.

LILY ANN

I caught Dad's expression but I didn't understand why. I had brought back my Mum. What was so terrible about that?

We continued to head out of the basement and up to the Great Hall.

Mum was so beautiful. She looked exactly like me.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and some of the elves had brought up some food. Mum hungrily ate it.

"Stay with her a moment," I heard Dad whisper to Professor Snape, gesturing to Mum.

Dad got up and grabbed a handful of my robes off my shoulder and pulled me aside.

"Why did you do this?" he whispered looking at me.

"Because I missed Mum," I said glaring at him. "Is that a problem?"

Dad glared back at me.

"I understand, Lily Ann believe me…no one misses your mother as much as I do but this isn't natural," he explained.

"She's back," I argued. "I thought you'd be happy about it!"

Before Dad could reply, I brushed past him and headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

CAITLIN.

I looked up from eating. Remus came back with a strange expression on his face after he'd pulled the girl aside.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

He looked at me.

I felt him studying me closely.

Even Severus was watching Remus as well. Finally, after a pause, Remus answered.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'm fine."

"Sure?"

He nodded.

I returned to my food. My whole body felt stiff and strange. Most of what happened that night was fuzzy. I do remember Lord Voldemort and then him turning his wand onto Remus, but after that its' a blank.

The castle seemed strange, but yet familiar. I recognized Remus and Severus, but no one else really.

After eating, Severus suggested to head to Dumbledore to tell him what had happened.

Remus agreed and we headed up to an office.

Sitting behind a desk was an elderly wizard with a gray beard and hair that reached below his shoulders. He was dressed in dark blue robes and a matching wizards' hat. His blue eyes twinkled behind half moon spectacles.

The minute we stepped into the office, his eyes moved onto me.

He had a shocked expression on his face as well as joy and confusion.

"Severus? Remus? What's going on here?" he asked Remus and Severus.

"My daughter stole some ingredients from Severus' office to brew the Re-Animation Potion," Remus explained in a tight voice.

Dumbledore's eyes moved onto him and then onto me again.

"Oh dear," he said quietly.

He exhaled loudly.

"Well," he said slowly getting up from behind his desk and coming around to the front. He leaned against it and folded his arms over his chest. "There's really no danger with the Re-Animation Potion. It's not like the Return Potion. Her personality and everything else before she…died…will be the same and no chance of it ever changing. Why'd she do it?"

"She missed Caitlin," Remus explained swallowing. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Ah," the wizard said kindly. "That's understandable. However, for breaking into Severus' office, I will have to give her a week of detention. Please have her come to my office first thing in the morning."

Remus nodded.

"How are you feeling?" the wizard asked me kindly and gently.

I looked at him and tilted my head to the side.

"She doesn't recognize some people," Severus said.

"Ah," the wizard said wisely. "In time that will disappear and she'll be like her old self again…well, pretty much."

"I'm Professor Dumbledore," the wizard explained. "I'm the Headmaster here at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I nodded.

There was a pause.

"So how are you feeling, Miss Andrews?" Professor Dumbledore repeated kindly.

"Okay," I said frowning. "A bit weird, but okay."

He nodded.

"You're dismissed," he said gently ushering us out of his office.

Remus and I headed out of the office. Severus paused outside in the corridor and turned to me.

"It is good to have you back, Caitlin," he said and to my surprise, gave me a quick squeeze before continuing down the corridor.

Remus had a totally stunned expression on his face before we walked up the corridor.


	30. Lily Ann's Attitude

Call On Me

Chapter 30-Lily Ann's Attitude

REMUS.

Lily Ann and Arimus hurried down the corridor before us. Caitlin and I silently walked back to the common room. It was great to have Caitlin back again, but each time I saw her I saw her step in front of the killing curse.

I shook my head.

"Remus? Are you alright?" Caitlin asked worriedly looking at me.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Sure?"

I stopped walking and pulled her aside.

"Each time I look at you I see you stepping in front of the Killing Curse," I said quietly.

Caitlin's expression softened even more.

"I did that because I couldn't bare to let anything happen to you," she said softly. "I'm sure I did that for our daughter? As well."

I looked at her hopefully.

"You remember Lily Ann?" I asked.

Caitlin frowned.

"It's fuzzy," she said slowly. "But a little bit of it. I know there was a baby involved."

I nodded and we continued to head to the common room.

Lily Ann was sitting at the table with Arimus on her haunches right beside her.

Caitlin and I entered the common room.

Immediately, Arimus came over to Caitlin and wagged her tail. Caitlin scratched an ear and took a seat across from Lily Ann. I stood behind Caitlin and put my hands on the back of Caitlin's seat.

"Lily Ann? Can I talk to you please?" I asked.

Lily Ann threw down her quill. She had been writing an essay, which I recognized as one for Professor Snape.

"What are you going to say Dad? I did a bad thing by bringing someone we love back to life?" she demanded angrily looking up at me.

Caitlin was just silent, watching her.

I sighed.

"It's not that, Lil. What you did was dangerous! Suppose you had used the Return potion? Caitlin's personality would be totally different! Why didn't you come to me and talk?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand!" Lily Ann cried as she abruptly got up and stepped away from the table, accidentally hitting Arimus, who let out a sharp whelp. "No one does!"

With that, she tore from the common room.

This time, Arimus stayed behind and she came over to me, and tucked her hindquarters into a sitting position at my feet. She looked up at me upside down.

I sighed and scratched an ear.

"Will she be alright?" Caitlin asked worriedly.

"I think so," I said quietly taking Lily Ann's seat and sitting down across from Caitlin. "It's just been 11 years since I saw you…alive…and it's going to take some time for me to get used to you being here again. That really killed me."

Tears began forming in my eyes.

Caitlin smiled and leaned forward so that our faces were inches apart. She gave me a kiss.

Her lips were warm and soft. I kissed her back just as soft and gentle. Dumbledore was right on one hand. It was as if nothing had happened…but it would always be in the back of my mind.

LILY ANN.

Dad didn't understand why I brought Mum back to life…or Re-Animated her…whatever.

Everyone here had their parents and it would be hard for me to go to Dad with female issues…plus, I really missed Mum. I didn't understand why Dad didn't do this in the first place.

I angrily walked down the corridor. Suddenly, someone bumped into me.

"Oh," a woman's voice said. "I'm sorry."

I realized it was Kelly.

"Oh. You're Remus Lupin's daughter right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said stiffly. "We've met before remember? On the train."

Realization dawned on Kelly's face.

"Right," she said nodding. "Sorry about that."

She scrutinized me.

"Are you alright?"

I shrugged.

"Cause you can talk to me if you'd like," Kelly offered.

"You tried to hurt me before," I said narrowing my eyes. "Why should I even be around you?"

"I honestly didn't know what I was doing," Kelly said looking upset. "Please give me another chance?"

I sighed.

"Fine,"

"So what's bothering you?" Kelly asked.

I began telling her everything.

REMUS.

Lily Ann had been gone most of the day. I was starting to get worried about her.

That night was a full moon. I changed into the wolf in the Shrieking Shack.

I gave Caitlin's hand a gentle lick before setting out.

THE WOLF.

I easily trotted down the corridors and kept to the dark shadows. My paws bounced in rhythm over the highly polished floor.

I suddenly heard voices coming from an office.

I scurried over to the office, keeping my body low to the ground. I came up on an office where the door was opened. I stood outside and listened intently. I was Lily Ann's voice and Kelly's. Lily Ann sounded angry and irritated.

"_No one understands me at all! I did it because I missed my Mum and I love her so much! Dad thinks I did a bad thing!" _

That was Lily Ann

"_Well, I understand. You did it because you loved someone and needed them in your life,"_

That was Kelly.

"_You can always come here to talk. Okay?"_

"_Okay,"_

There was a pause then Kelly spoke again:

"_We can make your Dad understand,"_

"_How?"_

"_Lean closer,"_

At that, I burst into the office and growled at Kelly.

I stood in front of Lily Ann and continued to growl at Kelly.

"Dad no!" Lily Ann hissed.

"Why'd you call this wolf 'Dad?'?" Kelly asked curiously.

"My Dad is a werewolf," Lily Ann said calmly and coolly. "I bet you didn't know that."

"No," Kelly said in an amused tone. "I do now though."

I continued to growl at Kelly, baring my canines and incisors at her.

"So this would hurt him then?" Kelly asked pulling out a small silver letter opener and flashed it in front of me.

I only growled louder and flattened my ears out sideways.

"Yeah," Lily Ann said nodding.

She watched Kelly curiously.

Kelly crouched down and swiped the letter opened at my face.

The tip of the letter opener sliced the side of my face, just below my right eye. I howled in pain and tossed my head from side to side. I buried my snout in my front paws and tried to wipe the stinging from my fur.

"Let's go, Lily Ann," Kelly said in a cold tone.

But Lily Ann hesitated.

She crouched down beside me and I felt her put a hand on my back. I arched my head around and snarled at her. The blood was trickling down my fur and it stung like you wouldn't believe.

A small puff of smoke hissed from the cut. Lily Ann slowly got up and Kelly grabbed her hand and dragged her from the office.

After the stinging stopped, I tore out of the office, galloping full speed down the corridor.

I knew where Professor Snape's office was so I charged there and collapsed outside his office.

PROFESSOR SNAPE.

I heard whining coming from outside of my office. I got up and opened the door. There lying down was a wolf. Lupin.

"What the….?" I began as I crouched down and saw a cut just below his right jaundice eye that hissed. I knew immediately someone had cut him with something silver.

"I'm going to have to bring you to Madam Elkin," I said.

I gently reached forward and picked him up. He continued to whine. I quickly got him to the hospital wing and laid him down on a cot.

He was lying on his left side with all four legs stretched out. His head was resting on a pillow.

"I'm going to find Miss Andrews and let her know where he is," I said to Madam Elkin.

She nodded.

I quickly left the hospital wing and hurried to the Gryffindor common room.

CAITLIN.

I was sitting on the couch just relaxing when the portrait entrance opened and Severus walked in.

"Miss Andrew? You need to come to the hospital wing," he said gravely.

"Why? What's happened?" I demanded automatically getting nervous.

"Lupin was cut with something silver," he replied.

Immediately, I flew off the couch and we hurried to the hospital wing.

Remus was lying on his left side with all four legs stretched out. His head was resting on a pillow. Under his right eye was a scratch and blood trickled out, matting his fur.

I sat down on the cot beside him and gently shifted him so that his head rested on my thigh. His front foreleg dangled over my knee.

"What on earth happened?" I asked looking up at Madam Elkin and Professor Snape.

"We're not sure," Snape replied. "I found him outside my office."

I began softly stroking the wolfs fur and head.

"You can help him right?" I demanded.

"Oh sure," Madam Elkin said nodding. "It will just take several days though. He won't be able to change back until the wound is healed."

"I'll stay with him then," I said firmly.

Madam Elkin went and got a light blue salve and gently spread it over the wound. It must've stun because Remus growled slightly and arched his head around.

"Easy," I said gently but firmly pressing his head back down on my thigh.

He finally allowed Madam Elkin to finish putting the salve on it.

A few hours later, the girl entered the hospital wing…Lily Ann her name was.

"How's Dad?" she asked quietly.

"He'll be alright," Professor Snape said turning to her. "Did you see what happened?"

Lily Ann hesitated.

"No," she said finally shaking her head. "I only just found out."

Snape eyed her curiously, but said nothing more.

Lily Ann approached Remus and went to extend her hand out to touch his front paw when Remus suddenly retracted his upper lip, exposing a white canine and incisor and he snarled at her.

"Remus," I said shocked. "What are you doing?"

Lily Ann slowly pulled her hand back.

Remus struggled to get up and tried to get at Lily Ann.

"It must be the silver poisoning," Madam Elkin said. "He's a bit delusional and he doesn't know what he's doing."

She gently began ushering Lily Ann out of the hospital wing.

Once Lily Ann left, Remus continued to growl softly.

I kept stroking his fur and head gently.

His tail thumped against the bed in anger I supposed.

A few days later, the cut healed and he was free to go.

He changed back into his human self and was quickly given robes.

"She lied," Remus said angrily. "She does know what happened to me."

"What are you saying?" I asked looking at him.

"She was with Kelly," he said angrily. "She told Kelly that I was a werewolf and Kelly took out a silver letter opener and cut me."

I stared at him with disbelief.

"Are you saying that Lily Ann wanted to hurt you?"

"I'm not saying that but she did lie. She was right there with Kelly. However, she didn't want to leave my side right away. Kelly dragged her away," Remus said narrowing his eyes.

"So what?" I said carefully. "You think something's wrong with Kelly?"

He nodded gravely.

"I'm thinking yes," he said.

"What?"

"I'm not sure," he mused. "I don't think it's the parasite because they've all been destroyed."

I thought.

"Voldemort was killed yes?" I whispered lowering my voice to a whisper.

He nodded nonplussed after I said Voldemort's name.

"Yeah…I don't know what it is though," he said shaking his head. "I'm hoping its nothing more than teenage problems."

I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm sure it is,"

He hugged me back.

Lily Ann was no where to be seen for the next few days. Remus was really starting to get worried about her and whenever we did see her, she acted nasty and rude.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Remus mused.

I could see he was really concerned and upset.

"She was never like this before," he went on. "Suppose the parasite is back?"

"Did she go to Hogsmeade?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

Remus shook his head.

"Then I seriously doubt it," I said nodding. "This could very well be nothing more than just a girl issue."

He sighed.

"I really hope so,"

I smiled.

"Would you like me to talk to her for you?" I asked.

Remus nodded gratefully.

I nodded again and heard that Lily Ann was in the library.

I began walking down the corridor when a pretty blond haired woman came up to me.

"So you're back," she said smirking. "What a clever witch that little one is isn't she?"

"Excuse me?" I asked not sure if I heard her correctly.

"I killed you once, I can do it again," the woman smirked even more.


	31. The Back Stabber

Call On Me

Chapter Thirty One- The Back Stabber

I stared at her, not believing what I was hearing.

The woman continued to smirk in a sinister way.

"Oh yes," she cooed. "You were a clever witch, throwing yourself in front of the Killing Curse that would've ended your precious werewolf's life."

"H-How'd you know about that?" I stammered.

"I was there," she smirked even more. "Just in another form."

A flash went off before my eyes. Immediately, the corridor before my eyes vanished and a bright flash came with it:

Flashback-11 Years Ago

"_So how did you like my little bonus surprise in the beverages?" Lord Voldemort hissed, his eyes flashing._

"_You killed innocent students," Professor Dumbledore said angrily._

"_I was aiming to destroy one of your students, that inhuman you are letting stay here,"_

"_What has Remus Lupin done to you?" Professor Dumbledore said narrowing his eyes._

"_I wanted to kill off everyone he cares about so he'd join my army," Lord Voldemort said coolly. "It worked."_

"_No it didn't," Professor Dumbledore said firmly. "You're wasting your time. LEAVE HERE AT ONCE."_

_Remus angrily charged at Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort looked up as the wolf charged him full speed. He easily dodged the wolf, who skidded on the floor and regained traction. The wolf stood squarely on all fours, head lowered; ears flat sideways and his upper lip pulled back exposing white canines and incisors._

_Remus snarled, snapping his jaws at Lord Voldemort._

_I saw Lord Voldemort looking toward a doorway and I saw myself standing there._

"_Come here," he ordered and I saw myself gliding toward him as if pulled by invisible strings._

"_LEAVE THEM ALONE," Professor Dumbledore snarled, his blue eyes flashing behind his half moon spectacles._

"_Shush," Lord Voldemort snapped flicking his wand at Dumbledore whose knees buckled and he dropped to his knees._

"_Who is this pretty witch?" he asked oily._

_No on replied. I saw Lord Voldemort grab me by the throat and force me to face the wolf._

_For a moment, the wolf stopped snarling._

"_So," Lord Voldemort said smugly. "I take it the wolf is in love with this pretty witch?"_

_The wolf began snarling again. I could hear the rumbling in his throat._

"_She is lovely," Lord Voldemort said pressing his face against my hair. I saw myself make a disgusted face and turn my face away._

"_She can watch her lovely pet die," Lord Voldemort said icily as I watched him shove me forward. I had landed on my hands and knees beside the wolf._

"_Will you join my army?"_

_The wolf only snarled in response._

"_No?" Lord Voldemort asked mockingly. "THEN DIE!"_

_He aimed his wand at the wolf._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

"_NOOO!"_ _I howled and I saw myself as I threw my own body in front of the wolf. The jet of green light hit me in the back._

Flashback Ending

The bright flash vanished and the corridor came into focus again. I felt my body shaking violently.

The woman was gone however. My stomach heaved and I leaned over, clutching the wall. I kept one arm pressed against my stomach as I tried to calm myself down.

"Miss Andrews?" a voice asked concerned beside me.

I slowly looked up. It was Severus. He had a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Where'd that blond haired woman go?" I choked out leaning against the wall.

"Miss Smith?"

"Where'd she go?" I repeated.

"I don't know," Severus said frowning. "There was no one here when I came up to you."

He studied me closely.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I knew I could trust him so I decided to tell him what happened.

When I was done, his facial expression was blank.

"I really think something's wrong with Miss Smith," I said. "And I think Voldemort is involved."

"I think you should be talking to Dumbledore," he said slowly. "Come on. I'll take you to his office," he said as he and I walked side by side down the corridor.

Suddenly, as we rounded the corner, the blond haired woman came up behind Severus and thrusted a long slender kitchen knife into his back. I screamed as the blond haired woman smirked as Severus collapsed to his knees.

"I always knew you were a traitor," she hissed at him before disappearing down the next corridor.

"Oh my God," I said sobbing. "Are you alright?"

"Go on," he said gently, but firmly pushing me away. "She could come back."

"I'm not leaving you here!" I said sobbing as I bent down, threw his arm around my shoulders and I began helping him to the hospital wing.

Professor Dumbledore was called immediately as well as Remus.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked me concerned.

"Yeah but Severus…" my voice trailed off as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Will be just fine," Madam Elkin said.

The knife was magically dissolved and a special salve was put on. We knew enough not to pull the knife out as it would cause more damage so a magical acid was applied. It was harmless to the humans but not metal objects.

"Who did this?" Dumbledore demanded automatically as Severus was lying on a cot.

"A blond haired woman," I replied hugging myself.

"Kelly," Remus said quickly.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She was one of my students 11 years ago. She had epilepsy and was Dyslexic, but since she's been here I haven't seen her have one epileptic fit," Remus said frowning. "Which to me is weird."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said nodding. "But it could be that her medication was strengthened. Either way, she arbitrarily attacked Severus for no reason. I do believe she's capable of anything and we really need to get Miss Lupin away from her and find out what's going on with her. Miss Smith could be trying to influence Miss Lupin."

"But why?" I asked confused.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"That I don't know Miss Andrews,"

There was a silence before he spoke again.

"Either way, something is definitely wrong here,"

Severus had to stay overnight in the hospital wing. Remus pulled me aside in the Gryffindor common room.

"Caitlin? Do you remember what happened before you stepped in front of the Killing Curse?" he asked totally concerned and serious.

I shook my head.

"It's all fuzzy remember?"

Remus took a deep breath.

"Well, I had asked you to marry me and you had said 'yes',"

I looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded again.

I hesitated.

Memories slowly came flooding back, like little trinkets.

"Well," I began slowly. "Then we should."

Remus broke into a huge grin.

"Excellent," he said.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back just as tightly.

Lily Ann began showing nasty tendencies.

During Potions class the following week, she stuck her foot out as a fellow Gryffindor first year made his way up the aisle to give samples to Professor Snape of the Olit Potion they were making (it was easy for first years. Just a simple nausea potion). The first year tripped over her foot and the glass tube broke and shattered when he had landed chest first on it. She pointed and laughed at him.

Snape regarded her for a moment before taking 30 points from Gryffindor. I was in class and saw everything.

Remus was now teaching Charms.

"When the bell rang, ending class, Lily Ann tore out of the dungeon and disappeared into the crowd of students.

"This is getting out of hand," I muttered to Severus.

"I agree," Severus admitted.

"What on earth is going on with her?" I mused.

Severus only shook his head.

"I'll see you at dinner," I said to him and left the dungeon as well.

I found Remus in the Great Hall. It was lunch time. All of the students were sitting at their tables eating and chatting away happily.

I took a seat across from him and began helping myself to some sandwiches and potato salad.

"Where's the demon child now?" I asked him deadpan.

"Not sure," he said shrugging. "I think she's down the end of the table eating."

His lip twitched when I had called Lily Ann the 'demon child'.

I glanced down the table. Sure enough, she was eating but alone. No one was sitting with her.

"I'm really curious as to why she's acting like this," I said frowning. "Have you noticed anything different with her?"

Remus frowned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, no," he said. "But I'm beginning to get a really bad feeling about her….something very familiar with her."

I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something is definitely wrong and familiar at the same time," Remus replied starting at me.

Once lunch was over, Remus headed to Charms and I headed off as well.

REMUS

I headed off to class to teach. Lily Ann was in my class, and I was hoping that she would behave herself. Something was really bothering me about her, but again I could not put my finger on it.

I entered the classroom and faced the students.

"Afternoon, everyone," I said scanning each student's faces.

"Morning, Professor Lupin," they chorused back.

"Today we'll be learning about the Uvmit Charm," I explained. "Can anyone tell me what this charm does?"

To my surprise, Lily Ann raised her hand.

"Miss Lupin," I said nodding.

"It's supposed to send out a signal when a witch or wizard is in trouble," she explained standing up and putting both hands palm down on the desk. "But it's even more funny when the witch or wizard doesn't even know it."

Her eyes twinkled in a way that I've never seen in her before. It was really unnerving. I swallowed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Daaaad," she said drawing out the word as she stepped around the desk and sauntered up the aisle to where I was standing. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. "It's when a person, say a wizard, doesn't even realize he's in grave danger. See, all the warning signs are there, but he's just so obnoxious and stupid to realize that they're here and clear as a bell."

She was actually starting to scare me now. Over Lily Ann's shoulders, I saw the rest of the class all whispering to one another. I gather they were a bit spooked by her behavior as well.

"What kind of warning signs?" I asked swallowing again and keeping my eyes on hers.

"Well, let's see," she mused mockingly. "Um, stabbing a teacher in the back, acting out, anything ringing a bell here?"

She stood right in front of me, staring up into my eyes. Now, I knew this was not my daughter. She had this evil, sinister look in her eyes that I knew didn't belong there.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again, not sure I even wanted to know the answer.

"I'm talking about that woman…Kelly? Is her name?" Lily Ann asked thoughtfully.

"What about Kelly?" I demanded.

"She's been telling me some interesting stuff," Lily Ann cooed. "A lot of interesting things…like how she was your favorite student and that she actually had a crush on you. But you ignored her."

I didn't believe I was actually having this conversation with her in the middle of the classroom. It was so quiet you could actually hear a pin drop.

"This isn't the time or place," I whispered.

"See," Lily Ann said her voice rising. "That's where you're wrong, Dad. IT IS THE TIME AND PLACE!"

With that, she pulled out her wand and aimed it at me. Several of the students gasped and watched in absolute fear. I couldn't believe my own daughter was pulling her wand on me. I raised my hands up in a defensive position.

"Lily Ann," I said in a soothing tone. "Please put your wand away okay? We'll go and talk."

"NO DAD," Lily Ann shouted. "I WANT TO TALK NOW DAMMIT!"

"Fine," I said taking a deep breath. "But not in front of the rest of the students."

"Oh no," Lily Ann said. "That'll make it even more interesting. THEY STAY."

"Okay," I said nodding. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"THE FACT THAT YOU IGNORED KELLY! She really liked you!"

"She was a student," I said. "It's not really appropriate for a teacher to date a student."

"I'll give you that," Lily Ann shouted. "But what about now? You completely ignore her now!"

"Because I love your mother!" I argued back. "Remember? Caitlin?"

Lily Ann's expression faltered for a moment.

"That's right, Lily Ann," a voice said from the doorway. "Caitlin…the pretty witch who sacrificed herself for this half human."

Lily Ann and I turned around. Kelly was standing there with a creepy expression on her face.

"Kelly? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Kelly is dead," she began and her voice changed into a rough and familiar one. "And I was able to infiltrate Hogwarts once again."

Realization dawned on my face.

"Voldemort," I whispered.

"Bingo!" Kelly crackled. "Poor little child was completely lost, so after I was attacked, I managed to take over her body. I did everything!"

Lily Ann was still holding her wand toward me.

Without thinking, I pushed her behind me.

"Lily Ann was easy to persuade," Kelly smirked looking a lot like Voldemort now. "Let's just see how far she can actually go."

Kelly took her wand out and aimed it at me.

"_Crucio_!" she said loudly.

Pain shot up my legs and I collapsed in absolute pain.


End file.
